One Hectic Week
by ShutUpAndPaddle
Summary: Horatio falls unwell and becomes bed ridden while Miami seems to liven up during it's protectors illness. How will the team cope with the ever rising havoc? Surely the week can only get better? The team would like to hope so.
1. Chapter 1

**One Hectic Week**

**Chapter 1**

_Horatio found himself falling into darkness, grabbing at thin air in an effort to stop the falling. The darkness seemed to distort as if it was alive as he heard the loud roar of a car engine which had his heart pounding as he feared what came next_. Suddenly the falling sensation stopped as his body jolted, waking Zoë who lay next to him. Zoë lifted her head to look over at him as he opened his eyes wide, waking up in a sweat.

"Horatio, are you okay honey?" She asked as she rubbed one of her eyes. She shuffled over to him as he calmed himself down and looked over at her and gave her a nod. He looked away to cough and then sat up and sat on the edge of the bed to cough as he leant over, finding it easier to breathe that way. Zoë sat up and got out of bed to get him some water, she quickly came back and sat next to him as she handed him the glass of water as she rubbed his back delicately.

"Thank you" he said quietly and regretted speaking as it threw him into another coughing fit. She moved her hand down to his arm and felt that he was clammy. She moved her hand up to his face and placed the back of her hand on his cheek and then moved it up to his forehead.

"I think you're coming down with something handsome, is there a thermometer in your first aid kit?" She asked as she brushed his hair back from his forehead. He nodded at her and took another sip as his cough calmed down.

"I'll be right back" she said as she got up and walked out, he heard her footsteps as she went downstairs. She picked up the first aid kit and went back upstairs.

"How are you feeling in yourself?" She asked as she crouched down in front of him, placing the first aid kit on her knee as she opened it and pulled out one of the strip thermometers.

"You've got nothing on my first aid kit by the way" she said with a grin as she took the glass from his hand. Horatio chuckled a little, sending him into another short coughing fit.

"I'm sorry beautiful" he apologised as he covered his mouth.

"Don't apologise, now how are you feeling?" She asked, looking up at him softly as she placed her free hand on his thigh.

"I'm fine" Horatio said, with a small smile as his cough subsided again.

"Horatio, the last time you told me that and you were unwell you ended up in hospital with meningitis… so I suggest that you're truthful with me, I do not want a repeat of that…" she said raising her eyebrow at him. He nodded at her knowing she was right.

"I've just got a cough and a small headache, I could feel it yesterday." He said looking at her softly, looking exhausted.

"Okay honey, just relax and I'm going to put this on your forehead" Zoë said as she took the strip thermometer out of the packet and placed it against his head.

"Any other symptoms? Sore throat, nausea?" she asked softly as she looked up at him.

"No" Horatio said softly, exhaling.

"Okay handsome, it might be that you're getting a chest infection, in which case, no kissing for you and me…" she said with a raised eyebrow as she pulled the thermometer off his forehead and looked at it. Horatio exhaled a sigh.

"38.0 – you've definitely got a temperature." Zoë said as she handed him the glass of water again and got up to sit by him.

"I need a shower" Horatio said as he looked down at is clammy hands.

"Okay, have a relatively cool one though, not hot." Zoë said softly as she placed her hand on his back and he got up walking into the bathroom slowly.

Zoë put his first aid kit back and took a shower herself, getting changed in Horatio's room. Horatio came out of the bathroom and began coughing again.

"Oh honey, come and sit down." Zoë said as she stopped buttoning up her shirt and placed her hand on his back as she walked him over to the bed and sat him down. She handed him the glass of water and then buttoned her shirt up as she went to get him a t-shirt and some light joggers. She placed them on the bed beside him and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Horatio, you're even hotter, I told you to take a relatively cold shower." She said looking at him.

"It was warm, it wasn't hot" Horatio said looking at her. She raised an eyebrow at him and pulled out another strip and placed it on his forehead, she waited for it to react and then pulled it off again.

"38.2" she said looking at him with a hand on her hip, he looked up at her innocently and she couldn't help but smile at him.

"Get changed and I'll make you some toast or something." Zoë said as she threw the strip thermometer away. "Give me a shout if you need me" she said and he gave her a nod, she walked out and went down to make him some toast and made herself a slice too. She heard him come downstairs and turned around as he walked into the kitchen.

"Go and sit down honey, I'll be right through" she said as she gave him a smile. Horatio nodded tiredly at her and went through to the living room and slumped down on the sofa, feeling exhausted. Zoë came through with a plate of toast and a glass of orange juice.

"Thank you beautiful" Horatio said softly, she gave him a smile and a nod and walked back out to come back with another plate and some orange juice. She sat down next to him and placed her orange on the coffee table.

"At least it's a Saturday and you can relax." She said with a smile.

"Mm-hmm" Horatio agreed with her. They spent the morning relaxing before Zoë got Horatio back into bed again as he was completely exhausted.

"I'm really sorry handsome, but it looks like you're going to have to put up with my cooking this evening" she said with a smile as she sat him down on the bed. Horatio chuckled a little.

"It's not that bad" Horatio assured her with a small boyish smile.

"Hmm… you won't be saying that after you eat it…" She said with a grin. Horatio chuckled a little but it threw him into another coughing fit.

"Sorry handsome, I'll try and keep the jokes and sarcasm to a minimal" she said as she rubbed his back. She handed him a glass of water as he finished coughing.

"You try and sleep, I've got some shopping to do and I'll be back a little later. Give me a ring if you need anything okay?" Zoë said softly as she sat by him.

"Okay beautiful, I'll see you later." Horatio said as he laid down and looked over at her.

"Actually rest, okay?" Zoë said as she stood up and leant over him, brushing his hair back away from his forehead.

"I will" Horatio said roughly. Zoë quickly went into the bathroom and came out with a wash cloth and placed it on his forehead.

"Keep that there and I'll see you later" Zoë said as she leant in and kissed his cheek. He gave her a smile and she then left and popped home before going out shopping. She returned to her house with shopping and put things away and tidied up a little before heading back over to Horatio's and letting herself in. She had picked up a few things from hers, like the ear thermometer. She had also picked up a few things from the shop for him. She put it all away before she went upstairs and found Horatio awake, but resting.

"Well, at least you rested honey." She said as she walked over to him with another glass of water and the thermometer. She could see just how much he was run down, he looked pale and fatigued.

Horatio exhaled a small laugh and looked over at her sleepily as she sat on the edge of the bed. She placed the thermometer in his ear as she placed her hand over his. She looked at it.

"38.7, Horatio, you're burning up." Zoë said as she took the duvet off him.

"Can you sit up for me handsome?" She asked and he sat himself up.

"Thank you" she said as she picked up the glass of water and handed him two aspirin's.

"These should bring your temperature down. Do you still have a headache?" She asked softly.

Horatio took the two tablets and nodded at her.

"Okay handsome, I want you to take your shirt off after you finish the water." She said as she got up and walked into the bathroom, taking the wash cloth with her. Horatio put the glass down after drinking as much as he could and took his t-shirt off just as she asked. She knew he was feeling really bad because he wasn't his usual self.

"Okay honey, just lie back for me" she said as she sat on the bed next to him as he shuffled down and laid back down. She placed a cold damp wash cloth on his forehead and he moaned tiredly, feeling the nice cold cloth against his head.

He picked his hand up and placed it in her lap and gently rubbed her thigh with his thumb, it was a comfort for him. She delicately dabbed at his neck and chest with another damp cloth. He closed his eyes and relaxed, quickly falling asleep. Once Zoë knew he was asleep she very gently picked his hand up and placed it by his side as she got up and picked a blanket out of the cupboard and put it over him as the duvet was too warm for him. She hadn't seen him unwell since his last illness which hospitalised him.

"It doesn't hit you lightly does it honey, always hard and fast." She said softly as she exhaled, feeling for him. She went downstairs and sorted a few things out before going back up and replacing the damp cloth as it had started to warm up. She put a load of washing on before going back upstairs and picking up his glass of water and taking it downstairs to fill it with fresh water. She went back up stairs and saw him moaning in his sleep with a distressed expression. She placed her hand against his cheek and he felt just as warm. He began to fidget a lot as his expression became increasingly distressed. He began to call out for his brother, Ray, Zoë's heart ached for him. It choked her up slightly seeing the pain in his expression. She placed her hand in his and then got up to leave when Horatio woke up suddenly. He began to cough and sat up as Zoë made her way back over to him. She picked the cloth that had just fallen into his lap up and placed it on the side.

Horatio finished coughing and apologised again.

"Stop apologising it's okay." She said with a smile and she handed him the glass of water again.

Horatio pushed it away gently.

"You have to drink otherwise you'll become dehydrated honey." Zoë said softly as she looked at him with a caring expression. He nodded knowing she was right and took the glass.

"Do you think you can come down to eat something, or shall I bring something up?" She asked as she brushed his hair back again.

"I can come down; I'm feeling a little better now." Horatio said as he looked up at her with his blue eyes sparkling.

"Okay handsome" she said with a smile as she picked up the thermometer again.

"38.0 – that's better" she said with a smile as she put it back on the side and got up, handing him his t-shirt. He put it on and got up as Zoë picked up his glass, they walked downstairs.

Horatio sat on the sofa while Zoë sat next to him and turned to him with a smile.

"What would you like for dinner? We can have pasta… or pasta or I can make a salad? Or there's more pasta?" She asked with a grin. Horatio chuckled a little and then coughed a bit.

"It's okay; I'm not too hungry at the moment." Horatio said softly.

"Hmm… are you just saying that so you don't have to eat my cooking?" She asked with a grin.

Horatio chuckled more, causing him to cough again.

"I'm sorry honey, jokes to a minimum. Oh wait, that wasn't actually a joke…" she said as she got up with a smile. He grinned as he stopped coughing and reached for the glass of water on the coffee table.

"You're going to have to put up with my cooking and I've decided that we're having pasta and salad?" She said with a grin, looking to Horatio for his acceptance.

"Okay beautiful." He said as he leant back and looked up at her tiredly. She walked round the sofa and brushed his shoulder lightly.

"Do you want anything else to drink? Orange juice? Iced tea?" She asked as she looked down at him as he relaxed his head back on the sofa, looking up at her.

"I'm good with water, thank you though" Horatio said with a smile.

"Okay honey" she said as she walked out and put some dinner on, preparing some salad while the pasta cooked. She brought two plates through with pasta bake and salad on the side through to him and sat down next to him.

They both put their plates down after eating.

"My cooking isn't **_that_** bad…" she said as she looked at his half eaten plate with a cheeky smile.

"I know beautiful, I'm really not hungry though. It was lovely and thank you." Horatio said with a small smile as his headache returned with revenge.

"Okay honey, I'll forgive you. I do admit, I think I cooked a little too much… I couldn't finish mine either." She said with a smile. She then got up and tidied the kitchen, Horatio following slowly.

"Beautiful, you shouldn't be doing all of this" Horatio said as he tried to help tidy. He walked over to her and placed his hand on her ass as he picked up a glass and intended on putting it in the dishwasher.

"Go and sit down mister. I'm doing this and you're supposed to be resting." She said as she playfully turned him around and urged him to go back into the living room as she took the glass from him. He walked through again and slumped on the sofa as his head pounded and he felt weak and generally unwell.

Zoë came back through and sat next to him. She looked over at him and saw that he was once again feeling worse.

"We should get you back into bed" Zoë said softly as she placed her hand against his forehead again.

"Not too warm at the moment" she said as she got up and picked up his glass and held her hand out to help him up.

"Come on honey" she said softly as she let Horatio past so he walked in front of her.

"I'm just getting you fresh water, go straight up" she ordered softly as she walked through to the kitchen and then rushed up after him. He was just sitting on the bed as Zoë walked in. He rubbed his face and felt really awful. '_I never get ill, what is going on?'_ Horatio questioned himself.

"In to bed" she said with a smile as she placed the water on the side.

"I'm going for a shower; I'll be right back okay?" She said as she picked up a towel from the cupboard.

"Want some company?" Horatio asked with a boyish grin.

"Not if you want me ill in the bed with you…" she said with a small grin. He gave her a nod and then relaxed into the bed as she walked into the bathroom and had a shower. She came back out and put her shorts and small top on before turning to Horatio.

"Have you still got a headache?" She asked him.

"A little bit, why?" Horatio replied, looking over at her.

"Because I was wondering if I need to dry my hair in another room? The hairdryer is pretty loud." She softly as she looked back in the mirror.

"You can do it here, my headache isn't that bad." Horatio said softly.

"Okay handsome, as long as you're sure?" Zoë said brushing her hair, looking back at him.

"I'm sure beautiful" Horatio said with a small smile as he dropped his head back and looked over at Zoë, turning on his side. He looked her body up and down, admiring her. He couldn't help but smile even though he was feeling rough. She dried her hair as Horatio gazed at her, at her ass quite often. She looked over at him in the mirror.

"Down boy… do I need to put trousers on?" she said with a cheeky smile, seeing him ogle her and getting quite excited over it. Horatio chuckled slightly as he continued to watch her as he flicked his eyebrows up and a massive boyish grin appeared across his face. She grinned at him then bent over to dry the underside of her hair.

"Now you're just teasing." Horatio said with a boyish grin and a large arousal coming from under the blankets, looking at her ass. Zoë began to laugh.

"I'm not making you look, am I?" She said with a grin as she stood back up and turned the hair dryer off and put it on the side. "And if you think I'm sorting that one out, you've got another thing coming…" She said with a wink as she walked through into the bathroom to do her teeth and tie her hair up. She came back out and Horatio had gotten himself under control. She sat on the edge of the bed as he looked over at her. She picked up the thermometer and put it in his ear.

"38.3, it's creeping back up again…" she said looking at him softly.

"How are you feeling?" She asked softly as she placed her hand on his chest.

"Better than earlier and even better now you're wearing less." Horatio said cheekily.

"Hmm, the temperature isn't hindering your cheekiness… so that's a good indication I suppose." She said with a grin at him and he then placed his hand on her bare knee and ran his hand up her inner thigh as she placed the thermometer back on the bedside table.

"You have to stop that." She said with a grin as she placed her hand over his to stop him.

"Why's that?" He asked.

"Because you're ill and I don't want to get ill and if you carry on I'm going to get ill." She said as she placed his hand back on the bed and got up. Horatio began to cough again and sat up, covering his mouth. She turned around and rubbed his back. Horatio stopped and reached back for the water, he began to cough again and Zoë took the water off him. With every cough his head began to pound more so. He stopped and took some more sips of water and his cough subsided.

"An early night for the both of us I think." She said as she put the water back on the side when he handed her the glass.

"Try and get some rest handsome." Zoë said as she walked round and pushed the duvet down. She sat on the bed and looked over at him as she picked her feet up and sat against the headboard.

"No funny business, just rest, okay?" Zoë asked with a smile as she pulled a book out from the bedside cabinet draws. Horatio nodded as he slipped down.

"Can I at least share the duvet with you, I feel cold?" Horatio asked with a smile.

"Yes, but if your temperature spikes again, you're having the blanket. Believe me handsome, you're hot." She said as he pulled the blanket off and threw it to the end of the bed as she placed the duvet over him.

"Now please try and sleep" she said with a smile as she looked back at the book and found her place.

"Okay" Horatio said, raising his eyebrows at her, she looked round at him and chuckled a little.

"How about making me feel a little better and wearing less?" Horatio asked cheekily, she looked over at him and chuckled as she shook her head. Horatio grinned at her. He lifted his hand and placed it on her back as she leant forwards to sort the duvet around her legs and pulled her top away from her back and ran his hand up her spine.

"Horatio…" She said looking around to him with a raised eyebrow. He looked up at her with a slightly boyish smile, lost in the feel of her soft skin. She let him do it as she was lost in his eyes as his hand delicately caressed her back. He saw her weakness and ran his hand higher, finding the back of her bra and quickly snapped it undone.

"Horatio!" She chuckled as she pulled his hand down from her back and looked over at him with raised eyebrows. He chuckled back at her, giving her an innocent expression as she pulled the bra off and threw it over to some draws.

"That's the only thing you're getting off me." She said as she looked at him.

"The only thing?" Horatio questioned.

"Yes, now please try and sleep." She said softly as she looked over to him. He exhaled and nodded. Zoë slunk down a little more, but still partially sat up as she picked her book up and began reading. Horatio turned onto his side and looked up at her, feeling a need for her. She saw him looking over at her and then glance down at her breasts.

"You're being naughty, please try and rest Horatio." She said looking over to him as she placed the book down again. He once again reached over and placed his hand on her stomach, quickly pulling her top up.

"Horatio, hands to yourself, please." She asked softly as she exhaled, knowing that she wouldn't be able to resist him much longer. He ignored her and moved over closer and lifted his hand to her left breast as he sat up.

"Horatio, no" she said a little more sternly as she pulled his hand away from her chest and looked at him. He realised he had crossed the line and quickly apologised.

"This temperature is really messing you up, Horatio." She said softly as she placed her hand against his forehead again.

"I'm really so sorry beautiful, I don't know what came over me." Horatio apologised sincerely.

"It's okay, just try and rest now. Please." She said looking over at him and he nodded as he slunk back into the bed and moved away from her slightly, knowing that if he was closer he'd lose himself in her again.

She went back to reading her book and he closed his eyes, quickly relaxing next to her. She became absorbed in the book and Horatio still hadn't managed to fall asleep, he quickly began to get slightly fidgety. He was at that frustrating point where you're half-asleep but also half-awake and can't pass into sleep. It was now dark outside and relatively late. Zoë looked over at him, noticing him fidget constantly. She put her book down in her lap and looked over at him, caringly. She reached over with her right hand and very delicately ran it through his hair. He quickly opened his eyes and looked over at her.

"No luck?" She asked softly and he shook his head. She shuffled closer and began to play with his red-hair as he placed his arm over her thighs and began to sweep his fingers over the very soft skin on the back of her knee. She knew it wasn't him making a move; it was more of a comfort thing so she let him do it. He felt the extremely soft and delicate skin and it seemed to relax him more so.

She then placed the back of her hand over his forehead.

"You're hot again, it's probably why you're not getting to sleep well." She said as she ran her hand through his hair once more as he looked up at her. She gave him a caring expression before reaching over him and picking the thermometer up again. She placed it in his ear as he exhaled.

"I don't think you should wear your bra as much as you do." Horatio commented cheekily.

"Hmm and what makes you say that?" Zoë questioned.

"Easier access and your breasts are perfect." He commented. Zoë couldn't help herself but let out a laugh.

"You know I love my bras and that I think my boobs are too small, the bras give me more confidence." She said softly.

"I know, but I'm telling you that they're perfect, just like you. You shouldn't need to wear them in bed though, I've seen them plenty of times without the bra." Horatio said softly, looking at her. A shy smile appeared across Zoë's face.

"38.8, now stop being cheeky and rest." She sighed as she got back out of bed, placing her book on the side and went into the en-suite. She came back out having dampened some cold wash cloths. She got back in her side and pulled the duvet off him, pulling it all to her side.

"I'm not being cheeky, I'm giving you a compliment." Horatio replied to her previous statement.

"I'm going to ask you to take your t-shirt off again please and I love my bras.." She said with a smile as he sat up and pulled his t-shirt off, throwing it to the end of the bed.

"Thank you honey" she said as she handed him two more aspirins. He took them with water and then laid back down. She placed one of the wash cloths on his forehead again and then dabbed at his chest and neck with the other. She leant against the headboard as she dabbed at his chest and he put his arm over her legs, stroking her skin on the side of her leg. She saw his breathing relax as he finally began to fall to sleep as she gently swept her fingers across the skin on his forearm as he swept his fingers across her leg. She watched him fall asleep and then stopped dabbing at his chest as she lightly threw the damp cloth over onto the bedside table. He was no longer stroking her leg so she knew he had fallen asleep but continued to run her fingers over his skin, she picked up her book again and began to read again. She continued to stroke his forearm until she finally found herself quite tired. She looked over at the clock and realised that she had spent hours reading. She put the book down and gently placed Horatio's hand and arm on the bed beside him and pulled the blanket up and covered him, feeling that he was a lot cooler now. She slid down and pulled the duvet up and curled up, turning the wall lights off.

Horatio began to wake as his cough pulled him from his dreams; he tried to be quiet and got up, he quickly walked downstairs to get a glass of water. Once he'd stopped coughing he went back upstairs feeling exhausted. He looked at the alarm clock and sighed as it showed 5.30. He lightly got back into bed, trying not to wake Zoë but he had no luck and Zoë woke up as he sat back on the bed.

"Mmm" she moaned and then looked up at him as she rolled onto her side. "Are you alright Horatio?" She asked softly.

"Mmm" Horatio mumbled as he nodded as he leant back against the headboard. He put his hand up to his head as it pounded. Zoë sat up as she reached over for the thermometer and stuck it in his ear, seeing the extreme fatigue on his face as he rested his head back.

"38.9, oh handsome" she said as she got out of bed and picked up the wash cloths.

She came back into the bedroom having dampened them again.

"Can you lie down for me please?" Zoë asked as she sat by him on the edge of the bed. He slowly slid down, even lifting his arms felt like it was too much effort.

"Well done honey" Zoë said seeing just how unwell he was feeling.

She placed the wash cloth on his forehead while she dabbed at his arms, chest and neck and wiped him down.

"How are you feeling?" She asked softly as she dabbed at his chest.

"Marvellous" Horatio mumbled.

Zoë exhaled a small chuckle before asking him again.

"Really, how are you feeling?" She asked.

"Not brilliant, but nothing I can't handle." He said looking over at her, exhausted. She gave him a nod.

"Is your headache any worse, better or about the same as yesterday?" She asked softly.

"About the same." He replied.

"Okay, any tenderness in anywhere?" She asked softly.

"No" Horatio replied quietly.

"No stiff neck?" She asked softly.

"No" Horatio said softly.

"Sensitivity to light?" She asked as she leant over and opened his eyes wider, assessing how quickly they react.

"No" Horatio said softly. "It's not meningitis again, that headache was severe." Horatio mumbled lightly.

"Okay handsome, I had to check" she said softly as she ran a hand through his hair. He nodded a little and closed his eyes again. He began to fall back to sleep and Zoë got up, but Horatio woke up again. She walked round the bed and sat up on her side next to him as she ran her hand through his hair. She continued to dab at his chest to cool him down and he began to fall asleep again as she continued to play with his hair. She dozed off as well and woke up at 8.30 slumped against the headboard.

She carefully got out of bed, not waking Horatio and went for a shower in the main bathroom so she didn't wake him up. She tidied a little before nipping to the shop for some more aspirin and then got back and checked up on him, he hadn't moved.

She kept herself occupied for most of the day while Horatio slept almost continuously - stirring every now and then when Zoë would take his temperature, which remained quite high still and when she replaced the wash cloths. He finally woke that evening around 6.30pm still feeling exhausted despite the amount of sleep he had gotten. He looked over to the clock and saw the time and sighed as he rubbed his eyes with his hands. He took a deep breath and felt pain in his chest and then began to cough, violently. He sat up again and Zoë quickly came up hearing the severity of the cough. She rubbed his back gently as his cough began to subside.

"How are you feeling?" She asked as he got his breath back.

"Like I'm going to cough up a lung any minute." Horatio mumbled as he exhaled.

"Sounds like it too, stay there I'll get whatever you want." Zoë said softly as he placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I need the loo" Horatio said quietly looking up at her tiredly.

"Okay handsome, go slowly, call me if you need anything." She said softly as she picked his glass up and turned around and went to get another as Horatio stood up and began to walk to the loo when he started to feel unbalanced on his feet, he stumbled into the wall and Zoë immediately turned around, seeing Horatio fall against the wall. Her heart raced as she almost threw the glass onto the top of the draws and rushed over to him, taking hold of him.

"I think I got up too quickly" Horatio mumbled breathlessly. Zoë quickly placed his arm around her neck and hers around his waist and lower back. She began to help him back to the bed as quickly as he could manage, but every small step he took she could feel his weight on her more and more.

"Stay with me handsome" she said as she tried to pull him over to the bed but he stopped and his head began to get lower as his vision was almost gone.

"Stay with me!" Zoë said as she felt his body relax and become a dead weight as she pulled him into her, barely keeping hold of him. There was no way she could drag or carry him over to the bed. She very gently laid him on the floor, delicately placing his head down and then she lifted his legs. He began to come around again, slowly. She rubbed his sternum in hope that it'll bring him round quicker but he began to cough. Zoë immediately rolled him over into the recovery position and placed her hand under his head; lifting it off the floor and opening his mouth with her other hand in case he was sick or coughed up sputum.

"Horatio can you hear me?" Zoë called loudly as she quickly took his pulse, letting go of his mouth. It seemed to be quite fast. Horatio managed to nod at her as he stopped coughing.

"Okay honey, you're okay. Just lay still for me for a moment and relax." She said softly as she rubbed his arm slightly.

She continued to talk to him for a while and then got him to sit up, kneeling behind him in case he passed out again.

"Boy, you're really under the weather; I don't think I've ever seen you pass out before." Zoë said softly as she rubbed his shoulder as he rested his head back against her chest. She gently stroked the side of his head as she spoke to him.

"Okay handsome, do you think you can get up and get back into bed?" Zoë said softly.

"Yeah, but I still need the loo." Horatio said softly.

"Okay, we're going to get you up slowly." She said softly as she placed her arms under his and slowly pulled him up, with his help.

"Wiggle your toes and clench your bum cheeks, it'll increase your blood pressure." She said softly.

He let out a small chuckle as he exhaled.

"Just stand for a little while." She said as she held on to him tightly. She spoke to him more and then a few minutes later let him go.

"Go to the loo, shout if you feel odd or need anything, okay?" Zoë said as she rubbed his forearm and he gave her a nod. Horatio made his way into the loo while Zoë sorted the bed out, ready for him to get straight back into it. Horatio came out after washing and drying his hands and slowly walked over to the bed. He sat on the edge and took another deep breath and felt the same sharp stabbing pain and grimaced, raising his hand to his chest.

"What's wrong? Chest pain?" Zoë said as she immediately walked over to him and crouched down.

"Horatio tell me what's wrong." She said seriously as he looked up at her. He nodded and she immediately stood up.

"Stay there, I'll be right back." She said as she rushed out of the bedroom and down the stairs. She jogged down the road and picked up her first aid kit from the boot of her car and ran back to Horatio's. She rushed up the stairs and threw the bag on the bed.

"Do you still have the pain?" She asked as she whipped out a small ECG monitor. She quickly stuck the pads to his chest and attached the leads.

"No" Horatio said quietly as he leant on the bed.

"What sort of pain was it?" She asked him as she looked at the monitor.

"Sharp, stabbing pain?" Horatio questioned himself, not really knowing how to explain it.

"Okay handsome, was it brought on when you took a deep breath?" She asked as she placed the monitor on the edge of the bed and pulled her stethoscope out. Horatio nodded at her.

"Good news is that it's not a heart attack." She said with a smile as it was what she had initially feared. She knelt on the floor and listened to him breathe.

"Can you take a deep breath for me? If it hurts too much, don't worry about it." She said as he tried to take a deep breath but stopped when the pain hit him again.

She got up and leant over him, listening to his back. "Steady breathing" she said as she listened.

She crouched back down and placed the stethoscope down.

"Have you coughed anything up? Sputum?" She asked as she looked up at him.

"Yes" Horatio replied as he controlled his breathing.

"What colour was it?" She asked as she rubbed his leg.

"I don't know I didn't look at it…" Horatio said looking at her with raised eyebrows.

"Okay well the next time you do cough it up, tell me or show me, okay?" Zoë said as she stood up and picked the thermometer up.

"I can tell you that you definitely have an infection, but I'm not a doctor." Zoë said as she placed the thermometer in his ear.

"38.5, we need to cool you down." She said as she gestured for him to lie down, as he did she pulled off the ECG wires. After he had laid down she placed a pulse oximeter on his finger before going to the bathroom to dampen the cloths.

She came back in and placed one on his forehead and dabbed the other over his chest and neck as she looked at his oxygen sats.

"95%, not too bad, it's below what it would normally be though." Zoë said thinking, also counting how many breaths he took.

"Hmm… resps are higher too." She said talking to herself.

"It's a trip to the doctors for you tomorrow." Zoë said as she took the pulse oximeter off his finger and dabbed at his chest and neck.

"I don't need to go to the doctors, it'll sort itself out." Horatio said roughly.

"You're going to the doctors, you'll need antibiotics. If you don't go, you'll be off work even longer because there is no way you can work like this." Zoë said raising an eyebrow at him.

"Of course I can work." Horatio said looking at her.

"No you can't, you just passed out trying to walk to the loo and you're getting chest pain with deep breaths…" Zoë said, looking at him raising both eyebrows. Horatio exhaled.

"It's just an infection." Horatio said, not wanting to have to take time off.

"Which could land you in hospital if you go to work and make it worse…" Zoë said as she wiped his arms down. Horatio exhaled a sigh again.

"I'm sorry handsome, but when you get ill, you get really ill." She said as she looked at him softly.

"You never get ill with the simple things do you? Always have to go for the nasty illnesses." She said with a smile raising her eyebrow. Horatio chuckled, knowing there was some truth in it, but he was quickly thrown into a coughing fit and sat up as Zoë handed him a tissue and rubbed his back.

His cough subsided after a minute and he went to throw the tissue in the bin when Zoë stopped him.

"Look at the colour of it or I will have to…" Zoë said as she stopped rubbing his back.

Horatio looked at her, displeased.

"I know it's not nice, but it can indicate what sort of infection you have." Zoë said urging him to. Horatio quickly looked at the tissue.

"Reddy orange I guess" Horatio said as he threw the tissue away.

"Would you say rusty then?" She asked softly and he nodded at her.

"That's not such good news for you then, it's most likely pneumonia, from the sounds of it it's only one lobe affected, I can't be sure though." Zoë said as she got up and passed him a glass of water.

"Pneumonia?" Horatio questioned.

"Yes, don't ask me how you contracted it because I haven't got a clue…" Zoë said with a small smile, completely confused as it wasn't a prevalent illness in Miami.

"You definitely need some antibiotics, you're symptoms aren't severe enough to take you to the emergency department, but you definitely require a look over by a doctor." Zoë said as she placed her first aid bag on the floor by the draws. Horatio sighed as he laid himself back down.

"No work for a week, I suspect." She said as she walked back over to him.

"The news just gets better and better, doesn't it?" Horatio said softly as he exhaled steadily.

"Mm-hmm, and if I get that too, you're going to be in a lot of trouble…" Zoë said softly as she sat on the edge of the bed and dabbed at his chest and neck again.

"I will try my best to keep it to myself." Horatio said roughly.

"Do you think you can eat something?" Zoë asked softly.

"I'm really not hungry." Horatio croaked.

"I know honey, not even something small? Like a slice of toast?" She asked rubbing his arm.

"I can give it a go" Horatio said quietly as he looked over at her tiredly.

"Okay handsome, I'll be right back up." She said with a smile as she got back up. He gave her a nod and she walked out. She made him some toast and came back up with it as he pulled himself up and leant back against the headboard. She handed him the plate and picked up his glass and took it downstairs to fill it up with fresh water again and brought up two aspirin tablets after tidying the kitchen a little.

"Can you not manage anymore?" Zoë asked softly as she looked at the half eaten slice of toast.

"I really can't, thank you though." Horatio said softly.

"Okay honey, take these and try and get some more sleep." She said as she handed him the tablets and glass of water. Horatio gave her a nod and took the glass and tablets out of her hands.

"Thank you" Horatio said roughly and then popped the pills as Zoë picked up his plate and told him to lie down. He did as she asked and she took the plate downstairs and stuck it in the dishwasher. She went back up and placed the cold cloth back on his forehead and wiped him down with the other cloth. He quickly fell asleep and she placed the cloth on the side as she pulled the blanket half up over him. She left him to sleep and relaxed downstairs before getting a shower and getting into bed lightly, not disturbing Horatio. She knew he was in a deep sleep as he didn't even stir when she got in the bed when he'd usually wake or at the very least stir. She took his temperature quickly and it showed 38.5. '_What is tomorrow going to bring? Surely it has to be better than today?'_ She asked herself before she fell asleep, wrapped up in the duvet after covering him with the blanket.

**Thank you all for reading, I'm afraid that my posts will be slowing down for the time being as my exams are fast approaching, post speed should be back up to normal the week after next.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Monday morning quickly arrived and Zoë woke up as the alarm screeched. She quickly dove over Horatio and slammed the button down in hope of getting to it before it woke him. She was too late and he had already woken and also gone to stop it.

"Sorry handsome, I didn't want it to wake you." She said as she leant back over to her side and turned the wall lights on dimly.

"It's okay" he said roughly, looking completely exhausted.

"How are you feeling?" She asked as she sat up.

"Mmm" Horatio mumbled.

"That good, huh?" She asked as she picked up the thermometer and placed it in his ear.

"38.6" she sighed as she kicked the duvet off her and walked round to him to pick up the cloths and dampen them again. She placed one over this forehead and gave him a quick rub down. She picked his glass up and filled it with fresh water and gave him two more aspirins.

"I don't need the tablets, they're not doing anything." Horatio mumbled.

"They've got to be doing some good honey, they take your temperature down." Zoë said as she sat on the edge of the bed.

"Mmm" Horatio moaned as he shook his head and closed his eyes. "I don't need them." Horatio added quietly.

"You won't even take them for me?" She asked softly, hoping that will get him to take them. He opened his eyes slightly and looked over at her and exhaled. She knew she had him.

"Okay" Horatio said as he sat up slowly and held a weak hand out to take the tablets and picked up the glass of water. He began to cough violently again and took a tissue from the box on the side.

"You see, you definitely can't go into work like this." She said with a raised eyebrow as his cough subsided and he threw the tissue into the bin.

"I would have given it a go." Horatio said as he placed the glass back on the side.

"Hmm, I bet you would have, aren't you lucky you have me?" She said as she picked the cloth up that had fallen into his lap with a cheeky smile.

"Always lucky to have you, beautiful" Horatio mumbled quietly with a smile.

"Always the charmer too, even when unwell" she said with a smile as she gestured for him to lie back down. Horatio let out a small laugh as he exhaled.

"If you want a shower, I suggest you take one now while I'm here." Zoë said softly as she placed her hand on one of his legs.

Suddenly his sexual desire for her was firing up again. He placed his hand over hers as he looked into her eyes, melting under her gaze. She raised an eyebrow at him, trying to figure him out.

"I'm not sure what you're thinking, but it better not be what I think you're thinking." Zoë said with a growing smile. His smile grew and he sat up.

"You're so beautiful." He said sincerely as he tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear and looked into her eyes. Zoë exhaled, feeling his invisible pull, she wanted him just as much as he wanted her. He dropped his hand from her head to her shoulder where he took the strap of her top and pulled it over her shoulder.

"Horatio, we don't have time and I don't want to end up in hospital because I will if I get the infection." She warned, but it didn't stop him. He ran his other hand up her leg and she was finding it harder and harder to resist. She exhaled and closed her eyes, feeling his hand tentatively coast up her inner thigh. He saw her weakness and moved his hand from her shoulder down. He caressed the skin on her chest with the backs of his fingers and then tugged at her top.

She felt him place his hand over her left breast and she opened her eyes again.

"Horatio, no. I can't do this." She said taking his hands away from her. Horatio sat back, realising he was once again pressuring her.

"I'm so sorry beautiful." He said sincerely, shocked with himself.

"This can't keep happening Horatio, I will end up in hospital. It's difficult to resist you." She said honestly.

"I know sweetheart, I'm truly sorry." He sighed, getting himself under control in his pants.

"It's okay, just try and keep your hands to yourself because they really do work like magic." She sighed as she looked into his apologetic blues. Horatio nodded at her and began to slowly get out of bed as Zoë got up.

"Go slowly, I don't want you passing out again." Zoë said as she stood by him as he stood up. Horatio nodded as he stood, he stood for a few seconds, letting the slight light-headedness pass before he walked into the en-suite slowly.

"Call if you need anything." She said as he closed the door too and nodded at her with an exhausted smile. She felt so bad for him and wished that she could take the illness from him. While he was in the shower she took the sheet, pillow cases and duvet cover off the bed and changed them. Horatio walked out of the shower in his towel, looking a little more refreshed but still exhausted.

"Beautiful, you don't need to do all of this." Horatio said to her as she threw the old sheets in the washing bin.

"I'm not letting you do it…" she said with a smile as she turned to him with the washing bin in her hands. Horatio gave her a small tired smile, not having the energy to argue with her.

"There are some clean clothes and boxers on the bed." Zoë said as she walked out and into the utility room to put some washing on. She walked back up and into the bedroom as Horatio was just putting a thin light shirt on.

She placed a fresh glass of water on the bed beside him and got him back into bed.

"I hope you had a cooler shower?" Zoë asked as she pulled a clean blanket from the cupboard.

"It was luke-warm" Horatio replied as he laid back down.

"Hmm, the thermometer will be the judge of that." She said with a small smile as she sat on the bed and placed it in his ear again.

"38.6, the same as earlier, I suppose it's not any worse." She said with a small smile as she brushed his hair to the side.

"I'm going to have my shower now, call me if you need me?" Zoë asked softly as she got up and Horatio nodded at her slowly.

She walked into the en-suite and had a quick shower, quickly returning to get dressed.

"I'll be right back handsome." She said as she walked out and downstairs, she made a couple of phone calls – one to the doctor's office to book Horatio an appointment and then one to work to say that she'd be late and Horatio wasn't coming in. She went back up stairs and Horatio looked over at her.

"You've got a doctor's appointment at 9.25, I'm taking you and you are getting some antibiotics." She said as she turned around and flicked the straighteners on.

"I don't need the doctor." Horatio mumbled roughly.

"Yes you do and you're going." Zoë said as she picked the straighteners up after they beeped at her.

"Mmm" Horatio moaned as he shook his head.

"You're going; you don't want to be off work even longer do you? The sooner you get the antibiotics, the sooner you get back to work." Zoë said quickly glancing back at him. Horatio exhaled and nodded slowly.

"Good" she said with a smile as she continued to do her hair. Horatio relaxed and dozed off as Zoë continued to get ready.

9am quickly came around and she woke Horatio gently.

"Come on handsome, we need to get going soon." Zoë said softly as he looked up at her tiredly and nodded as he pushed himself up. He took a few more sips of the drink and placed it on the side as he swung his legs round and off the bed.

"Let me change and I'll be all yours." Horatio said softly.

"Handsome, I don't think the doctor is going to care what you're wearing; getting changed will only use up energy you don't have." She said as she placed her hand on his arm softly as she looked down at him caringly. He nodded in agreement and slowly stood up, letting the slight light-headedness pass.

"Alright?" Zoë asked softly as she rubbed his back gently. Horatio nodded slowly as they made their way out, Zoë walked down the stairs before Horatio and kept a close eye on him.

He had a small glass of orange juice before Zoë handed him a coat and shoes.

"Sit on the sofa and I'll bring my car up." Zoë said as she picked her keys up.

"Just use mine beautiful" Horatio said roughly.

"Are you sure?" Zoë questioned as she put her jacket on.

"Yes" Horatio answered as he handed her his keys.

"Okay handsome, are you ready?" She asked softly before turning around after he nodded.

"Let's go then." She said as they made their way out. They arrived at the doctor's office and Zoë helped Horatio out of the car. They walked in and Zoë booked him in as he went to sit down. She went to sit with him as he rested his head back on the wall.

"Don't argue with the doctor, okay? He knows what he's doing." Zoë said looking over at him softly.

"I won't." Horatio said tiredly as he shivered, feeling really cold. Horatio was then called in almost immediately, he stood up slowly and Zoë gave him a smile. He gave her a small smile and turned around to walk through to the office. Zoë sat back and picked up a magazine.

Roughly 10 minutes later, Horatio walked out of the doors and through to the waiting room where Zoë looked up and put the magazine down.

"How'd it go?" She asked sweetly as she walked over to him.

"I've got antibiotics and he thinks it's Pneumonia." Horatio said holding up a small piece of paper.

"Okay handsome" she said as they walked through to the pharmacy and Horatio picked up his prescription. Zoë put it in her handbag as she threaded her arm around Horatio's and they walked out.

"Let's get you home handsome." She said softly as they walked over to Horatio's car.

Before they knew it they were back home and Zoë was helping Horatio back into bed.

"When did he say to take your first dose?" Zoë asked as she placed the blanket back over him.

"Tonight" Horatio mumbled slightly.

"Okay handsome." She said softly as she took his temperature again.

"38.5" she said to herself as she got up and dampened the wash cloth and placed it over his forehead.

"I've got to go to work, get some rest, I've put some water on the side for you. If you wake up and I'm not here still, I want you to take your temperature and you ring me immediately if it's over 39degrees, okay? Or if you feel really bad you ring me anyway, okay?" Zoë asked as she gently rubbed his chest and he nodded at her.

"Try and keep yourself cool and I'll be back as soon as I can possibly be." Zoë said softly as she got up.

"Have a good day beautiful, I love you." Horatio said softly as he reached for her hand.

"I love you too; remember to ring if you need anything." She said softly and then leant down and lightly kissed him on the cheek. Horatio nodded at her and let go of her hand. She quickly walked out after giving him a smile and closed the door too as she saw Horatio close his eyes.

She quickly walked up the road and got into her car and checked her phone.

Ryan had messaged her with an update with where their next crime scene was. She had no time to go and get her hummer so drove straight over there. Horatio had fallen asleep almost instantly.

Zoë turned up at the scene where a man had been stabbed, Ryan and Walter were just leaving for the lab in Ryan's hummer as Eric collected the last pieces of evidence.

"Hey" Zoë said as she walked up behind Eric.

"Hey, where have you been?" Eric asked as he stood up.

"I took Horatio to the doctors; there was no way he could drive in on his own." Zoë said a she pulled on a pair of gloves.

"Is he okay?" Eric asked concerned.

"Yeah, he's got antibiotics now. He's got Pneumonia… don't ask me where he got it from, I haven't got a clue." Zoë said with a small smile as she looked round the scene and shielded her eyes from the glaring sun.

"How did you get him to go to the doctors? I don't even like going, let alone Horatio…" Eric asked curiously.

"You men are all the same… with difficulty, I can tell you that." She said with a smile. Eric chuckled a little and then looked back down at the evidence he was just looking at.

"What have you got then?" Zoë asked as she looked down at the small piece of ripped cloth attached to a small, waist-height fence.

"I think it came from the attackers clothing as he got away." Eric said as he pulled it away from the fence with tweezers as Zoë crouched down beside him.

"Looks expensive…" Zoë said as she leaned in closer.

"Yeah… it looks like he caught himself on the fence as he got away." Eric said as he bagged it.

"Did you find the murder weapon?" Zoë asked as she stood back up.

"No, we swept the entire scene; the killer probably took it with him in a panic." Eric said as he stood up and looked around again.

"Have you checked the car?" Zoë asked as she looked at the silver car.

"We've had a quick look around it and looked in through the windows, but we have no cause to enter it." Eric said as he stood up and looked at the car with it.

"It looks expensive, like that clothing…" Zoë said as she looked over at it and then walked over to it with Eric closely following. She peered in at the cream leather seats.

"Nice…" Zoë said as she walked around.

"What is it? A Mercedes?" She asked as she looked at the logo.

"Yeah, a C-Class Coupé" Eric said as he looked at her.

"I got it half right." Zoë said with a smile as she walked back over to the fencing. Zoë walked over to where the body was found and began to imagine how the scene could have played out.

"Hey Eric, come here please." She said as she looked round to him, holding her hand up shielding her eyes. Eric walked over.

"Where would you go if you had gotten out of the car, gotten into a fight and stabbed the guy and still had the bloody blade. You would go over the fence, wouldn't you? You wouldn't run out of the car park into a busy road with a bloody knife, would you?" Zoë asked

"Yeah, but I wouldn't go over that fence, I'd go over that one" Eric said pointing to the other side.

"But if you were in a blind panic, you'd go to the nearest exit, wouldn't you?" Zoë said as she again walked over to the fence.

"But it's full of brambles and weeds, not even an idiot would run through that." Eric said looking at Zoë.

"I think he was an idiot in that case." Zoë said softly.

"We're not going in there, are we?" Eric questioned.

"We are indeed." Zoë said as she pushed herself up over the waist high fence and got over.

"Come on then." She said with a smile as Eric sighed. He hopped over the fence with ease and they stood in the long grass and looked over the row of brambles.

"Ladies first" Eric said with a smile.

"You've got the camera" Zoë replied with raised eyebrows.

"Now you have." Eric said as he passed her the camera. Zoë sighed and took the camera.

She walked to the right a little and found that the brambles had been disturbed; she photographed it and then began to make her way through the brambles carefully with Eric following closely. There were a few hisses as they were stabbed by the brambles but made their way through relatively quickly.

"That wasn't too bad, was it?" Zoë said as she turned around.

"I've got bush and brambles all over my trousers now." Eric said brushing the debris off.

"You're almost as bad as Ryan." Zoë said with a small chuckle as she turned around and began to walk.

"Hey, Zoë there's a gravitational blood drop here." Eric said as he crouched down. Zoë turned around and got a picture before Eric got a sample.

"Think it could be our killers?" Zoë asked softly.

"No, it's probably from our victim and the knife." Eric replied as she stood back up and turned around.

"What's that?" Zoë questioned as she looked round, shielding her eyes from the sun. Eric stood back up and walked over to her.

"Water?" Eric asked as he heard the slight trickling or splashing of water and looked round as well.

"Mmm" Zoë agreed as they began to walk, scanning the area with their eyes.

As they walked, the sound of water got louder and carried on walking, another 750 yards they reached a shallow river, at its deepest it must have been knee height.

"I think it's time you got wet." Zoë said with a smile and then turned around to see a small ally way.

"I reckon he either threw it in there or dumped it in that ally way there." Zoë said as she turned back around to Eric.

"Are you not going to come in?" Eric asked as he made his way down the bank and stood at the water's edge, and saw something glistening in the water at the other side.

"No, I went through the brambles first and these gorgeous babies are new." She said lifting one of her feet to reveal her heels. Eric chuckled a little and shook his head.

"I think there's something over there." Eric said as he stepped into the river and began walking through.

Zoë looked over but saw nothing, the angle clearly wasn't right for her to catch the glistening of something in the water.

"What have you got?" She asked as Eric leant down and seemed to pick something up.

"A standard issue army pocket knife" Eric said as he held it up and began to make his way to Zoë.

"Could it be the murder weapon?" Zoë asked softly.

"It seems to have blood on it still, so I'd say yes." Eric said as he held it up for Zoë to photograph.

"How hard was the current?" Zoë asked as Eric walked up the bank and they began to make their way back, using the ally way instead of going back through the brambles.

"It was quite gentle, there should be some useable prints on it, if not, hopefully our killer cut himself too." Eric said as he held the bag with the knife in.

They continued to talk as they walked back, one of the officers held the tape up for them as Eric stuck the evidence in his hummer.

"HEY, when are you people done here?" A man shouted as he walked up to the tape.

"Not quite yet sir" Zoë said as she began to walk over to him as she placed the gloves in her pocket.

"Well when can I get my car back?" He asked as Eric began to make his way over there as Zoë stood in front of the man.

"This is your car?" Zoë asked.

"Yes, I just stated that." The man said agitated as Eric stood by Zoë. Zoë looked down at his trousers and saw a small rip in them.

"Sir, do you mind telling us where you ripped your trousers?" Zoë asked as she looked back up at him.

"No, I didn't even know they were ripped." The man claimed.

"Can you hold your hands out for us?" Eric asked as Zoë stared at him.

"Why?" He questioned with his hands in his pockets.

"Because I asked" Eric said.

"Sir, we can do this here or down at MDPD." Zoë said as she stood strongly. He exhaled and held his hands out to Eric.

"Where did you cut your hand?" Eric asked.

"I caught it earlier in my office." He stated.

"Are you sure it wasn't on a pocket knife that was used to stab a man today?"

"No" the man denied.

"Eric, take a look at his sleeve." Zoë said as she placed a hand on her hip.

"What? What about my sleeve?" The man questioned as he pulled his arm in to look at the sleeve.

"It's got blood on it." Eric said looking at him intimidatingly.

"I think it's a trip down to MDPD with you." Zoë said as she called over an officer.

"I had a nosebleed this morning." Zoë quickly took a swab of the blood as he held his arm up.

"Yeah, well DNA will confirm that then." Zoë said as a police officer took the man away.

"Well that was easy; he just walked right into our hands." Zoë said with a smile as she turned around and began to walk over to her car.

"We don't know if it was him for certain." Eric said softly.

"Well, his trousers are ripped and are the same material as you found on the fence, he has a cut hand most likely from the knife and blood on his sleeve, probably from our vic." Zoë said raising an eyebrow as she shielded her eyes again.

Eric nodded in agreement and began to walk over to his hummer when he turned around and looked at Zoë again.

"You should get some sunglasses." Eric said with a smile.

"I've got plenty, but I leave the sunglasses part to Horatio, you know how much he loves his sunglasses…" Zoë said with a smile. Eric chuckled and nodded as Zoë got into her car.

"See you back at MDPD." Zoë said and then closed the door. Eric gave her a nod and she pulled off as Eric got into his hummer.

Back at the lab Ryan and Walter had gotten to work on some of the evidence when Zoë walked in over to them in the lab.

"Think we've already got our killer." Zoë said with a smile as she leant on the table next to Ryan.

"What?" Walter asked as he looked up at her.

"You missed all the fun; he practically walked into our hands after you two left." Zoë said with a smile as she flicked her hair back.

"You are joking, aren't you? You turn up and 5 minutes later you've already got a suspect?" Ryan asked crossing his arms.

"Yep" Zoë said with a smile as she turned around to watch Eric walk through the doors with the suspect. Eric walked in and handed Ryan the knife and other evidence he collected. Zoë and Eric walked out and into another lab and got the details on the suspect and found that he had a large rap sheet with the selling of drugs.

"Explains the expensive car and clothes." Zoë said as she printed off some of the pictures.

"Yeah, I think it's time we go and speak with Mr Rossier." Eric said as Zoë walked over to him with a file with the evidence she'd just printed off and gave him a nod. They walked out of the lab and over to the interrogation room. Eric held the door open for Zoë and they both then walked in.

"Mr Rossier, would you like to explain why your car was parked there?" Eric asked.

"I was seeing a friend." He said as he sat back and crossed his arms.

"To sell drugs?" Zoë asked.

"I'm past that." He said looking at Zoë intensely.

"How do you explain that cut on your hand and how you ripped your trousers on the fence by your car?" Zoë asked.

"I must have caught my trousers on the fence as I threw some rubbish over the fence."

"There was no rubbish there, Mr Rossier." Eric said as he leant on the table.

"Wind must've took it." He said as he looked out of the window then back to Eric and Zoë.

"It's not windy out there." Zoë said raising an eyebrow.

"You missed the part where you cut your hand." Eric reminded him as he stood up.

"I caught it on a broken glass this morning." The man said covering his hand up more.

Zoë crossed her arms. "That wound is a lot fresher than this morning." Zoë said staring at him intensely, she saw him breaking, he had begun sweating and getting more and more nervous.

"Do you recognise this?" She asked as she flicked the picture of the knife over to him.

"No" he said as he pushed it away after looking at it for a second.

"You were in the army a few years back though, weren't you?" Eric asked.

"I was…" he replied.

"Then you do recognise this knife?" Zoë asked.

"I recognise it, it was standard issue." He said dropping his hands to the table.

"I asked you if you recognised it and you said no?" Zoë said, leaning on the table too.

"I thought you were asking if it was mine."

"So this isn't your knife and if we ran tests on it, it wouldn't have any connections to you at all?" Zoë asked.

"No"

"It wouldn't have blood from your hand on it?" Eric asked as he too leant back down onto the table.

"No" he replied again.

"We'll be the judge of that." Zoë said as she stood up again.

"How about the drugs we found on your victim? You didn't supply those to him?"

"No" he replied quickly.

"Are you sure he wasn't coming back to you for more drugs?" Eric asked.

"I told you I'm not in that business anymore."

"No, you're in construction, right?" Zoë asked as she crossed her arms.

"That's right."

"So you work on a construction site wearing expensive clothing, like what you're wearing? Where does an office come into this? You said you cut your hand in an office…"

"Yeah?" The man said, unsure of himself, knowing he was caught in a lie. He completely ignored the question about the office.

"Look I didn't kill that man." Mr Rossier pleaded.

"We know you did it, we're just waiting for our lab to confirm the evidence." Zoë said as she looked round to see Ryan walking towards the room. Zoë walked over to the door and Ryan handed her a file. She walked back over beside Eric and read the file.

"How do you explain your blood on the knife?" Zoë said as she put a picture in front of him.

He remained silent.

"Do you care to explain how the victim's blood got onto your sleeve, or shall we tell you how that happened?" Zoë asked. He remained silent.

"Let us tell you then, the victim needed another fix but was low on drugs, he went to get some more off you. There was a struggle and you pulled out your old army knife and stabbed him. You panicked and jumped over the fence, ripping your trousers and through the brambles and disposed of the knife before running back down the ally." Eric said as he looked over at the results.

"We know you were his drug dealer, your print was found on the packet that had the drugs in them." Zoë said sternly.

"Alright, he came to me asking for more drugs, he had no money but was desperate for a fix. When I refused he tried to smash my car window in. I stopped him and accidently stabbed him as I got my pocket knife out to defend myself." He man claimed.

"You were twice his size, why didn't you just restrain him?" Eric asked.

"He was crazy, he needed those drugs." Mr Rossier explained.

Eric gave the officers a nod and they came and picked him up.

The rest of the day passed easily with the team doing paperwork.

Zoë finally got back to Horatio's and parked up on his drive and let herself in, placing her keys next to his and her shoes beside his. She walked upstairs, quietly and into Horatio's room where Horatio was still sleeping, he had pulled the duvet up over him and seemed to be sleeping peacefully, but sweating a lot.

She sat on the bed beside him and looked at the glass, nothing had been moved, indicating that he'd slept all day. She leant over and placed the back of her hand against his forehead.

"Jesus Christ Horatio." She said as he stirred a little, moaning. She gently pushed the duvet off him and pushed it over to the side she slept on and placed her hand against his arm.

She immediately picked up the thermometer and placed it in his ear as he turned his head and moaned.

"It's okay handsome, it's Zoë. I'm just taking your temperature." She said softly, stroking his arm. '_39.4, good Lord'_ she thought to herself. She immediately got up and went downstairs and picked up a bowl and some ice packs from the freezer. She ran some cold water into the bowl and then went upstairs. She placed the bowl on the side with the ice packs and then leant over Horatio.

"Horatio, can you wake up for me honey?" She asked loudly and he just moved a little and moaned slightly. She opened his eyes and looked at them.

"Zoë?" He mumbled dryly and roughly.

"Okay handsome, I'm going to take your shirt and joggers off, okay?" She said softly as she moved down and pulled his joggers from his hips and down his legs. She pulled them completely off and threw them into the washing bin. She took hold of his hands and hauled him up slowly and then took a hold of his neck and shoulder as she quickly got in behind him and leant his head back against her shoulder. Horatio moaned a little more.

"I'm sorry Horatio; I need to get your t-shirt off." She said softly as she pulled the bottom of his shirt up. She pulled it over his head and arms and rested him back as she threw it to the end of the bed.

"Okay handsome, I'm just going to lie you back, okay?" Zoë said as she gently pushed him forward, supporting his neck and then very gently lying him back down. She looked his body over for any sign of a rash but there was nothing.

She quickly wetted the wash cloth that she picked up off the pillow and placed it back on his forehead and then walked through to the closet and pulled a few hand towels to wrap the icepacks in. She then placed a few around his body as she wiped him down with the other cloth, wiping his cheeks, neck, torso, arms and legs.

"Horatio can you speak to me?" Zoë called loudly.

"Mmm" Horatio moaned quietly.

"Speak to me then handsome. How are you feeling?" She said as she wiped his chest down.

"Cold and tired" Horatio replied quietly.

"Okay handsome, I know you feel cold, but you're very hot at the moment, I've got to cool you down." Zoë said as she wiped his arms. She got up quickly and picked up her first aid kit.

"Horatio, do you hurt anywhere?" Zoë asked loudly as she threaded her fingers through his hair.

"Mmm" Horatio moaned as he shook his head.

"Okay handsome, do you still have the headache?" Zoë asked and he picked up his right hand and placed it in her lap, feeling the fabric of her trousers.

"Mmm" Horatio replied roughly as he turned his head and looked over at her.

"Was that a yes, or a no?" Zoë asked, placing her hand on Horatio's right arm and gently stroking his forearm. Horatio nodded his head.

"Okay handsome, do you think you can take some tablets?" Zoë asked as she stroked his arm.

"Mmm" Horatio moaned again as he shook his head.

"Okay handsome, try and get some more sleep and I'll wake you a little later for your antibiotics." Zoë said sweetly as she went to get up but Horatio took a hold of her hand.

"Do you want me to stay?" She asked as she sat back down as his grip loosened and he nodded.

"Okay honey." She said softly as she dampened the cloth again and lightly swept it over his torso and arms. Horatio placed his hand over one of her thighs again. He quickly fell back to sleep and Zoë continued to wipe him down gently. 15 minutes later she checked his temperature again.

"39.3, that's better handsome." She said quietly as she got up and placed the cloth by the bowl and picked his t-shirt up from the end of the bed and placed it in the washing bin. She went down stairs and got a small snack and a cup of tea before cleaning a little. She went back upstairs and had a very early shower before changing into a pair of joggers and a small top.

She brushed her teeth then checked Horatio's temperature again.

"38.8, that's a little better handsome, keep it up." She said as she moved the ice packs around, so they didn't constantly cool a specific part of his body. He began to stir a little and opened his eyes.

He looked down at Zoë as she placed the ice packs in their place.

"I'm really sorry Horatio." She said as she stood up.

"It's okay beautiful." Horatio said softly, sounding a little better.

"How are you feeling?" Zoë asked softly.

"Marvellous" Horatio replied with a small smile, Zoë smiled back at her and picked the cloth up and dipped it in the cold bowl of water. She sat on the bed and lightly wiped him down again.

"You slept all day and when I got in, you were running a very high fever, probably because you pulled that thick duvet over you…" Zoë said softly.

"I was probably cold, like I am now…" Horatio said lifting his head a little, looking at the ice packs.

"You're not cold honey, you're still hot." Zoë said softly as he placed his head back.

"I can tell you that you're a lot more coherent now." Zoë said with a sweet smile. Horatio smiled a little.

"Do you think you can eat something? Then take your antibiotics?" Zoë asked as she stopped wiping his chest and looked at him sweetly.

"I can take the tablets, but I really don't think I can eat anything." Horatio said roughly as he pushed himself up.

"Okay honey" Zoë said as she handed him the tablets and glass.

"You should be on the road to recovery soon now." She said with a smile. Horatio smiled and nodded.

"Good day at work?" Horatio asked softly as he placed the glass back down on the side.

"It wasn't too bad, we caught the killer at the scene, it was all over drugs. I also made Eric walk through a river, so I suppose that was good." She said with a cheeky smile.

"Shoes?" Horatio asked as he smiled at her.

"Got it in one, that and he made me walk through brambles first…" She said with the same cheeky smile. Horatio chuckled a little and then began to cough. He grabbed some tissues and then threw them in the bin after he finished coughing.

"Do you want something else to drink handsome?" Zoë asked as he finished coughing.

"No thank you beautiful." Horatio said softly as he picked the water back up and took a few sips. She gave him a nod and rubbed at his arm a little.

"Get some more rest." Zoë said softly. Horatio nodded at her, feeling like he needed some more rest. She got up.

"Can you… can you stay please?" Horatio asked, and Zoë nodded at him. She walked round to her side and sat on the bed, pushing the duvet down.

"Is there anything else I can get you?" Zoë asked softly as she crossed her legs and sat up against the headboard.

"I've got everything I need here, beautiful." Horatio said roughly. Zoë smiled shyly as she looked down at her feet and then back up at him.

"Still o-so charming" she said with a smile. He smiled at her.

"Now get some rest." She said with a small smile as she picked up a book and Horatio slid back down. Zoë put the book in her lap as she leant over Horatio and placed the ice packs around him again, placing the wash cloth back on his forehead.

"I apologise now if I wake you up later, I will need to take your temperature." Zoë said softly.

"Don't worry about it beautiful." Horatio said as he looked over at her.

"No duvet for you tonight, either." She said with a small smile. Horatio sighed.

"You'll get very hot again…" Zoë said looking at him slightly sternly.

"I know beautiful." Horatio said dryly as he swallowed again and placed his hand over her knee. She smiled at him and picked her book up as she dropped her right hand and began to softly stroke his forearm as he placed his hand on her leg.

Horatio closed his eyes and began to fall asleep, feeling her stroking his arm put him right at ease and he was quickly away with the fairies. She covered him with the blanket and removed the ice packs. Zoë then eventually snuggled up in bed after putting the book down, changing then turning the lights off and falling to sleep.

She woke early the next morning as Horatio began to moan and fidget in his sleep, obviously having a bad dream. She looked over to him and rubbed her eyes and then looked over to the clock. 3.30am and Zoë sighed as she looked back around and placed the back of her hand over his forehead. She got out of bed and put the wall lights on very dimly, just enough so she could see what she was doing and picked the thermometer up.

"38.8" she sighed at she took the bowl into the bathroom and filled it with cold water and in the process nipping to the loo.

Whilst in bed Horatio had begun to moan louder as he kicked the blanket off and thrashed around a little. He began to call out Zoë's name quietly and she could hear him mumbling, but wasn't sure what he was saying. He began to get louder and Zoë tried to hurry up, but the bowl seemed to be taking forever to fill. She could hear him calling her name and almost whimpering, she'd never heard Horatio whimper before, not even in his sleep.

"I'll be right there handsome." Zoë called softly, knowing it was a bad dream.

Suddenly Horatio woke and looked over to Zoë's side.

"Zoë?" He called loudly.

"Zoë?!" He called louder and instantly sat up and began to panic, fearing that his dream was correct.

"Zoë!" Horatio called as he got out of bed. "Zoë, sweetheart!" Horatio said as he stood by the bed looking over it.

"Horatio, what's wrong?" Zoë called loudly as she opened the bathroom door and walked in leaving the bowl, hearing the seriousness and fear in his voice.

"Are you okay honey?" She asked looking at him as she walked over to him. He instantly walked over to her, quite fast, breathing rapidly and opened his arms, she saw the hurt in his eyes.

"What's wrong?" Zoë asked, quite concerned and confused. He wrapped his arms around her tightly as she put hers around him, still quite confused. He kissed the side of her head.

"I love you, I love you so much Zoë." Horatio said sincerely.

"I love you so much too Horatio." She said, almost choked by his words and sincerity, knowing it had to have been a bad dream. She rubbed his back lightly and felt him take a bit of a deeper breath. He just stood there hugging her, not wanting to let go. He inhaled the scent of her hair and he melted. He was so relieved it was just a dream, but it had felt so real that he believed that it was true, even when awake. He felt like he never wanted to let go of her.

"Come on honey, back to bed." She said softly as she pulled out of the hug, Horatio reluctantly let go of her, taking hold of her hands.

"I love you, and I hope you know that." Horatio said looking into her eyes.

"I do Horatio, and I really love you too and you know that." She said sincerely as she squeezed his hands.

"Come on, back to bed." She said softly as she gently turned him around and guided him back to bed. He sat down on the bed and Zoë laid him down.

"I'm just going to get that bowl of water, okay?" Zoë said as she turned around and walked back into the bathroom and got the bowl. She walked back in and sat on the edge of the bed, pulling a leg under her. She placed the cloth back on his head and began to wipe his torso and arms again.

"Do you want to talk to me about what you'd just dreamt about?" Zoë asked, seeing just how much it had affected him. Horatio swallowed, not really wanting to think back to it, but he knew she wanted an explanation for all of that.

"I… I relived the day we were taken, when you were taken from me and brought back, re-dressed… when you… you collapsed and when… I couldn't get a pulse or hear you breathe." Horatio's voice began to break slightly. "I dreamt that you never came back to me and that you were gone, for good; that he had taken you from me." Horatio said quietly and roughly as he looked up at her with slightly watery eyes.

"It's okay handsome, I'm here and everything's good." She said softly as he took one of her hands in his. He nodded slowly, knowing just how easily it could have ended up like that.

"Come on, relax for me." Zoë said with a sweet, comforting expression. He nodded as he picked up his other hand and placed it over her leg that she had pulled up under her. She put the cloth down and began to rub his left arm with her right hand. She soon felt his grip loosen over her hand, letting her know that he was on his way to sleep. She sighed, feeling incredibly bad for Horatio and wishing she could just take all of the pain and hurt from his life and make everything better for him. She wondered what could happen next.

**I rushed to get this chapter up as I won't be posting for a couple of days. Hope you all enjoyed. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

She woke up and sat bolt up straight from leaning over Horatio and resting on him as the alarm screeched. He too woke up and pushed the stop button. She looked at him tiredly and he looked back, just as tired.

"You look as good as I feel." Horatio said roughly with a small cheeky smile appearing across his face.

"Good morning to you too…" She said with a small grin as she ran her hands through her hair and flicked it back.

"Good morning beautiful." Horatio said softly as he gently stroked her leg.

"How are you feeling? Judging from your comment, pretty lousy?" She said with a cheeky smile.

"I feel okay." Horatio said dryly as he pushed himself up and took the glass of water and finished it with the antibiotics that Zoë handed him.

"So I look 'okay'?" She said with a cheeky grin.

"No, you look beautiful, you always look beautiful." Horatio said giving her a smile. Zoë chuckled a little and reached for the thermometer.

"38.3, better than it was last night" she said as she placed it back down.

"You sound a little better too." She said with a smile. Horatio gave her a small smile.

"I'm going to have a shower, I'll be back out soon, call me if you need anything." Zoë said as she got up.

"Okay beautiful" Horatio said roughly as Zoë walked into the bathroom, he watched her walk and a wide smile appeared across his face. He loved it when she walked away in shorts, it was the only time he liked it when she walked away from him. She closed the door too and hopped into the shower. She stepped out of the shower and picked up a towel when she began to feel sick again as the lightheadedness returned with revenge. '_Oh God no'_ she thought as she scrambled over to the loo just as her sight had mostly gone and sat on the lid, putting her head between her legs. '_Why is this happening? Should I tell Horatio that I keep feeling like this? No, I can't he has too much on his plate at the moment. Perhaps I should give Nathan a call?' _She thought and then sat back up slowly. '_He'll only say that it's nothing to worry about. It's nothing.'_ She said as she brushed it to the back of her mind as she stood up and walked out into the bedroom and quickly got changed.

"Do you want a shower? If you do, have one now." Zoë said as she looked at him in the mirror as she flicked the straighteners on. Horatio nodded at her and began to get out of the bed.

"Go slowly and a cool shower please." She said with a small smile as she brushed her hair.

"Okay beautiful." Horatio said as he slowly stood up and then walked into the bathroom, closing the door too.

Zoë did her hair and applied a small amount of make-up before Horatio came back out. She had already put out some clean clothes for him.

"I'm going to make some tea, do you want anything?" She asked sweetly as she put her lip balm away.

"No thank you beautiful." Horatio said softly.

"Get back into bed after you're dressed and I'll be back up, okay?" Zoë said softly as she flicked her hair back and looked over to him. He nodded at her and she walked out, closing the door too and went downstairs.

She quickly came back up with a cup of tea in hand and glass of fresh water in the other, she walked over to Horatio.

"Lay back for me handsome." Zoë said as she placed her tea on the side next to the fresh glass of water. She took his temperature again.

"38.3" she said as she placed it back down and dampened both of the wash cloths again. She placed one over his head and placed the other folded around his neck.

"I've got so much more time in the mornings since I don't seem to be running anymore… will you still love me if I get fat?" She asked with a cheeky smile. Horatio chuckled a small amount, not enough to throw him into another coughing fit, but coughed a little.

"Of course, and I don't think it's possible for you to get fat. I've seen what you eat on the weekends... and when I'm not around." Horatio said raising his eyebrows. Zoë laughed, rather loudly, slightly surprised as she raised her eyebrows.

"Have you been going all CSI on me?" She asked with a smile.

"No, you just don't hide your evidence too well." Horatio said roughly with a smile. She sniggered again and looked at him caringly.

"Anyway, I can think of something we can do in replacement for missed exercise." Horatio said with a boyish smile as he ran his hand up her thigh seductively.

"No, I'll get ill and you're ill, you'll make yourself worse. There is no way that is happening." She said, trying to hide her smile.

"I won't make myself worse, if you get ill you'll have to be in bed with me all day…" Horatio said cheekily.

"If I get ill I'm more likely to end up in hospital…" Zoë said raising her eyebrow.

"How about if I do something for you then?" Horatio asked cheekily.

"Horatio, no" she said as she playfully pushed his hand back down from the top of her inner thigh as he began to make circles with his fingers on her legs.

"You won't get ill and I won't make myself worse…" Horatio said as she picked up her cup of tea and shook her head.

"Not even if I…" Horatio sat up and whispered quietly in her ear.

"Horatio, no" she said as she laughed slightly, almost spitting out her tea.

"Lie back down, and behave." She said with a grin as she put her tea back down. Horatio laid back down and Zoë placed the wash cloth back on his forehead and on his neck.

"You know, your antibiotics would usually decrease the sex drive in others…" she said as she raised an eyebrow at him.

"But others do not have you…" Horatio said with a grin.

"That was just pure cheese…" she said with a grin as she picked up her tea again. She quickly put it down again as Horatio ran his hand up her leg again.

"You are being very naughty this morning…" she said shaking her head at him playfully and placed her hand over his.

"If you don't behave, I'll have Ryan in here looking after you… I'm sure you won't be running your hand up his leg…" She said with a grin. "If you carry on, I will get ill and who's going to look after you?" Zoë said with a small smile.

"So it is working?" Horatio asked.

"Yes it is, now please stop. I'm sure you don't want to be visiting me in hospital with Pneumonia yourself… because that is what will happen." Zoë said raising her eyebrow.

"Okay beautiful, I'm sorry." Horatio said, knowing that what she was saying was a likely situation with her asthma.

"I don't blame you for trying…" she said as she picked up her mug again as she winked at him.

He began to cough again and sat up. Zoë picked the cloths up from his lap and placed them on the side as she handed him a tissue. Horatio placed his hand against his chest as he threw the tissues away.

"Do you still have that headache honey?" She asked softly.

"Only a little" Horatio said softly as he looked back up at her.

"Do you want some aspirin?" She asked.

"No thank you beautiful" Horatio replied as he tried to calm his breathing.

"Not even for me? It'll help with the temperature." She said sweetly as she picked the packet up. He looked at her softly, and exhaled. Again, she knew she had him.

She handed him the tablets and the water again.

"Thank you" Zoë said as he took them from her. She drank the last of her tea and held the mug between her knees as she placed Horatio's glass back on the side.

"I need to go and tidy a little and put some washing on, you lay back down." She said with a smile as she picked up her mug and got up.

"You don't need to do any of that beautiful." Horatio said softly. Zoë just looked at him and then went over to the washing bin and picked up a load of washing and walked out, giving him a smile.

She put the load on and stuck her mug in the dishwasher and tidied a little before going back up to Horatio.

"I need to be off handsome, ring me if you need anything. Okay?" She asked as she sat on the bed and pulled the blanket up over him.

"Will do beautiful" Horatio said with a small smile

"No duvet today, okay? I want to come back to you without a very high fever today, okay?" Zoë said softly as she placed her hand over his. He gave her a nod.

"I want you to check your temperature when you wake up, again, ring me if it's above 39degrees, okay?"

"I will beautiful, now stop worrying." Horatio said roughly as he looked over at her.

"I'm always telling you to stop worrying; you never do… so that gives me a right to worry about you." She said with a grin.

"Anyway, I'll see you later handsome." She said with a smile as she looked at her watch. She leant over and gave him a soft kiss on his cheek as he kissed hers back.

"I'll see you later, I love you." He said as she stood back up.

"I love you too, be good and stay in bed." She said with a smile. Horatio gave her a nod and then she backed off, and went downstairs, placed her gun in her gun holster and picked up her keys with her bag. She quickly left and got into her car and drove to work.

She arrived at work and they were immediately thrown into a case involving a prison bombing. Ryan, Eric, Walter and Zoë attended to find that a wall of the prison had been blown in and 3 convicts escaped in a large people carrier.

Zoë went to talk with some of the officers on duty, Ryan quickly joined her when the convicts began wolf-whistling at her. The officers quickly took them through to an office as the prisoners had begun to get louder. Zoë just completely ignored them all, but it was proving a big annoyance to Ryan.

"Can you give me the names of the 3 convicts please?" Zoë asked.

"Jimmy Beck, Oscar Jools and Clavo Cruz" one of the officers replied as he sat down in a chair.

"Thank you" Zoë said softly as she took note of the names and turned to Ryan.

"Wait; did you just say Clavo Cruz?" Ryan asked the officer as his eyes widened.

"Yes." The officer confirmed. Ryan stood back, crossing his arms and then rubbed at his chin.

"You know him? Is he the cousin of that guy we put away some time ago?" Zoë asked softly looking at Ryan. Ryan nodded.

"We've had a lot of difficulty with him, especially H, and yes, Clavo is his cousin." Ryan said looking at her, crossing his arms.

"How dangerous is he?" Zoë asked, looking at Ryan, concerned.

"He could potentially pose a threat to H in his condition at this point in time." Ryan said quietly.

"You think he could go after Horatio?" Zoë asked and Ryan regrettably nodded.

"I need to move Horatio to mine. Do you mind if you handle this on your own for half an hour or so?" Zoë asked quietly.

"Thank you gentlemen" Zoë said as she pulled Ryan out after he gave them a nod. They walked out quickly.

"I can give you a hand?" Ryan asked.

"I'll call you if I need some help?" Zoë asked, not sure just how comfortable Horatio would be if Ryan saw him in his present condition.

"Certainly" Ryan said as they parted ways and got into their hummers. Eric and Walter stayed and processed while Ryan got back to the lab to start the search for the convicts almost immediately.

Zoë quickly drove over to Horatio's and parked on his drive. She let herself in and quickly went upstairs.

"Horatio honey, I need you to wake up for a moment." Zoë said softly as she put her keys in her pocket and sat on the edge of his bed. He quickly woke and rubbed his eyes before looking over to Zoë. He saw the concern and urgency in her eyes.

"What's wrong beautiful?" Horatio asked softly. She picked up the thermometer and placed it in his ear.

"There was a break out of the prison and we believe that one of the suspects could come after you. I want to move you to my house, where it's more secure, is that okay?" Zoë asked as she looked at the thermometer.

"38.3" she said as she placed it back on the side.

"Who's the suspect?" Horatio asked as he sat up, seeing just how concerned she was.

"Clavo Cruz"

"He doesn't have the mental capabilities of doing anything remotely intelligent or something that threatens me." Horatio said as he looked at her tiredly.

"That may be, but he escaped with two other suspects – Jimmy Beck and Oscar Jools? In your current situation, I'm worried for you, as is Ryan. " Zoë said quickly.

"I don't recognise the names." Horatio said, rattling his brain, but they didn't seem to ring any bells.

"Then they could prove to be the brains that Clavo needs…" Zoë said as she got up and picked up a few of his jogging bottoms and t-shirts.

"It'll put my mind at rest if you stay at mine." Zoë said softly as she turned around to him.

"Okay beautiful." Horatio said as he got out of bed slowly. He knew she couldn't work if she was worrying about him at his house.

"Anything you want in particular?" Zoë asked softly as she put a few things in a bag.

"I think I've got most of what I want at yours anyway." Horatio said looking over to her as he began to walk over to her.

"Okay handsome, do you think you can walk to mine?" Zoë asked softly.

"Yes, I can definitely walk to yours." Horatio said with a small smile as she picked up the bag and handed Horatio a pair of socks. Horatio put them on and they walked downstairs.

"Take your time handsome" Zoë said as she turned around on the stairs and saw Horatio pushing himself too fast. Horatio slowed down knowing that if he carried on like he was, he'd end up collapsing, and it's not something that he wanted Zoë to be dealing with at this already stressful time.

Zoë got down and placed her shoe's back on and pushed Horatio's towards him as she picked up his coat from the closet.

She held it for him to put on and then they walked out.

"Alright?" Zoë asked as she closed the door.

"Yeah" Horatio replied as he stopped and looked round to her.

"You take your time okay?" Zoë said softly as she linked arms with him. Horatio nodded, already feeling completely exhausted.

"We can drive if it's easier?" Zoë asked, seeing his tired expression.

"It's only up the road…" Horatio said softly with a smile. Zoë nodded and smiled back at him as they walked up the road and up her path. She let them in and placed her keys on the side.

"My guns, I can't leave them in the house unattended." Horatio said remembering.

"They're not, I picked them up." Zoë said as she tapped the bag as they kicked their shoes off. Horatio nodded.

"Okay handsome, up we go." Zoë said as she let him go up first and he walked into her room.

"In to bed and I'll be back with a glass of water." She said as she quickly placed the bag on her side of the bed. Horatio nodded weakly as he slowly walked round to the side he always slept on. Zoë got some water and quickly came back up as Horatio sat on the bed. She placed the glass on the side with the thermometer and then walked through to the en-suite picking up a wash cloth and running it under cold water. She came back in after she wringed it out and placed it on Horatio's forehead as he laid back. She then picked up a light blanket from the walk in wardrobe and placed it over Horatio.

"I need to get back to work and I'm really sorry for waking you. I'll know if anything happens here okay, give me a ring if you need anything, okay?" Zoë said softly as she sat on the bed beside him and placed her hand on his chest.

"It's okay beautiful, I understand. I will, thank you." Horatio said as he looked over at her caringly.

"You're phone is on the side, but if you can't get to it just shout for Skyler and tell her to ring me. She'll recognise your voice and get through to me, okay?" She asked with a small smile, yet he could still see the worry in her eyes.

"Yes beautiful." Horatio said as he exhaled. She gave him a smile as she got up and quickly kissed him on the cheek.

"Be careful, Clavo can be a piece of work." Horatio warned.

"I will, I'll see you later handsome, I love you." She said with a smile.

"I love you too." He said softly with a smile.

Zoë quickly left after setting Skyler on high alert. She drove back to the lab, feeling better about the situation. She got into the lab and walked over to Ryan and Eric.

"Where were you?" Eric asked as he glanced up. Suddenly their phones rang and were being called out to another case.

"You guys take care of this, you both know more about Clavo than Walter or I. I'll take Walter to this new scene. Keep me updated." Zoë said as she walked out, taking charge of the situation.

"I thought you were the one acting head while H was away?" Ryan asked Eric with a smile.

"Yeah… I thought I was too…" Eric said with a smile as they watched Zoë drag Walter out of the lab.

"I would have said the same thing anyway." Eric said getting back to work. Ryan chuckled a little and they got back onto the case of tracking the escaped criminals down.

Zoë and Walter drove over to the new crime scene and both got out of the hummer.

"What have we got Alexx?" Zoë asked as she walked over to her with her kit.

"Our victim here has been dead for at least 14 hours." Alexx said as she looked up at Zoë.

"Surely someone has been in here in the last 14 hours? The cleaner would have had to have been in here sometime between now and then?" Zoë asked, as she glanced round the scene, it was a public restroom in a well-known nightclub.

"You'd have thought, but honey… who knows how often these places are cleaned…" Alexx said with a small smile.

"That's true… who knows how many people were in here last night." Zoë said as she walked away a little to get a look in the other cubicles, Walter then came in and looked down at the victim.

"Do we have an ID?" Zoë asked.

"Yes, Carly Sanders, 21 years old." Alexx said as she handed Walter the ID. Zoë walked back over to the victim and looked at her feet, one of her heels had fallen off.

"Hey Walter, what does that look like to you?" Zoë asked as she photographed the floor by the woman's feet as she crouched down.

"Drag marks left by the vic's heels?" Walter asked. Zoë nodded and stood up and followed the drag marks into a cubical.

"Why would someone drag her out of the cubical into plain sight? Surely they'd leave her in there?" Walter asked.

"That is a good question Walter." Zoë said as she photographed the cubical.

"Alexx, is there anything to indicate sexual assault?" Zoë asked as she walked back over to Alexx.

"Well, there is defensive marks on her arms which shows she fought off her attacker, but I'll have to do a sex kit back at autopsy." Alexx said softly and Zoë nodded at her.

"Walter, you can process that cubical, I'll do out here." Zoë said with a grin as she pulled on a pair of gloves and Walter walked over to the cubical.

"Thanks…" Walter said, seeing plenty of used condoms on the floor and one hanging out of the sanitary towel bin.

"It's not a problem." Zoë said with a smile as she crouched down. Alexx looked over to her and smiled.

"What on Earth do they do in here? Are public toilets not used for their primary use any longer?" Walter asked as he picked up a condom.

"Evidently not" Zoë said as she looked over at him with a small snigger then continued to get on with what she was doing. Alexx quickly got the body out, Zoë and Walter continued to process and then got back to the lab. They began to check the evidence and found a condom which matched the DNA of the victim. Zoë quickly went down to autopsy and walked.

"Hey" she said as Alexx looked up at her.

"Hey honey." Alexx said back softly.

"Have you found anything indicating sexual assault?" Zoë asked.

"She was definitely assaulted, there's defensive marks on her arms, clear signs of assault, but I found no semen." Alexx said looking down to the victim.

"Her attacker wore a condom." Zoë said looking down to her. "Do you have anything else for me Alexx?" Zoë asked and Alexx handed her the victims clothes and some skin from under her nails.

"Thank you Alexx" she said as she took the evidence.

"Not a problem honey." Alexx said with a smile and Zoë turned to leave. She quickly left and got back to the lab and handed the skin found under the nails to the DNA specialist. She quickly walked into the lab where Ryan and Eric were still working.

"Got anything?" She asked as she looked over at them.

"No, we've got nothing." Ryan said as he leaned back in the chair and looked over at her.

"You'll get something." Zoë said with a smile and then quickly walked back out again and went to meet Walter to continue on with the evidence processing.

Walter got a hit on the DNA found on the other side of the condom and informed Zoë.

"Okay, let's bring him in." Zoë said as she placed the clothes down. They walked out and Zoë handed them to Valera and they went to collected their suspect and brought him in.

The patrol officers placed him in the interrogation room as Zoë went to collect the results from both DNA and trace. The skin came back to be a match to the suspect they were holding.

Zoë walked in there with Walter following behind. Walter stood back and let Zoë do all of the talking; they could see that the suspect was very nervous. He was 25 years old, a blond tall man who clearly had something to hide.

"Mr Tyne, do you know this woman?" Zoë asked as she handed him a photo. He quickly shook his head and didn't say anything, sweating profusely.

"So you didn't sexually assault her last night in the nightclub Fame?" Zoë asked as she pushed a picture of the used condom in front of him and he swallowed looking up at her and began fiddling with his hands.

"You sexually assaulted this young woman as she fought you off and then you strangled her, does that sound familiar?" She asked.

"I… I… she was drunk and easy, I was fairly drunk as well, she was up for it and all of a sudden she began to fight me off, I pushed her back and fought with her, I wasn't going to stop, I had already begun to… if she didn't want it in the first place, she wouldn't have brought me into the toilet with her. She initiated it. Before I knew it, she had gone all limp and I realised I had a hold of her by the throat. I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to. I tried to get help, but I couldn't exactly drag her out into a crowded club and then the fire alarm went off, I'm so sorry." The man said as he leant forward on the table.

"What's going to happen to me?" He questioned, looking up at Zoë who just glared at him.

"You're going to be going away for a long time." Zoë said as she gave the officers the go ahead to take him away. Zoë exhaled and picked up the pictures before looking round to Walter. She then looked back at the file and picked it up before walking down and Walter followed her.

"You were kinda' harsh on him, weren't you?" Walter questioned as he walked beside Zoë.

"No, actually I went quite light on him. Walter, I'm not going to offer a criminal a cup of tea and offer to massage their feet, what do you expect me to do?" She said with a small chuckle.

"Well no, but you could have gone easier, surely?" Walter questioned.

"No, how on Earth would we get any truth out of our suspects if we were easy on them? How many murderers do you want walking out of these doors?" She asked as she filed the evidence away and booked it in. Walter nodded at her in understanding before following her through to the lab where Ryan and Eric were working.

"Found anything now?" Zoë asked as she walked over to Ryan.

"Nope" they both sighed.

"Have you already closed the case you got earlier?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah, the suspect confessed straight out" Zoë said with a smile as she leant on the table by Ryan and looked down at his notes. She sighed, not seeing any connections and then rubbed her eyes as she stood back up.

"Hey, you okay?" Ryan asked quietly. She nodded at him with a smile and then walked over to Eric to see his notes, again not seeing any connection.

"They'll turn up soon; we've got the whole state on the lookout for them." Zoë said as she looked at Ryan who nodded at her.

"I guess we have to hand it over to the night shift now?" Zoë asked as she looked at her watch, they both nodded at her and she looked up at Walter who was stood by the desk.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow." She said as she quickly exited. Ryan quickly handed over to the night shift and went into the locker room where Zoë was.

"Hey, are you okay?" Ryan asked, noticing that something wasn't quite right.

"Yeah, I'm fine honey." Zoë said as she closed her locker and looked over at him with a small smile.

"Are you sure?" Ryan questioned moving closer.

"Yes, I'm really okay sweetie." Zoë said with assurance.

"You know you can talk to me about anything, don't you?" Ryan questioned.

"I know honey, but there really is nothing wrong. I'm just a little tired, that's all." She said, assuring him again. Ryan nodded and gave her a smile.

"I'll see you tomorrow honey." She said as she turned around.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Ryan replied as he glanced over to her from looking in his locker. He saw that she had reached out and placed her hand against one of the locker blocks and leant against it.

"Zoë, are you okay?" Ryan questioned, seeing that her breathing had deepened.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She replied as she pushed herself away from the lockers, in an effort to show him that she was okay. She felt her light-headedness worsen. He saw her stumble and quickly rushed over to her and placed his hands on her shoulders, he saw that all colour had drained from her face. She couldn't focus on him.

"Zoë, what's wrong?" Ryan questioned, as he held her steady. She couldn't make out his muffled words as she looked up at him and tried to focus on his blurred face.

"Ryan" she gasped as she took hold of his jacket as she raised her other hand to her chest.

"Sit down" Ryan said as he tried to guide her over to the bench, but she collapsed just as he tried to move her.

"Woah! Zoë! Zoë, can you hear me?" Ryan questioned loudly as he took a tight hold of her and very slowly and gently lowered her to the floor.

"Zoë? Can you hear me?" Ryan questioned as he moved her head and placed his cheek to her mouth. She quickly came around and fluttered her eyes open as Ryan kneeled over her.

"Hey, you're alright, you've just passed out Zoë, I'm going to call an ambulance." Ryan said as he pulled his phone from his pocket as he placed his other on her abdomen.

"No, no ambulance. I'm fine." She mumbled.

"You've just passed out–"

"Exactly, I've just passed out, it's nothing serious. An ambulance is not required." She said as she came round a little more. Ryan watched the colour flush back into her face. Ryan exhaled and put his phone away. '_Why is this happening now? Where have these fainting spells come from?' _She questioned herself.

"Are you okay?" Ryan questioned, still having his hand firmly planted on her stomach.

"Yeah, I'm fine, thank you pretty boy." She said with a small smile as she reached out and pulled herself up, using him.

"I'm sorry Ryan." She said as she exhaled.

"Don't be, do you want any water?" Ryan questioned.

"Yeah, there's a bottle in my handbag, thank you." Zoë exhaled as she rubbed her face a little. Ryan quickly handed her the bottle.

"At least let me call Alexx? She can give you a look over?" Ryan questioned.

"No, I'm really okay. Thank you." She said as she slowly began to get to her feet. Ryan helped her up and placed his hand on her waist and shoulder as he held her there, not wanting to let her go.

"Don't tell anyone about this, please." She begged.

"I won't if you don't want me too, but you've got to tell H and Nathan." Ryan said as he let go of her with one hand and picked up her handbag.

"Thank you." She said, ignoring his comment as she put the water bottle back in her handbag as she took it from him.

"Come on, I'll drive you home." Ryan said softly.

"No, honey that really isn't necessary, thank you though, I really appreciate it. But there's really no need, I'm fine, I feel fine now, it was just a simple case of passing out." She said softly as she rubbed his arm a little.

"Are you sure?" Ryan questioned, not liking the sound of it but knowing he wasn't going to change her mind.

"Yes, there's no need to worry, really." She said giving him a reassuring smile.

"Zoë, when are you going to learn to accept help?" Ryan asked, bluntly. She looked at him and swallowed.

"When I need help, Ryan… right now, I'm fine." She said softly with a reassuring smile.

"No, but you never accept help, Zoë. One day you're going to get hurt because you didn't want help and I don't want to see that happen." Ryan said bluntly again but in a very caring manner.

"Just don't go there Ryan. It's the way I am, I can't change that and no-one else can either. I'm sorry you don't like it. I'm honestly fine though." She said as she tilted her head a little. Ryan exhaled and nodded.

"I'll at least see you out though." Ryan said as he looked at her.

"That's fine, come on then pretty boy." She said a little happier. They walked out a little and onto the lift.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Ryan questioned, seeing her shattered.

"Yes, I'm a little tired, but I have been all day, okay?" Zoë said softly, trying to keep herself cool as she felt her stress levels elevate. They exited the lift and they split paths as they walked over to their cars. She arrived home and slung her keys on the side table with her bag and flicked her shoes off. She quickly went upstairs and checked in on Horatio. She quietly walked over and placed the back of her hand on his forehead, she quickly placed the thermometer in his ear.

"38.9" she sighed as she got up and filled a bowl with water, coming back through with another wash cloth and dampened the both of them as she gently pulled the blanket off him.

"Horatio? Can you wake up for me handsome?" Zoë questioned as she placed a hand on his chest and gently rubbed.

"Mmm" Horatio moaned as he moved his head to the side.

"I know you're tired honey, I'm really sorry. But I need to get your t-shirt off again, do you think you can sit up?" Zoë questioned.

"Mmm" Horatio moaned as he nodded slowly and opened his eyes. Zoë helped Horatio up and helped him get his shirt off. She helped him to lie back down and she began to wipe him down as he moaned lightly, feeling the cold cloth run over his skin.

Zoë softly spoke to him even though she didn't get much of a response from him. She continued to rub him down as he relaxed again, quickly falling back to sleep.

She was on high alert as she had read Clavo Cruz's file and the team's notes on the cases involving him. She knew he was a piece of work and that he quite obviously completely disrespected Horatio. She knew they were safe in the house, but didn't know whether it would stop him trying if he wanted to.

She felt exhausted and knew it wouldn't be long until she would get into bed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Horatio woke later that night at around 11.30pm and looked down at Zoë slumped over him, she'd obviously fallen asleep when she got in, he didn't remember her waking him up when he got in. She was still in her work clothes, half off the bed. She didn't look comfortable at all so he knew she must have been tired. He felt better in himself and threaded a gentle hand through her hair, gently waking her up. She lifted her head and looked up at Horatio and then over to the clock. The light was still on full and she looked back at Horatio.

"Sorry handsome" she said as she pushed herself up and flicked her hair back.

"Long day?" Horatio asked roughly as he sat up, taking the cloth off his head.

"Mmm" Zoë said as she stood up and took a deep breath and nodded.

"You're looking a lot better" she said as she looked over at him and picked up the thermometer.

"38.2, that's a lot better than earlier." She said with a tired smile as she put it back down and took her jacket off, flinging it in the washing bin as she walked into the bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror and then walked back out again and picked up some underwear.

"I'm having a shower." She said tiredly as she walked back into the bathroom after Horatio gave her a nod and picked up the glass of water and took two antibiotics. Zoë quickly came back out in her underwear, having half dried her hair with the towel.

She pulled out some shorts and a top from the draw and changed.

"You should probably have something to eat, you've not eaten in a couple of days now." Zoë said softly.

"It's too late now, and I'm not hungry." Horatio said, seeming to be a lot more awake than Zoë. She nodded, knowing she'd only fall asleep downstairs if she went to make something.

"Come on, you need some decent sleep too." Horatio said as she slowly walked over to the bed and slumped down on to her side, exhausted.

"You need some rest too, now lay down please." Zoë said with a small smile, looking up at him as she laid in the bed and pulled the duvet up over her. Horatio laid down with her, still tired.

"You're not coming down with anything, are you?" Horatio asked, worried that he had given her the infection.

"No, I'm just tired." She said with a small reassuring smile as she looked over to him.

Horatio pulled the blanket back up as he gave her a small nod. They both looked as bad as each other in the exhaustion side of things.

"Good night handsome." She said quietly as she reached over and placed her hand on his chest.

"Good night beautiful." He replied with a smile as he placed his hand over hers on his chest.

They both quickly fell asleep only to be woken the next morning by the sound of Zoë's screaming alarm. She quickly slammed the stop button down and looked over at Horatio who glanced over to her with tired eyes.

"Good morning beautiful" Horatio said roughly.

"Good morning handsome" she said as she looked over to him, rubbing one of her eyes, she then sighed, realising that she had to get up for work. She felt a lot better than she did the previous night.

"How are you feeling?" She asked as she leant over him and picked up the thermometer and placed it in his ear as she leant on her right elbow.

"A little chesty I suppose" Horatio said roughly and then Zoë looked at the thermometer.

"38.3, only gone up by .1, not too bad" she said with a smile as she put the thermometer back and kicked the duvet off her.

"Do you want anything to eat?" She asked as she dragged herself out of bed and looked at herself in the mirror and sighed, she knew she shouldn't have gone to bed with damp hair.

"No thank you, I just don't feel like eating anything." Horatio said softly.

"I know what you mean" Zoë said as she walked into the bathroom and tied her messy hair up.

"I'm just having a shower" she said with a tired smile, she closed the door too after Horatio gave her a nod. She threw her pjs in the washing bin and quickly jumped into the shower, quickly getting back out again and walking through to the bedroom in the towel, she pulled some underwear from the draw and quickly walked back into the bathroom and dried herself properly before pulling the underwear on and brushing her teeth. She quickly hopped through the bedroom, feeling refreshed after the shower and into the walk-in closet and pulled a suit out. She walked out and quickly pulled the suit on as Horatio sat up and took the antibiotics as she got dressed. She flicked the straighteners on and put her hair down and brushed it.

"I'm just going to take a shower." Horatio said as he got himself out of bed after finishing the glass of water and Zoë nodded at him. Horatio quickly came out and got some of his joggers and t-shirt from the bag as he didn't have many lazy clothes at Zoë's.

"Leave the t-shirt off today please; it seems to be giving you a high temperature." Zoë said softly. Horatio nodded at her and placed the t-shirt back in the bag.

"Is that a new waist coat?" Horatio asked, as he sat back down, admiring her.

"It sure is - it's cute isn't it? I needed a few new clothes." Zoë said with a wide smile. Horatio chuckled a little and nodded, then began to cough again. Zoë quickly picked up his glass and rushed downstairs, filling it with fresh water and brought it back up to him.

"Thank you" he said as he took the glass from her hand, he took a few sips before putting it back down. Zoë nodded at him with a smile before walking over to her jacket which was hanging up on the draws.

"I've got to be off, keep yourself cool and drink lots. Ring me if you need anything." Zoë said as she pulled her jacket over her arms in front of the mirror.

"It's very early" Horatio said, slightly confused.

"I want to get the ball rolling on finding those 3 suspects before we get called out to another case." Zoë said softy as she walked back over to Horatio. Horatio nodded, understanding he'd be doing the same thing if he was working.

"I'll see you later handsome." Zoë said as she leant down and kissed him on the cheek as he kissed hers back.

"I love you beautiful" Horatio said softly as she stood back up.

"I love you too, get some rest." She said with a smile as she leant down and kissed the top of his head again before flashing him a brilliant smile and then making her way out of the bedroom as Horatio laid himself back down. He laid there for a while, awake but resting. Thinking to himself, about how lucky he was to have Zoë. He quickly drifted back off to sleep.

Zoë arrived at work and went straight in and got straight on with the case, the night shift had nothing on the suspects either, it was as if they had disappeared into thin air. Zoë sat in the lab, re-looking over everything they had, the pictures, the prints the tyre marks and the officers reports of the break out, absolutely everything.

She sat in a chair and put her head back, rubbing her eyes, trying to find the connections in her mind but not having any luck, she picked up a report and began reading. Ryan walked in quietly and made his way over to Zoë. She heard his footsteps.

"Hey pretty boy" she said before even turning around, she placed the file on the table and turned around to him.

"How did you know it was me?" Ryan asked as he exhaled.

"I know the way you walk." Zoë said with a smile as she looked up at him. Ryan nodded and then looked over at the pictures and reports sprawled out everywhere.

"How long have you been here for?" Ryan asked looking over at them.

"Erm…" Zoë said as she looked down at her watch. "About an hour?" She said looking at him.

"Is everything okay?" Ryan asked, suspecting that something was wrong at home.

"Yeah, I wanted to get a head start on this before we were called out to a scene." Zoë said with a smile. Ryan saw she was telling the truth and nodded at her as he crossed his arms, standing by her.

"Have you got anything?" Ryan asked, knowing that Zoë was just like Horatio, she was able to make connections in her mind, even if the connections seemed completely ridiculous, they were almost always right.

"Nope, I can't find anything at all. I tell you, this was done by professionals, they knew the lay-out of the prison, the times that the convicts were allowed into the yard, where the cameras reached and had pre-planned their hide-out." Zoë said looking up at him.

"It could be an inside job." Ryan said looking down at the files.

"I thought that, but it could also be done by anyone who spent time in that prison, even a visitor. The list is endless." Zoë said looking at them.

"There's nothing what so ever to suggest it was an inside job." She said running a hand through her hair. Ryan exhaled and nodded.

"If only we had a number plate for the get-away car; that would be incredibly helpful." Zoë said looking up at him as she dropped her hands to her lap. Ryan nodded and then turned round as Walter walked in and over to them.

"Woah, what have you been here all night?" Walter asked with a smile.

"No, I do need some sleep you know." She said with a smile as she started to collect the pictures and put them in their correct folder.

She put the files away and then got up giving them a smile.

"Where's Eric?" She asked, looking at her watch.

"Not sure." Ryan said as she nodded at him.

"I'm getting a coffee before we're called out." Zoë said as she headed out, followed by Ryan.

"Hey, is that a new waistcoat?" Ryan asked as he held the door open for her.

"Yeah, it is. Horatio noticed as well. You both have a keen eye!" She said with a smile. Ryan smiled at her.

"How is H now anyway?" Ryan asked as they both walked over to the counter and Zoë flicked the kettle on.

"He's okay, he seems to be doing slightly better, although his temperature is giving him problems at the moment, that seems to be the main problem, that and his cough." Zoë said as she prepared two coffees.

"At least he's not any worse." Ryan said softly.

"Yeah" Zoë replied with a smile and then poured the water. They continued to talk before they were called out just as Eric walked in. They sighed as they got up and poured the rest of their coffees out.

"Walter, you riding with me?" Ryan called into the lab and he looked up and nodded as he walked out.

"Meet you there Eric?" Zoë asked as he made his way for the locker room and he nodded at her.

They arrived at the scene and found Jimmy Beck, one of the convicts stabbed in the middle of a warehouse by the shipping lanes.

"Well at least there are only two of them now." Walter said casually as Zoë and Ryan looked up at him, slightly shocked. They got on with processing and headed back to the lab.

All getting on with the work in hand. They found more evidence leading them to the shipping lanes again. They found trace on Jimmy's jump suit indicating that he was hiding in one of the large containers.

They called out SWAT and geared up themselves with bulletproof vests, knowing that they were probably well armed.

"Ryan, you riding with me?" Zoë asked as she placed her jacket and waist coat in her locker.

"Sure" he said with a smile. They walked out, meeting with Eric and Walter. They got into the hummers and drove off.

"Where's your waist coat gone?" Ryan asked as she drove behind Eric.

"It wouldn't fit over the bulletproof vest." She said with a small smile.

"Could you please get my sunglasses out of my handbag please?" She asked as she pulled on to the motorway.

"Sure" Ryan said as he reached back and pulled her handbag onto his lap.

"Where are they?" Ryan asked.

"They should be in the back pocket." Zoë said as she changed lanes, after Eric.

"There's two pairs, the Oakley's or Ray Ban's?"

"I don't care… the Oakley's." She said as she pushed her fringe back. She took the sunglasses from Ryan.

"Thank you honey" she said as she slipped them on. Ryan placed the bag back on the back seat. She no longer had to squint.

"This week is taking forever to pass, don't you think?" Zoë asked as she switched lanes again, ready to pull off the motor way.

"It does seem to be dragging a little." Ryan said as he looked over to her.

They pulled onto the shipping yard and parked up, Zoë placed her sunglasses in the back. They spread with SWAT, Ryan followed Zoë closely as Walter followed Eric closely.

All had their guns drawn as they quietly crept around the yard.

"Hey, how are we going to know what one they're in?" Walter called lowly over to Ryan and Zoë who were the other side of one of the large containers, looking over at them.

Both Zoë and Ryan looked over to him.

"Just keep your eyes open." Zoë called before she jolted back and fell back, hitting her head on the ground as a loud shot was heard.

"Zoë!" Ryan and Eric shouted as the suspect began to run, but he ran into the path of Eric and he fired his weapon, hitting the suspect in the side of the neck, he watched his body fall to the ground as SWAT surrounded him. Eric quickly ran over to Zoë as Ryan knelt down.

"Zoë, you're okay." Ryan said as he began to unbutton her shirt as she dropped her gun to the floor and placed her hand over the back of her head and rubbed it a little. Ryan had the first few buttons undone as Eric kneeled down and placed his hand on her arm that she had placed behind her head.

"Zoë can you hear me?" Eric called loudly as she blinked a few times, trying to get rid of the fuzziness. She heard his muffled words but couldn't make out what he was saying. Ryan stuck his hand down her shirt, under the bulletproof vest and felt the bullet.

"She's not hit" Ryan said as he pushed the bullet back through the vest and picked it out with his other hand. The ringing stopped in her ears and she blinked one more time.

"Zoë can you hear me?" Eric called again.

"Yeah" she said looking over to him. Ryan pulled his hand out of her vest and she looked down and then up to Ryan.

"The vest stopped it." Ryan said holding up the bullet.

"Are you okay?" Eric asked as Walter rushed back over to them.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She said with a small smile as she sat up and blinked a few more times.

"I'm so sorry Zoë." Walter said as he stood by Zoë.

"Don't worry, no harm done." She said as Ryan placed his hand on Zoë's shoulder.

"You should probably get your head looked at." Ryan said softly.

"I'm good, it's just a small bump." She said as she got up, buttoning her shirt back up. Eric and Ryan stood up with her and both placed their hands on both of her arms.

"Are you sure?" Eric asked, looking at her concerned.

"Yeah" she said with a smile as she sorted her shirt out.

"Great, another shirt ruined." She said looking at the hole. "You cannot go through his line of work and keep your clothes for more than a week, can you?" She said as she ran her hands through her hair then bent down and picked her gun up.

"Anyway, where's our suspect?" Zoë said as she began to walk off. Walter just stared at her in shock.

"I shot him through the neck." Eric said as he began to walk with her. Ryan watched her walk away, knowing she was okay. He walked back to the hummer and Walter followed.

"Wolfe, she was just shot and she's not even fazed?" Walter questioned.

"You'll get used to that." Ryan said looking at him and then bagged the bullet.

"What?" Walter said, confused.

"She's stubborn and won't let something like that stop her." Ryan said as he closed the door and turned around. Walter just looked at him.

"So this is just what you day-time people do, get shot and not think anything of it?" Walter asked as Ryan began to walk off. Walter quickly followed.

"Has she been shot before?" Walter asked curious, thinking it's the only way that she wouldn't be fazed by something like that.

"Walter, I'm not discussing that with you. If you want to know, you should ask her yourself." Ryan said, not wanting to discuss Zoë with him, knowing if he told him something that Zoë wanted to keep quiet she'd probably shoot him herself. Walter quietened down after that.

Ryan met with Zoë and Eric.

"It's Oscar Jools, meaning that Clavo is out there somewhere." Zoë said as she looked up at him. Ryan nodded and then radioed for Alexx to come out. The head SWAT officer informed them that they had cleared the yard and that there was no sign of Clavo. Patrol then taped off the area and Eric began to photo the body and evidence that they had been hiding out in one of the open containers.

Zoë began to walk back to her hummer when she was stopped by Walter.

"Hey, I'm really sorry about that back there, if I hadn't have distracted you, none of this would have happened." Walter said very apologetically.

"It's okay, just remember that for next time as someone may not be as lucky." Zoë said as he gave her a small nod and looked down. She walked around him and made her way back to her hummer.

"Hey Zoë…" Walter called and she turned back around as Ryan glanced over to them.

"Yes…" Zoë said, sensing a question was coming along.

"Have you been shot before? I mean, you didn't seem fazed by it at all and I was just wondering…" Walter said, trailing off.

"I have." Zoë simply said. Walter gave her a nod and didn't want to ask anymore as he felt that he was invading her private life too much. She gave him a small smile and then turned around. She began to walk back to her hummer again and Walter walked back to Ryan.

"I'll be back, just getting my kit." Ryan said as he hopped up and briskly walked over to Zoë's hummer too. Zoë heard him coming up and picked his kit up too. She turned around and held it out for him.

"Thanks" Ryan said with a smile as she stepped back and then closed the door.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Ryan asked softly.

"Yes, I'm positive honey. It's only a small bump." She said with a reassuring smile. "It's nothing serious, really." She said as she gently brushed his arm.

"I just wanted to make sure." Ryan said softly.

"I know." She said with a smile as they both turned and walked back to the body and Alexx turned up in the van. She got out and walked over to the body.

"Hey" Zoë said softly as Alexx smiled at her.

"Hey honey." She said back and then looked down at the body.

"Eric got him in the neck after he shot at us." Zoë said as Alexx nodded at her and then Zoë quickly turned around and walked over to Eric.

"Zoë honey" Alexx called as she walked over to Zoë. Zoë stopped and turned around and looked at her softly.

"Yes?" She replied.

"Are you okay?" Alexx asked quietly looking at her.

"Yeah, of course" she replied with a reassuring tone. Alexx's eyes fell to the hole in her shirt.

"Were you shot?" Alexx asked as she raised her hand and took a gentle hold of Zoë's shirt near the hole.

"Yeah, but the bulletproof vest stopped it, Ryan pulled it out." Zoë said looking down briefly and then back up to Alexx, Alexx then dropped her hand from Zoë's chest and shirt.

"I'm really okay, Alexx." Zoë said with a confident and reassuring tone.

"Okay honey." Alexx said as she gave her a smile and then turned around and walked back to the body as Zoë turned and walked over to Eric. '_Does she hate me?' _ Alexx thought to herself as she walked back, realising Zoë didn't even smile at her and she certainly wasn't herself.

"Hey, you got anything?" Zoë asked softly as she stepped into the container with Eric.

"Not really, I've got a few hairs, but that's all." Eric said as he walked over towards her. She pulled her torch out and looked around too, not finding anything.

Zoë walked out after Eric and over to where the body was as Alexx had taken it.

"You ready?" Zoë asked Ryan as he took the last few photos.

"Yep, just the last few" Ryan said as he got a few more snaps and then stood up. They began to talk as they walked over to the hummer with Eric and Walter following close behind.

They had gotten back to the lab and began to process what they had gotten, in case it could lead them to Clavo. Ryan and Zoë worked closely as Eric and Walter worked separately.

"Eric, did you get anything on those hairs?" Zoë called across the lab.

"Yeah, they came back to our dead criminals." Eric said as he walked over to both Zoë and Ryan. He handed Zoë the piece of paper confirming it. Zoë nodded at Eric and handed the paper back.

She sat back on a stool and tied her hair back as she sighed, not seeing anything linking to Clavo.

"Perhaps he split from them after the escape?" Zoë asked looking over to Ryan.

"I suppose it's possible, but he's not good enough to cover his tracks like this." Ryan replied as he looked back at her. Zoë nodded and looked back down over the evidence. It was time for them to go as the night shift took over. Eric and Walter left. Zoë continued to sit there looking over the evidence, in her own world, thinking hard.

"Hey, you should get home." Ryan said dragging her from her thoughts as he began to collect the evidence.

"Yeah" Zoë said as she got up and helped him put it all away. They walked through to the locker room to collect their things.

"What can tomorrow bring? This week seems to be getting worse and worse." She said as she pulled her jacket and waist coat out of the locker.

"I don't even want to think about that just yet." Ryan said with a smile as he closed his locker. She chuckled a little and nodded agreeing with him.

"Come here." Ryan said softly as he pulled her into his arms.

"H is going to be fine and back working before you know it and tomorrow is just another day that we're going to take as it comes." He said softly and Zoë nodded.

"Thank you sweetie" she said with a smile. They walked out together and got into their cars after saying bye.

Zoë pulled up on the drive and let herself in. The system greeted her as she placed her keys on the side and kicked the door shut after her and placed her bag there too. She picked up her jacket and waist coat and went upstairs. She walked into the bedroom and saw Horatio pushing himself up as he woke up when she came in.

"Hey, sorry for waking you" she said softly.

"Don't worry about it. How was work?" Horatio asked as she walked into the closet and hung up her barely worn waistcoat and jacket.

"Busy, two of the escaped criminals are now dead…" Zoë said as she picked up the thermometer. He could tell that she was slightly stressed. She sat on the bed.

"How?" Horatio asked as he let her take his temperature.

"38.2, Jimmy was stabbed, by either Clavo or Oscar, we're sure of that and Oscar was shot by Eric." Zoë said as she placed the thermometer back on the side and then got up. Before she could walk away Horatio gently pulled her back down and took a hold of her shirt by the hole.

"What's that? What happened?" Horatio asked, looking at it, '_that looks like a bullet hole'_.

"Ah that, that's nothing." She said as she tried to get up again, but Horatio pulled her back down again.

"Zoë sweetheart, were you shot?" Horatio asked as he lowered his eyebrows and softly gripped her hand.

"Yes, but I had a bulletproof vest on, Ryan pulled it out after I fell." Zoë said softly. "No harm done." Zoë said with a small smile. She didn't want to tell him initially because she knew he'd worry.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Horatio asked roughly.

"Yes, I'm fine." Zoë said with a smile. Horatio searched her eyes and saw she was telling him the truth. He began to cough and Zoë handed him the glass of water after he finished and threw the tissues in the bin.

"Thank you." Horatio said as he took the glass.

"You're going to eat something tonight." Zoë said as she got up and began undoing her shirt and threw it in the bin in the bathroom as she walked back through and pulled a tank-top on.

"I'm not hungry." Horatio said roughly as he placed the glass back on the side.

"Yes, well you're going to try, you're not going to recover if you don't eat anything." Zoë said as she walked back over to him.

"Even if it's something like soup, okay?" Zoë asked him softly, looking at him sweetly and he nodded at her, he couldn't say no to her. He certainly didn't want to argue with her after the day she had, he knew she was already slightly stressed and didn't need the extra stress of trying to get him to eat something.

"Okay, I'll put that on now and I'll be back up in about 10 minutes, okay?" She said as she got up and handed him the TV remote.

"Watch what you like." She said with a smile and then quickly walked out, taking his glass with her.

She came back up about 10 minutes later and handed him a bowl of soup and placed the glass of water on the side. She walked out and came back up with some soup herself.

"I don't mind if you don't eat it all, but try and have as much as possible." Zoë said softly as she sat on the bed and looked up at the TV. She leant back and sighed with relief as she finally got to relax. She ate some of the soup but not all of it, she found that she wasn't that hungry either. Horatio managed to have half of his.

"Well done." She said as he put his bowl down and picked up the water and took a few sips.

"Thank you." Horatio said with a smile as he placed his glass down.

"Not a problem." She said as she picked up her bowl.

"Could you pass me your bowl please?" She asked as she shuffled off the edge of the bed.

"I'll take it down." Horatio said as he began to get out of the bed.

"No, please stay in bed and pass me your bowl." She said raising an eyebrow. Horatio gave in and handed her his bowl with a shy smile.

"Thank you." She said with a smile as she got up and walked downstairs. She tidied up as Horatio nipped to the loo and got back into bed after washing his hands.

Zoë went back upstairs and sat back on the bed and relaxed back.

"I swear half of the criminals in Miami sense that you're off work…" Zoë said looking over at him. Horatio smiled and chuckled a little.

"I can't imagine how tomorrow is going to turn out…" Zoë said with a small chuckle herself as she studied his tired face. She placed the back of her hand on his forehead.

"Can you finish that water please handsome? I think you're becoming a little dehydrated." Zoë said as she moved her hand down to his chest. Horatio picked up the glass and finished it slowly.

"Thank you." She said with a smile as she took it from him after he finished it. She quickly filled it up and went back upstairs. She placed it on the side as she picked up two painkillers.

"I don't need painkillers." Horatio said roughly as he shook his head.

"They're not for you." She said with a smile as she walked round to her side of the bed.

"Are you feeling okay?" Horatio asked, once again worrying that he had given her the infection.

"Yeah, just got a little bit of a headache" Zoë said as she took the tablets and knocked them back with a gulp of water from her glass.

Horatio just looked at her worried and feeling guilty. She looked back over to him.

"I'm sorry beautiful." Horatio said, very apologetic, knowing that it would affect her a whole lot worse.

"Oh no, it's from earlier, I've not got pneumonia." She said with a smile. "Don't worry." She said as she rubbed his arm, reassuring him.

"Are you sure?" Horatio asked.

"Yes, I've had it since earlier, it's fine." Zoë said with a smile as she sat back in bed.

"When you got shot?" Horatio questioned.

"Yeah" Zoë said, not thinking anything of it or where he was going with the conversation.

"When you fell did you hit your head?" Horatio asked as he noticed that she wouldn't put her head back against the headboard. She sighed, realising that she'd given him too much information, causing him to worry again.

"It was only a gentle bump, don't worry. I've only got a headache. Ryan and Eric definitely made sure that I was okay… a lot." She said with a smile.

"Okay." Horatio said, again not wanting to stress her out.

"You should try and get some rest now honey." Zoë said softly as she brushed his arm lightly. Horatio nodded and Zoë placed the cold damp cloth back on his forehead as he laid down and got comfortable. Once Horatio was asleep, she got up and tidied while she put some washing on. She went into the study and began to do some extra work on trying to find Clavo, she worked late into the night, forgetting about the time. She was so absorbed in the work that she didn't even realise that it was 1 in the morning. She fell asleep at the desk, slumped over her note pad and keyboard.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The next morning Horatio woke when Zoë's alarm went off. He woke and looked round when the alarm wasn't turned off.

"Zoë?" He questioned as he rubbed one of his eyes and then leant over and pushed the stop button. He took a deep breath and then got out of bed. He checked the main bathroom after seeing her bathroom empty and then went downstairs. She wasn't in the living room so Horatio went through to her study and found her slumped over the desk, fast asleep.

"Zoë" Horatio gently said as he roused her from her sleep by rubbing her back. She lifted her head and squinted at him, quickly glancing around.

"Mmm, morning?" She almost questioned, still a little dazed.

"How late were you working?" Horatio asked as he rubbed her back.

"I don't know." Zoë said as she rubbed her eyes and stretched.

"How are you feeling?" She asked as she got up and looked at him softly as she placed her hand on his chest.

"I'm feeling a little better now." Horatio said with a smile, Zoë nodded at him tiredly and then put the back of her hand to his forehead.

"Well, you're really hot again, go and lay down and thank you for waking me." She said with a warm smile. Horatio nodded at her as he turned around. She walked out behind him and followed him up the stairs. She picked the bowl up as Horatio sat on the bed and she then walked into the bathroom to fill it up again. She heard Horatio coughing and quickly walked back through to him with the bowl.

"Have some water honey." She said as she sat on the edge of the bed, holding the glass. Horatio nodded as the cough subsided and took the glass as Zoë passed it to him.

"Thank you beautiful." Horatio said softly.

"Not a problem, is there anything else I can get for you?" Zoë asked as she rubbed her eyes and ran a hand through her hair. Horatio took the antibiotics with water.

"I've got everything I need, thank you." Horatio said softly as he placed the glass back on the side.

She picked up the thermometer as she nodded and placed it in his ear.

"38.5, I need you to lay down for me, please?" She asked as she damped the two cloths again and he laid down.

"Thank you." She said with a sweet smile as she placed one of the cloths on his forehead and quickly wiped him down.

"Okay, I'm going to have a shower, shout if you need anything." Zoë said softly as she got up and turned to him as he nodded at her with a smile. She placed the cloth on the side and went into the bathroom, closing the door too.

She quickly emerged and dried her hair with the hairdryer as she didn't wash it the night before and changed into her clothes.

"What would you like to eat?" Zoë asked as she turned round to him after tying her hair up.

"I'm good." Horatio replied as he looked over at her.

"What would you like to eat?" She asked again, raising her eyebrows with a very small smile. Horatio sighed.

"Toast?" She questioned and Horatio nodded at her slowly with a small smile. She smiled back and then quickly walked downstairs, coming back up with two slices of toast and fresh water.

"Here you go, try and eat as much as you can." She said softly as he pushed himself up.

"Thank you." He said as she picked up his old glass and smiled at him.

"How's your head this morning?" Horatio questioned.

"A lot better, thank you" she said with a smile.

"Good" Horatio said, she then turned around and walked out, taking his glass downstairs and brought the washing back upstairs, she quickly sorted it all out and then sat on the edge of the bed as Horatio placed the plate down.

"How are you feeling now? Better now that there's food in your stomach?" Zoë asked with a sweet expression.

"Better, thank you." Horatio said softly and he sweetly looked back to her.

"Do you want to grab a quick shower?" She asked softly and he nodded at her in response.

"A cool shower, please mister." She said as she got up and walked over to the mirror and picked up her make-up bag as Horatio got himself out of bed. He slowly walked into the bathroom and got a quick shower while Zoë finished putting her make-up on and took Horatio's plate down and changed the duvet cover, sheets and pillows before putting a new set on. Horatio walked out of the bathroom and Zoë handed him a clean pair of joggers and boxers. She picked up the washing bin with all of the sheets and things in and went down, leaving Horatio to change and put them in the wash. She went back upstairs and saw Horatio tying the drawstrings on his joggers as he sat on the bed.

"Is there anything else you need before I go handsome?" Zoë asked as she pulled her jacket on.

"No thank you, you've done everything and even more than you should." Horatio said sweetly. Zoë smiled at him.

"You get some rest, try and take your temperature if you wake up. Ring me if you need anything at all, okay?" Zoë asked softly.

"Okay beautiful, have a good day, don't get in any trouble or get shot… I love you." Horatio said roughly as he looked up at her.

"I'll try, you know what Miami is like though! I love you too." She said softly as she bent down and kissed his cheek.

"Drink plenty of water." She said as she stood back up. Horatio gave her a nod and a smile. He hated the fact that she was going to work and he wasn't there to keep her safe or protect her from every danger she faced.

"I'll see you later." Zoë said as she backed off slowly with a sweet smile.

"I'll see you later, beautiful." Horatio said as he began to lay down, Zoë closed the door too as she left and got in her car for work. Horatio wasn't as tired and flicked the TV on and began to watch it.

Zoë arrived at work, early and began working on finding Clavo again, she still wasn't finding any leads or connections to anything. Eric walked in just before it was their shift and walked over to her.

"Hey, how long you been here for?" Eric asked as she turned around and looked at him with a tired smile.

"Not too long, about 30 minutes" Zoë said softly and then looked back down at the evidence, he very tenderly rubbed her shoulder.

"Have you got anything?" He asked as Ryan and Walter walked through.

"Nope, not a thing" Zoë said as she looked up and flashed them both a smile before looking down at the evidence again.

"Still nothing?" Ryan questioned as he walked over and stood the opposite side of the table. Zoë just shook her head as she sighed.

"How has he just vanished?" Zoë questioned looking up at them.

"I don't know, Clavo isn't the most discrete person either." Ryan said as he crossed his arms.

"Perhaps he's intentionally laying low?" Walter asked.

"It's a possibility, but Clavo isn't the sort of person to lay low." Eric said. Eric's phone rang.

"Delko" he said as he answered.

"We'll be right there." He replied as he hung up.

"Got a call out, witness says they heard screaming coming from the next house and then saw a bloody knife thrown out the window." Eric said as he looked at them all.

They put the evidence away and headed off to the scene. All 4 of them met Frank there as more patrol officers arrived.

"What have we got Frank?" Eric asked.

"Not sure, I waited for back up, witness said he heard screams and then saw a bloody knife being tossed out of the back window." Frank said as he placed his hands on his hips.

"What about our witness?" Zoë asked as she looked up at Frank.

"Our witness doesn't seem to be in." Frank said as he exhaled. Zoë nodded and then turned around and walked up the path, with all four of them following closely.

Eric opened the door as Ryan entered first with his gun drawn. They all quickly entered and quickly scouted the bottom floor. Eric, Ryan and Zoë walked through to the kitchen.

"Well, I didn't expect to see a meth lab in this house." Zoë said as she lowered her weapon and Eric kicked the door open more.

"Perhaps this was the neighbours way of getting police attention on the house if they knew it was being used as a meth lab?" Zoë questioned as Eric walked in as Zoë glanced around and Ryan glanced through to the dining room. They could both hear something very quiet.

"Hey, you guys hear that?" Eric asked looking up at them with his torch in one hand and gun in the other.

"Yeah" they both agreed. The sound got louder and they realised it sounded like a clock or ticking.

"This is going to blow!" Ryan said as he instantly grabbed Zoë after putting his gun away.

"Eric!" Zoë screamed seeing him trip in the kitchen as Ryan dragged her away.

"FRANK, WALTER GET OUT!" Ryan shouted. Zoë glanced around in hope of seeing Eric run out of the kitchen as Ryan dragged her through the living room. Frank, Walter, Ryan and Zoë got through the door as they heard a loud explosion, but didn't feel any heat on their backs or see any fire or smoke, but they did feel a ripple in the air where the air pressure had been disturbed. Frank and Walter had ran behind the cars as Ryan had made it half way up the path with Zoë.

"ERIC!" She screamed out as she turned around, trying to get out of Ryan's grip.

"Frank! Get fire and rescue here now!" Ryan shouted back as he wrapped both arms around Zoë as she struggled.

"Eric!" Zoë shouted again. "Ryan! Let go, I can't leave him in there!" Zoë yelled, pulling at his hands and arms.

"Zoë, that's a meth lab! You cannot go in there! There's gas and chemicals everywhere!" Ryan said loudly, still restraining her.

"Eric!" She screamed again as Ryan tried to pull her back from the house. He had his arms around her waist and chest.

"Zoë… Zoë listen to me, you cannot go in there." Ryan said soothingly and quietly as he tightened his grip around her waist. She pulled at his arms more. He held her tightly against his chest and pulled her back from the house more.

"Ryan! He needs us!" Zoë pleaded looking at the house, hoping that Eric would walk out any moment, completely unharmed.

"Eric!" Zoë yelled again, with her hope dying with every second passing. She shook her head and took a deep breath. Walter slowly approached Ryan and Zoë. Ryan shook his head at Walter as he glanced back. Walter didn't really get that Ryan was warning him off and carried on approaching.

"Eric!" Zoë yelled one last time, sounding like she had lost hope.

"Fire & Rescue are on their way." He said as Zoë continued to look at the house, holding Ryan's arms. Walter saw the hurt in her eyes.

"I'm really sorry Zoë." He said softly. Ryan knew that would only make the situation worse. Zoë looked round to him, looking shocked and very annoyed. Walter wasn't sure what he had done. Ryan just shook his head at Walter.

"ERIC!" She screamed once more as she pulled at Ryan's arms one last time with everything she had. She managed to get out of his arms and sprinted in through the front door. Ryan's eyes widened as he had mental conflict. He couldn't go in but he also couldn't let Zoë go in either. He knew if anything happened to her, Horatio would blame him and he'd only blame himself.

"Walter!" Ryan shouted in anger as he then ran in after Zoë, he couldn't let her go in on her own. Walter just watched him in horror, realising that he spurred her on that one last time.

"Zoë!" Ryan shouted as he ran through the door, he could smell a sweet odour; he knew the house was filling with some sort of gas.

"Zoë!" He shouted again.

"Ryan, in here!" She yelled over to him, from the kitchen and Ryan instantly made his way through, seeing Zoë taking Eric's pulse.

"He's alive." Zoë said as she began to try and pull him up, but his dead weight was too heavy for her. Ryan quickly walked over as Zoë pulled Eric up into a sitting position.

"Get out now." Ryan ordered as he took a hold of Eric's arm as he bent down.

"Get out Zoë!" Ryan ordered again, she stood up and looked down just behind her and saw a taught thick piece of string, Eric had obviously tripped on it when trying to get out. Ryan hauled Eric up onto his back, over his shoulders.

"Zoë! Out now!" Ryan ordered loudly as she began to rush out, knowing that Ryan had Eric. Ryan quickly followed her, they got outside and Zoë ran over to her hummer, pulling her first aid kit from the boot and rushing back over to Ryan and Eric as Ryan gently laid Eric down on the grass. Walter just watched, jaw dropped.

"Eric, can you hear me?" Zoë called loudly as she pulled on some gloves and knelt beside him. She quickly opened his eyes and looked at his pupils. He let out a small moan.

"Okay, you're going to be okay, Eric." Zoë said as she felt the back of his neck and then quickly placed some gauze on the cut on the side of his head. Eric tried to move his head.

"Eric, don't move, please." Zoë said as she held the gauze there.

"Can you speak to me?" Zoë asked loudly as she gestured to Ryan to hold the gauze and opened his eyes again. Checking his pupils in more detail, seeing if they reacted together. Eric just moaned lowly.

"Okay honey, can you take some deep breaths for me?" Zoë asked as she placed the pulse oximeter on his finger and pulled her stethoscope out and listened to him breathing.

"Did you smell it in there?" Zoë asked Ryan.

"Yeah, it smelt sweet." Ryan said looking up at Zoë.

"Do you have any idea what gas it was? I'm having trouble telling what's head trauma and what's gas inhalation." Zoë said and Ryan just shook his head at her.

"Eric, I need you to take some deep breaths please." Zoë said looking at his oxygen saturation.

"I can't" he mumbled quietly as he turned his head and opened his eyes a little.

"Stay still for me honey. Don't worry, we've got you." Zoë said as she gently rubbed his arm as Walter looked over at them shocked.

"You're doing really well." Zoë said as she turned away and coughed slightly. Eric closed his eyes as he exhaled.

"Stay awake for me, Eric." Zoë said as she placed her hand over his cheek and gently brushed his temple with her thumb. They finally heard sirens in the distance.

"Eric, can you tell me if you have a headache?" Zoë asked loudly and he nodded slowly.

"Okay honey, help is on its way." Zoë said softly as she continued to try and comfort Eric. She took over from Ryan, holding the gauze.

"Stay awake for me sweetie." Zoë said softly and Eric opened his eyes again and looked up at Zoë.

"That's it darling, stay with us." Zoë said with a smile. She looked up and glanced around to see most of the patrol officers on their radios, she then saw Fire & Rescue on their way down the road.

"Eric honey, you're going to go to hospital and either Ryan or I are going to follow okay?" Zoë said softly looking back down at him. Eric just let out a moan as he exhaled.

Two paramedics began to rush over and knelt down the opposite side of Zoë and Ryan.

"Eric Delko, he was trapped in the house, there's definite gas inhalation, although I don't know what gas. He's received a head wound but I'm having trouble finding what's head wound and what's due to the gas inhalation. His oxygen sats are low, he has a low and weak pulse, low resps and his pupils are equal and reacting well. Difficulty speaking and is experiencing drowsiness."

"Thank you ma'am" one of the paramedics said as they immediately placed him on oxygen and placed their own pulse oximeter on his finger. The fire crew went into the house with their gas masks on and found the source of the gas leak, stopping it.

"Eric, you're going to be okay." Zoë said loudly, she then briefly looked up at Walter and looked back at Ryan.

"I'll go." She said, wanting to know every step of Eric's treatment and wanting to make sure he was okay.

"Are you sure?" Ryan asked softly.

"Yes." Zoë replied as she put her stethoscope and pulse oximeter away. One of the paramedics took over holding the gauze against his head. Zoë quickly got up and threw the first aid kit in her hummer before making her way over to Eric and Ryan again. One of the paramedics got up and pulled the trolley out of the back of the ambulance.

"I'm right with you Eric." Zoë said softly. They got Eric on it quickly as they began to wheel him away.

"Ryan, find what gas it is and ring me as soon as you know." Zoë said as Ryan stood up.

"Are you sure you want to go?" Ryan asked quietly, moving in close to her.

"Yes, I'm sure." Zoë said as she nodded, reassuring him. Ryan nodded at her and she walked over to her hummer and drove off, following the ambulance closely.

They arrived at the hospital and Eric was taken through to resus and Zoë asked to wait in the waiting room. 20 minutes later, she got a call off Ryan telling her what the gas was. She walked out and into resus, finding Eric's doctor.

"Miss Chambers you can't be in here." The doctor said kindly.

"I know, the gas was Chloromethane, as far as I know there's no treatment other than letting it work out of his system." Zoë said softly.

"Thank you ma'am" the doctor said appreciatively as Zoë quickly walked out after looking over at Eric who was still on oxygen. She waited another 45 minutes before the doctor came into the waiting room.

"I'm sorry, I didn't get to greet you properly, I'm Doctor Sharp, but you can call me James." The doctor said with a smile as Zoë stood up. She gingerly shook his hand, as her heart rate rose slightly, involuntary.

"Are you okay ma'am?" He asked softly as he saw the hesitation in her eyes. He reached out to place a hand on her shoulder when she flinched a little, backing off.

"I'm sorry ma'am." The doctor said softly, very apologetically.

"No, I'm sorry." She said with a shy smile, telling herself that he was a good doctor.

"I'm Detective Chambers, you may call me Zoë." She said softly, looking at him, still a little panicked. He nodded at her, keeping his hands to himself.

"How is Eric?" Zoë asked quickly.

"He's doing well, he's got concussion and has had stitches in his head wound. His breathing is a lot stronger now and he's recovering. He should be allowed home later this afternoon." The doctor said softly.

"Can I see him?" Zoë asked softly.

"Of course" the doctor said as he walked over to the door and held it open for her. She gave him a small shy smile and walked out, he quickly walked beside her and took him to Eric's room.

"Give me a shout if you need anything." James said with a smile and Zoë nodded at him.

She walked in and Eric looked over to her.

"Hey you, how are you feeling?" Zoë asked with a smile as she walked over to Eric.

"Better now, thank you." Eric said with a small smile behind the oxygen mask. She stood at the side of his bed and gave him a brilliant smile.

"Excellent." She said as she placed her hand over his arm.

"How are you? You got me out didn't you? That's what the nurses were talking about." Eric said looking up at her.

"I'm good, I didn't get you out, I couldn't lift you. Ryan ran in after I had and he carried you out." Zoë said softly.

"A team effort then and thank you" Eric said with a smile.

"I guess you can say that and not a problem." Zoë said with a calm smile. "You had tripped on some wire whilst trying to get out and I guess you knocked yourself out and then inhaled the gas as it leaked." Zoë said softly.

"Was it rigged?" Eric asked dryly and Zoë nodded at him.

"Ryan and Walter are getting on with the scene as we speak." Zoë said as she pulled her hand away from Eric's arm and leant on the safety bars.

"How's your head feeling?" Zoë asked softly as she sat in the chair.

"It's alright; they've given me some painkillers so I guess I'll feel the full wrath of it later." Eric said with a slight chuckle. Zoë nodded and chuckled with him.

"How's H doing?"

"He's doing well, he's better than he was." Zoë said with a small smile.

"That's good news." Eric said with a smile.

"Yeah, but now I've got two of my boys down…" Zoë said with a smile as she raised an eyebrow.

"What am I going to do with you all, wrap you up in bubble wrap?" She asked with a cheeky smile.

"I could say the same to you." Eric said with a cheeky smile as Zoë nodded, knowing it was true.

"How's your head today?" Eric asked, remembering yesterday.

"It's great thanks, it was only a small bump." Zoë said as she sat back and relaxed a little more.

"A small bump? I swear I heard your head hit that floor." Eric said looking at her with raised eyebrows. Zoë chuckled a little, shyly.

"I'm sure you heard me hit the ground, not my head. You were too far away to hear that." She said looking at him with a raised eyebrow again.

"Hmm" Eric said, disagreeing with her playfully.

"What a hectic week, I can't even imagine what tomorrow's going to be like…" Zoë said softly.

"Tell me about it." Eric joked.

"Anyway, what did the doctor say to you?" Zoë asked, not wanting to think about what more could happen.

"Just that I could go home a little later after they keep me in for observation and that I can't work tomorrow." Eric said softly.

"So you're leaving me to look after Ryan and Walter? Do you know how hard that's going to be?" She joked with him.

"I'm sure they'll behave." Eric said with a smile.

"They better do, at least I get to act head of the crime lab though!" She said with a smile.

"You were doing that anyway." Eric said with a slight chuckle.

"Hey… actually… no wait… I guess I did. I'm sorry Eric." She said with a shy smile.

"Don't worry about it; you did everything I would have done." Eric said with a smile.

The door opened and a nurse strolled in. Zoë looked over and backed off from the bed, trying to keep herself calm. Eric swallowed, and began to worry about Zoë as she watched the nurse.

"Hi Mr Delko, just come to check your obs." The nurse said sweetly. He quickly nodded at her and looked back at Zoë. She turned around and looked at the nurse through the reflection in the window. She took a deep breath and tried to keep herself calm, she could feel her heart beat wildly against her chest wall as she clenched her jaw, trying to keep herself calm. She crossed her arms and saw the nurse look up at her, causing her to panic silently. She tried to keep herself under control.

All she hoped was that the nurse didn't walk over to her. The nurse soon left and Zoë exhaled sharply as she continued to look out of the window, calming herself down. She turned around to Eric.

"I'm sorry." Zoë said softly as Eric saw her hands tremble slightly. She crossed her arms to stop the trembling and took a few deep breaths.

"Don't worry about it, are you okay?" Eric asked as she gave him a forced smile and nodded at him.

Eric had seen an improvement between her responses compared to when he first witnessed Zoë in a room with a nurse. Zoë eventually calmed down enough to sit back down. They continued to talk as they waited for Eric to be discharged. Zoë pulled out her phone.

_'Hi handsome, I'm going to be late today, I'm really very sorry, but I'll make it up to you somehow! I'll see you later, Zoë xx'_ she sent to Horatio as a message and she put her phone away. They carried on talking when Zoë's phone beeped at her.

'_Okay beautiful, Horatio xx' _she smiled and put her phone away. Before they knew it, Eric was being discharged and was let out. He got into Zoë's hummer and she drove him home. She looked at her watch – 7.45pm. She quickly made her way back to the lab and picked up a few things and got into her car before heading home. She let herself in.

"Welcome Zoë" the system greeted her quietly, she placed her things on the side and went up to see Horatio sat up in bed, watching the TV.

"Hey handsome, I'm so sorry." Zoë said as she walked over to him.

"It's not a problem beautiful." Horatio said with a smile as she sat on the bed next to him.

"How have you been today?" Zoë asked softly as she placed her hand on his forehead.

"I'm feeling better." Horatio said with a smile.

"You're looking a lot better and less exhausted, I'll give you that." Zoë said with a smile as she picked the thermometer up.

"38.1, that's better, and you have your t-shirt on." Zoë said placing it back down the side. "But you've not had any water…" Zoë said looking at the glass.

"I have, I've filled it back up a few times." Horatio said, reassuring her.

"Excellent." She said with a smile as she stood up and took her jacket off, throwing it in the washing bin in the bathroom.

"How was work? You weren't working too hard were you?" Horatio asked as she came back through, letting her hair down.

"I didn't do too much work actually." Zoë said as she sat back on the bed.

"Then why were you late?" Horatio asked, slightly confused.

"I had to take Eric home, we had a little… mishap earlier." Zoë said not wanting him to worry too much.

"What sort of mishap?" Horatio asked, roughly. Zoë exhaled.

"We were called out to what sounded like a domestic, we found no body when a witness who wasn't anywhere to be found claimed they saw a bloody knife being thrown out of the window. We arrived and searched the house and found that it was actually a meth lab, Eric went into the kitchen while Ryan and I stood just outside. Suddenly we heard a ticking, probably triggered when Eric opened the door. Ryan dragged me out and Eric had tripped over a wire which was taught across the kitchen floor, knocking himself out. We heard an explosion, but there was no fire. Ryan wouldn't let me back in but I couldn't leave Eric in there. I managed to get out of Ryan's grip – don't blame him, he did his very best to keep me out. But he ran in after me and when I couldn't lift Eric he did and he got us both out of there. It was a gas explosion – we later found that the gas was Chloromethane. Don't worry, Eric's good now though, he was discharged and is now home. He's not working tomorrow though as he has a concussion." Zoë said, hoping he wouldn't worry too much.

"Are you okay?" Horatio asked, concerned.

"Yes, I'm good." Zoë said with a smile. "I told you that Miami seems to wake up when you're off work!" Zoë said raising an eyebrow. Horatio nodded at her.

"Is Mr Wolfe okay?" Horatio asked.

"Yeah, he's good." Zoë said with a smile as her phone began to ring.

"Sorry, speak of the devil." She said as she answered it.

"Hey" she said with a small smile as she placed her spare hand over Horatio's.

"Hey, I just wanted to check if everything was okay?" Ryan asked softly.

"Yeah, everything is good, Eric was discharged earlier and is now home. He won't be in tomorrow though." Zoë said as she delicately stroked the back of Horatio's hand as she looked out of the window.

"Good, and you're okay?" Ryan asked as he sat on his sofa.

"Yeah, I'm good thanks." Zoë said with a smile.

"Good, we managed to find who rigged the house, and you'll never guess who he has a connection with…" Ryan said as he relaxed back into his sofa.

"Let me guess, Clavo Cruz?" Zoë asked as she let go of Horatio's hand and got up, walking over to the window, thinking through things. Horatio looked over to her, and observed the way she stood. He knew she meant business.

"Yep, there's no sign of Clavo and the meth lab guy isn't giving him up anytime soon. This has Clavo written all over it though." Ryan said. Horatio began to cough.

"How's H doing?" Ryan asked, hearing him cough and Zoë turned around to him and went to sit back on the bed, handing him a glass of water as he stopped coughing.

"He's okay." Zoë said as she placed her hand on Horatio's leg, silently asking if he was okay, to which he nodded.

"Good, anyway, I'll let you get back to him." Ryan said, feeling slightly awkward now.

"Wait, did you get the bomber?" Zoë asked quickly.

"Yes, he's been booked and his trial is soon." Ryan said softly.

"Okay, thank you honey. I'll see you bright and early tomorrow." Zoë said with a smile.

"Will do, bye" Ryan said with a small smile.

"Bye pretty boy." She said as they then hung up. Ryan knew that both Zoë and Horatio were back together, but couldn't put his feelings for Zoë away.

"Sorry about that" Zoë said as she put her phone back in her pocket.

"Not a problem." Horatio said to her with a smile.

"Right, what do you want to eat? Feeling up to anything more than soup tonight?" Zoë asked as she took his hand and delicately played with his fingers.

"I think soup is all I can deal with at the moment, beautiful." Horatio said softly.

"Okay, soup it is." She said with a smile as she got up and went downstairs and put some soup on for the both of them.

She brought two bowls up and handed one to Horatio after she placed hers on the side.

"You should be eating something more than soup for dinner, you don't have an excuse." Horatio said, giving her a small smile and raising his eyebrows.

"Soup will do me, I'm not hungry anyway." Zoë said softly as she sat on the bed and picked up her bowl. They flicked the news on while they ate and talked a little, Horatio managing to have half of the soup while Zoë almost finished hers. She took their bowls downstairs and tidied. She then came back upstairs with the dried washing in her arms. She put the duvet set and sheet away in the cupboard.

"Don't forget your antibiotics." Zoë reminded him sweetly as she pulled out some pants and a bra from her underwear draw as she made her way to the shower.

"Shout if you need anything." Zoë said looking over at Horatio, who gave her a nod. She closed the door too and had a shower. She relaxed herself after quite a stressful day, she got out of the shower feeling a lot more relaxed, she dried herself when she felt another sudden wave of light-headedness. She quickly pulled her underwear up and put the bra on before leaning against the counter. The light-headedness had gotten so bad that she couldn't let go of the counter or she'd fall and she knew it. She found herself struggling to breathe as the ringing in her ears loudened as her sight darkened. '_Oh shit.'_ She thought to herself as she felt her muscles weakening dramatically. All she could do was slip down the side of the counter to the floor so she didn't fall and injure herself.

"Zoë, sweetheart, is everything alright?" Horatio called from the bedroom, hearing something fall from the counter as she slid herself down and knocked a few bottles off the side.

"Yeah" she called weakly. Horatio had immediately gotten up, hearing the weakness and uncertainty in her voice and walked in to see her sitting against the counter.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong?" Horatio questioned and he rushed over to her as her sight completely diminished. Her head fell forwards as Horatio knelt down and lifted her head, he saw her eyes roll up.

"Zoë? Zoë?!" Horatio called loudly as her breathing became shallower. Her body began to slump down to the side but Horatio kept her steady as he took her pulse with his right hand as he placed his left against her face.

"Zoë, I need you to open your eyes for me sweetheart." Horatio said softly as she took a deeper breath.

"That's it sweetheart, deeper breaths." Horatio said softly. He felt her lift her head herself and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Are you with me sweetheart?" Horatio questioned.

"Yeah" she exhaled as she slowly opened her eyes and looked up at him.

"Okay sweetheart, stay right where you are, I'm going to call for an ambulance." Horatio said softly.

"No, I'm good." She said taking hold of his hand.

"Sweetheart, you've just passed out." Horatio said softly.

"Yes, and passing out isn't a reason to call an ambulance." Zoë said as she exhaled. '_Why is this happening? Perhaps I should make an appointment with Nathan?'_ Zoë questioned herself as she put her head back against the counter.

"Sorry Horatio, I'm fine." She said as she swallowed.

"Do you want some water sweetheart?" Horatio questioned.

"Please." She said softly.

"Okay, stay right there." Horatio said softly as he got up and rushed out and downstairs. '_He doesn't need to be dealing with me, I need to be looking after him.'_ She thought to herself. She heard him rushing up the stairs and into the bedroom.

"Go slow or you'll pass out." She said as he walked into the bathroom and crouched down and handed her the glass.

"Are you coming down with something?" Horatio questioned as he put his hand on her shoulder to feel her skin temperature.

"You're hot." Horatio said as he got up and walked into the bedroom and came back in with the thermometer.

"I've just had a hot shower Horatio." She said as she looked at him and then took another sip of water.

"That's probably why I've passed out actually, that and the fact that I haven't eaten properly I guess." She said softly as he placed the thermometer in her ear.

"Well I want to make sure." Horatio said softly.

"Are you sure you don't want to go to the hospital?" Horatio questioned.

"No, I'm really okay, thank you." She said as he took the thermometer away when it beeped.

"It's normal." Horatio said as he placed it on the side.

"I told you." She said as she placed the glass on the floor and slowly got to her feet with some help from Horatio.

"Well at least I managed to get my underwear on." She said as she picked up her shorts and top. She quickly changed with Horatio staying in the bathroom to make sure she was alright. He picked up her glass and thermometer when she was done and they both walked into the bedroom. Horatio got into bed and Zoë wasn't far behind him. She sat on the bed and leant back exhaling.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Horatio questioned and she nodded at him with a reassuring smile.

"I don't even want to think of what tomorrow is going to bring now." Zoë said softly as she exhaled with a small smile, looking over at him. Horatio exhaled a chuckle.

"I bet as soon as you're back, Miami calms down again…" Zoë said with a smile.

"That would be ideal, but Miami never calms down." Horatio said with a small smile as Zoë gazed into his beautiful blue eyes.

"Hmm… well, it certainly seems to be havoc at the moment…" Zoë said with a smile.

"Well, I hope it's a quiet day tomorrow." Horatio said softly.

"So do I" Zoë said with a smile, she saw him getting quite tired again. "Just how much sleep have you had today?" She asked looking at him.

"A couple of hours" Horatio said as he looked back over to the TV.

"Well, you need more than that. Try and get some now." Zoë said with a smile as she reached over for a book. He just looked over at her.

"Get some sleep, you're tired." Zoë said, knowing he didn't want to. Horatio exhaled, knowing she saw right through him.

"Okay beautiful." Horatio said softly as he slipped down and pulled the blanket up as Zoë crossed her legs and turned the TV down a little. She flashed him a brilliant smile and relaxed as she opened the book to the page she left off on. Horatio lifted his left arm and placed his hand on her thigh, delicately stroking her soft skin. She let go of the book with her right hand and placed it over his forearm, she let her fingers dance over his skin gently as they both relaxed. She felt Horatio fall asleep as his hand stopped stroking her skin and his breathing had steadied out a little. She found herself yawning around 10pm and decided that she'd have an early night. Just as she dropped off to sleep her mind began to wander.

'_Could I be pregnant?!' _She questioned in her mind, her heart racing. '_I don't have any pregnancy tests here, I can't go to the shop now, I'll go on my way to work tomorrow. What if I am pregnant? How can I be pregnant?'_ She thought to herself.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

_Horatio found himself in the darkness once more, he turned on the spot to see if he could see anything but all he could see was the darkness moving as if it was alive. His breathing accelerated as the air seemed to get thinner. He began to run to find any source of light at all, but had no luck. He heard the familiar roar of the car engine that he feared every day of his young life. He ran to get away from it, but it followed him._

_"You're __**worthless**__, boy." A booming voice screamed and Horatio stopped in his tracks. Every inch of his body began to tremble. _

_"Where are you running, __**boy**__?" The voice said again. Horatio looked up, unsure where the voice was coming from._

_"You can't hide from me. You can run, but you certainly can't hide!" The voice screamed at Horatio and he grabbed out for anything. Horatio began to run again, feeling the darkness reach out at him and try to snatch him from where he was running._

_"The more you run, the more you will suffer, boy." The voice shouted. He felt a burning hot hand take hold of his wrist as he was pulled from running._

_"I said you can't hide from me, why are you still running you bastard?" The voice called. Horatio couldn't get free of whatever held his wrist tightly. _

_"Do you want the belt? Or the cigarettes? Or shall I just beat you __**senseless**__?" The voice boomed almost knocking Horatio to his feet._

_"You're __**nothing**__ boy." The voice screamed as Horatio felt another burning hot sensation on his other wrist, pulling his arms apart. He felt the searing hot sensation eat into his skin. _

_"Beg for me to stop, boy." The voice boomed._

_"No!" Horatio yelled._

_"I SAID BEG." _

_"No!" Horatio yelled once more before he felt something rip into his skin on his back and he cried out in pain._

"Horatio!?" Zoë shouted, absolutely terrified as Horatio sat bolt up straight, wiping his sweaty brow and opening his eyes to look at the cool, pleasant, inviting room he lay in. Zoë knelt beside him on the bed and reached out to place her hand on his arm.

"Jesus Christ, Horatio. Are you okay?" She questioned. He took a few deep breaths as he wearily rubbed his face.

"Sor… sorry, Zoë" he gasped as he pushed the blanket off and swung his legs over the bed. He quickly stood and walked into the bathroom. Horatio splashed his face with cold water and leant on the sink. Zoë got out of bed and strolled into the bathroom and saw Horatio leaning on the sink, looking down.

"Oh handsome" Zoë said softly as she walked up behind him and delicately placed her hand on his back. He flinched and moved away from her hand, still feeling the searing hot pain across his back.

"I'm sorry Horatio." She said as she withdrew her hand.

"No, I'm sorry sweetheart." Horatio said as he reached for a hand towel and dried his face.

"I'm sorry for waking you." Horatio mumbled as he dropped the towel to the counter beside the sink.

"Don't worry about that, are you okay?" She asked softly.

"Yes, I'm good. Just a bad dream, that's all." Horatio said softly as he stood straight and turned to her.

"I usually don't have them when I sleep with you." Horatio said softly.

"You have a temperature, it is more than likely that it is that which caused the bad dream. I know when I get a temperature I have horrific nightmares. Come on, back to bed." She said softly. Horatio nodded and placed his hand on her back. Zoë got Horatio back into bed and then went to dampen a cloth and placed it on his forehead. She then climbed into bed and was gone almost instantly. Horatio took a little longer to drift back to sleep, but he was eventually taken back into the world of slumber.

They were both thrown into the world of reality when Zoë's alarm woke them the next morning.

Zoë got up and got ready.

"I'll see you later, I love you." She said with a smile.

"I love you too." Horatio said with a smile as she bent down and kissed his cheek as he kissed hers back.

"Get some rest and drink plenty of water." She said as she pulled her jacket on and then made her way for the door. She stopped and turned around waiting for his reply.

"I will, I'll see you later." Horatio said with a smile, she flashed him a smile before closing the door too and going downstairs and then out to her car to drive to work, after stopping off at the shop.

She pulled up both Ryan and Walters notes from the case yesterday and began looking over them, trying to find anything that could lead them to Clavo or what he was up to.

She quickly nipped to the loo and took the pregnancy test. She waited for it to complete as her heart raced as fast as her mind, unsure of what to think. She looked down after the time was up and she saw a negative sign.

'_Not pregnant, but then why am I passing out?'_ She thought to herself. She quickly threw the stick away and got back to work, not convinced by the test.

Ryan walked in an hour later.

"Hey pretty boy." She said with a smile as she turned around.

"Hey, got anything?" Ryan asked softly as he leant on the back of her chair.

"Nope, just a load of nothing" Zoë said as she threw the file down on the desk lightly and leant back in the chair, looking up at Ryan sweetly.

"He's going to slip up sometime." Ryan reassured her as he placed his hand on her shoulder and Zoë nodded at him.

"I wanted to say sorry for yesterday, I know you were only looking out for me." Zoë said softly looking apologetic and slightly shy.

"Don't worry about it, if you hadn't have pulled away, Eric could have been a lot worse off anyway." Ryan said softly. "Not that I'm condoning that you do that again…" He quickly added. She chuckled slightly and looked down as she ran a hand through her hair and then looked back up at him.

"I'm sorry if I held you too tightly." Ryan said, knowing he did have a very tight grip on her.

"Not to worry pretty boy." She said with a smile. They looked round to Walter as he walked in and both gave him a smile.

"How's Eric?" Walter asked shyly as he walked over.

"He's good, he's staying home today." Zoë said with a smile. Walter was beginning to understand that Zoë could become quite volatile at times; he now understood why Ryan was shaking his head at him as he approached.

"He'll be out later, I guarantee it." Ryan said with a small chuckle.

"I don't doubt that, he'll be out charming the ladies." Zoë said joining in chuckling with Ryan. Walter got a little confused, he thought by the way she reacted yesterday that she really liked Eric, but here she was joking about how he was with the ladies.

"Do you not mind?" Walter asked, thinking that she fancied Eric.

"Of course not, why would I mind?" Zoë asked with a small chuckle and a smile.

"I just thought that you may like him… I mean, you seemed pretty upset yesterday." Walter said, hoping he didn't over step the line.

"No, I definitely don't like him like that. Of course I was upset, he's a good friend and he was caught in a gas blast. I think there would be something wrong if I wasn't upset about the thought that one of my friends could be dead…" Zoë said looking at him with a raised eyebrow and smile, she chuckled after as she looked round and put the notes away. Walter nodded, realising that she didn't like him in that way. She leant back again and looked up at Ryan as he leant on the table.

"So, are you making the coffee then?" She asked with a cheeky smile.

"I guess so, boss." Ryan said with a smile as he exhaled.

"Excellent" Zoë said as she picked up the file and placed it away as she walked out with Ryan.

"Are you not coming Walter?" She asked as Ryan held the door open for her.

"Er, no you two go ahead." Walter said with a smile. Giving Ryan a wink after Zoë turned around and walked out. Ryan raised an eyebrow and shook his head at Walter before walking out himself.

Ryan made them both a coffee and sat down next to her as he handed her the coffee.

"I hope that today is less dramatic… I'd like a quiet day where no-one murders anyone else." Zoë said as she held the mug in both hands.

"I'd quite like that too, but something tells me that that is not what is going to happen." Ryan said softly.

"Hmm…" Zoë said nodding; she looked down at the coffee.

"This coffee isn't laced with drugs, is it?" She questioned with a slight grin.

"I hope not…" Ryan said with a small smile himself.

"So… you told Horatio what happened when we were in that situation?" Ryan asked, curious as he'd not had a chance to ask.

"Yes, I couldn't not tell him." Zoë said softly.

"Did you go into much detail?" He asked, wondering just how much she had said.

"I told him everything I remembered. I had to, I couldn't lie to him. I had to tell him as I felt guilty. He understands, don't worry about it." She said with a small smile. Ryan gave her a nod and then sipped his coffee.

"And the first time?" Ryan asked quietly.

"Yes, but did explain that it wasn't your fault. I don't blame you at all and I don't think you took advantage of me at all. Don't worry about it. Horatio's over it." She said with a reassuring smile. Ryan nodded and took a sip of the coffee.

"I cannot believe Walter thought I liked Eric in that way!" Zoë said as she chuckled to herself.

"I didn't see that one coming, I must say!" Ryan said also chuckling.

"Tell me about it!" Zoë chuckled as she relaxed a little more, sipping the coffee.

They carried on talking as they finished their coffees.

"Well, I've not had a call yet, so today is looking better I guess!" Zoë said with a smile as they walked out and over to the lab where the evidence was still, they got it out and began looking over it with Walter, all discussing potential ideas or theories. None of them found anything though.

"I'll be right back." Zoë said as she popped out and pulled another pregnancy test out of her bag before disappearing to the loo to test again.

'_Negative again, I guess it's not pregnancy then… In that case, it's probably nothing.'_ She thought to herself. She walked back into the lab.

Late morning, Zoë received a call about two bodies that had been found in a house.

"We've got a call out, we may as well only take one hummer. I'll drive." She said with a smile. They both nodded at her and they put the evidence away quickly and went out to Zoë's hummer.

She drove over to the scene with Ryan and Walter.

They got out and met up with Frank.

"What have we got?" Zoë asked as she looked over at the dilapidated house.

"Two bodies and a cat" Frank said looking at her.

"And a cat?" Zoë asked, slightly confused.

"Yes, it won't leave the house, no matter how many people try and get it out." Frank said as he put his notebook away.

"Animal control?" Zoë asked.

"They're on their way." Frank said as Zoë nodded at him. "Alexx is already in there" Frank added.

"Ah, I guess animal control are not needed anymore." Zoë said as she looked over to the house and saw the cat sprint out and down the road.

"Well that's just dandy." Frank said as he radioed through, saying that animal control were no longer needed.

"It probably sensed my presence, they hate me." Zoë said with a cheeky smile. "I'm not too fond of them myself either." Zoë said thinking to herself.

"Have you been in there, Frank?" She questioned.

"Yes" he replied sharply.

"Do we know if the cat lived there?" She questioned.

"I don't think so." Frank replied, a little confused.

"Were there many carpets and fabric materials around?" Zoë questioned.

"Nope" Frank replied.

"Excellent, thank you Frank" she smiled.

"Anyway, we have a crime scene" she said as she began walking up the path. Ryan followed her up as Walter stopped and watched the cat run away.

"Walter, are you coming or are you just going to watch the cat?" Zoë called sarcastically.

"I'm coming." He called as he picked up his kit and rushed up the path to meet them.

They walked in, the lights didn't seem to be working so it was relatively dark in there. Ryan instantly recognised the layout of the house, he took a deep breath and walked on behind Zoë.

"Do we know if the victims even live here?" She asked, not seeing any furniture.

"Well, it doesn't look like it." Ryan said as they walked through to the back where Alexx was working on the first victim.

"Hey, have you got anything for us?" Zoë asked as she walked over to Alexx.

"Hey honey, no I haven't. Sorry, I haven't gotten round to our other victim in the front room though." Alexx said softly.

"Okay, thank you Alexx." Zoë said with a sweet smile. '_She just smiled at me?_' Alexx thought to herself, and smiled to herself as she looked down at the body.

"Ryan honey, are you okay?" Alexx asked, seeing him a little uncomfortable.

"Yeah, I'm fine… I'm good." Ryan said looking down at her. Zoë looked round to him.

"You got this room, I'll take the front and Walter you take a look upstairs?" She asked.

"Sure." Walter said as he turned around.

"You know what, I'll take the front room." Ryan said as he quickly walked out. Zoë watched him walk out and then looked back round to Alexx.

"He was perfectly fine just a minute ago…" Zoë said slightly confused as to why his behaviour has just changed so dramatically. Zoë began photographing the evidence and collecting it as Alexx got the first body out. She got up and went through to the front room and began looking over the other victim.

"Ryan, what's gotten into you?" Alexx asked quietly. Ryan walked over to her and crouched down.

"Do you not recognise the layout of this house? This wallpaper even looks the same." Ryan said quietly and lowly. Alexx looked at him and thought to herself.

"No honey…" Alexx said as she looked at him for his response.

"It's the same as–" he began to say but was interrupted by Zoë walking in.

"Hey, got anything?" She asked looking down at them both.

"No, no not yet" Ryan said looking up at her, slightly worried. Zoë approached him as he stood up.

"Are you okay?" She asked, growing quite concerned. He began having flashbacks.

"Yeah, I'm perfectly fine." Ryan said with a small smile, breaking himself from the visions. He quickly glanced down at the body.

"Pretty boy, we both know that there something wrong…" Zoë said as she raised an eyebrow at him. He shuffled on his feet nervously.

"No ID on this vic either." Alexx said as she checked the body over. Zoë looked down at her.

"No purse, nothing?" She asked.

"Nope, just their clothes" Alexx said back to her. Zoë sighed as she put her hand on her hip. She glanced around quickly and then looked back at Ryan who once again seemed to be day-dreaming.

"Ryan, what's wrong?" She asked, snapping him from his visions.

"Are you coming down with something?" She asked as she walked around the victim and looked up at Ryan, who looked down at her caringly and slightly disturbed by his flashbacks.

"You haven't been kissing Horatio have you?" She chuckled as she placed the back of her hand on Ryan's cheek to see if he was hot.

"No, definitely not" Ryan said with a small smile. "I'm not coming down with anything." Ryan added.

"Hmm… well something's up." Zoë said as she dropped her hand from his face.

She backed off him and then looked round again, her eyes dropped to the floor as she studied the old, stained floorboards. She stepped back from them, looking at the floor.

"Zoë?" Alexx asked, seeing her observe the floorboards and seem distant. She didn't even look up at Alexx, instead she looked around the room again. She looked at the walls and studied the torn green wallpaper.

"Zoë honey, what's up?" Alexx called louder. Zoë took a deep breath and steadily exhaled as she shook her head softly.

She looked over to one side of the room where there was a pole running from the floorboards up into the ceiling. She looked the pole up and down, Alexx looked over to the pole too, trying to see what she was seeing.

"Zoë, it's alright." Ryan said softly taking a few steps towards her. She looked to the other side of the room as she stood a few steps back from Ryan.

"Horatio" she whispered as she began having flashbacks. Her jaw clenched as she stared at the pole.

"Zoë, it's okay." Ryan said taking a few more steps closer again. She didn't move her eyes off the pole as she began to relive the nightmare again.

"Zoë honey, what's wrong?" Alexx asked very concerned, she got up from the body and approached Zoë.

"Honey…" Alexx said as she placed her hand on Zoë's shoulder, she didn't even move. They both witnessed Zoë's eyes glaze over as her expression changed to a vacant stare.

"Zoë?" Alexx asked, very concerned. She dropped her hand to Zoë's wrist and took her pulse.

"Her pulse is through the roof." Alexx said as she dropped her hand from Zoë's.

"It looks like an absence seizure." Alexx said.

"It's not." Ryan said looking up at Alexx as he placed one of his hands on the side of Zoë's face.

"Has this happened before?" Alexx asked as she rubbed Zoë's arm. Alexx turned around and suddenly it all hit her, she recognised the room instantly. She didn't see it until she looked at it from that perspective.

"This isn't the same house as–" Alexx began to say.

"No, but the layout is exactly the same, the wall paper is similar. It's either a coincidence or Ratner's up to his games again." Ryan sighed as he looked back over to Zoë. He lifted her head up and placed his other hand on the other side of her head. Zoë blinked and took a deep breath. She looked over at Ryan.

"Hey it's okay. It's not that house." Ryan said softly, reassuring her. She was experiencing all of the emotions she went through that day, she hadn't seen it so detailed before. Alexx even felt a lump in her throat as she also began to have visions of that day. Walter came downstairs.

"Hey, there's nothing–" he said loudly as he walked through to the front room. Zoë's instant reaction was to pull her gun out, thinking she was back in the situation again and aimed at Walter, stopping him mid-sentence.

"Woah…" Walter said, shocked and very confused. Zoë dropped the gun to the floor once she realised it was Walter and brought her hands up to her mouth.

"I'm so sorry." She said with tears in her eyes.

"Out" Ryan mouthed to Walter silently. Walter quickly exited.

Ryan walked round and picked her gun up and pulled her into him, wrapping a strong arm around her.

"I thought I was there again." She said upset that she had just aimed a gun at Walter. Alexx gently rubbed her back.

"Come on, we'll get another team to sort this case out." Ryan said softly. Zoë stood back and tried to rid the images and memories from her mind.

"No, it's fine. I'm fine. Let's just get on with this." Zoë said as she quickly backed out.

"Zoë, I don't think that's a good idea." Ryan said softly and she turned and walked to the back room where her kit was. Ryan looked to Alexx, silently asking her what he should do. Alexx didn't know what to do, she hadn't really spoken with her since the situation, in fact, Zoë hadn't been close to Alexx at all.

"Zoë…" Ryan called as he walked out when Alexx didn't give him an answer. He walked into the room where Zoë was and she looked up at him as she crouched at her kit.

"Zoë, I think we should get another team out." Ryan said softy as he walked over to Zoë.

"I'm okay, there's no need for another team." Zoë said softly as she got up and put the pair of gloves in her pocket.

"You do know that you just had another blackout? You've not had one of those in a long time Zoë." Ryan said softly as he held her gun out to her. She shyly took it off him and didn't really answer she just looked down.

"Zoë–"

"I'm okay, I just hadn't remembered it in that much detail before." Zoë said softly. Ryan nodded at her and decided not to push it anymore.

She walked around him and out, she walked outside and saw Walter talking to Frank.

"Hey Walter, could I please speak with you?" She asked softly as he looked round to Zoë. He gave her a nod and excused himself from Frank. He walked over to her and she moved in closer to him.

"I'm really very sorry about that, I thought it was someone else and my instant reaction was to draw my gun. I really am sorry Walter." She said quietly. He nodded at her a little.

"Who did you think I was?" He asked softly.

"That's a very long story, but in short, I thought you were someone who's tried to kill me before and very nearly succeeded." Zoë said softly. Walter raised his eyebrows.

"Yeah, again, I'm so sorry Walter." She said, looking very apologetic and again, slightly upset that she'd aimed at him.

"Don't worry about it, I'll announce my presence from now on." Walter said with a small smile, trying to make light of the situation. Zoë chuckled a little and nodded.

"It's safe to go back in now, I'm not going to point my gun at you anymore." Zoë said shyly. She turned and walked in with him.

"So, did you get anything upstairs?" Zoë asked as they walked up the path.

"There wasn't really anything up there, did you get much?" He asked.

"Not really, it's obviously a body dump." Zoë said softly as she walked straight past the front room. "I'll catch you later." Zoë said back as she heard Walter stop and walk into the front room. She walked in and saw Ryan collecting a little more evidence.

"What have you got?" Zoë asked as she walked over to him.

"Just a button, it could be nothing, or it could belong to our killer." Ryan said as he bagged it. Then remembering when he collected the buttons that had been ripped off Zoë's shirt.

"Hey, are you okay?" Zoë asked softly, he could see that she was stressed and she saw that he was stressed.

"Yeah" Ryan said softly as he put the bag in his kit.

"Do you want to get another team out?" She asked, knowing that it must be affecting him to be in a place that resembled that of the house she was held captive in.

"You're not just worried about me are you?" Zoë said, seeing right through him. Ryan looked at her softly and took a deep breath, keeping himself composed. As he looked at her he saw her just as she was when she was laying down in the middle of the floor, deceased.

"We'll get another team out." Zoë said, knowing it was hurting him, probably a lot more than it hurt her. Ryan nodded, knowing it was for the best and that he wouldn't concentrate on the task at hand if he had images and memories flooding his mind.

Zoë pulled her phone out and called out for another team, even some of the night shift people as they weren't able to work the case. Zoë picked up her kit after she hung up and put the phone in her pocket.

"Come on pretty boy." She said softly as she placed her hand on his back. He picked his kit up and gave her a shy smile.

They walked out, Ryan walking straight out. Zoë went through to the front room.

"Alexx, Ryan and I are off the case, we'll see you later." Zoë said softly, trying to focus purely on Alexx. Alexx looked up at her and saw the stress in her eyes and saw how hard she was trying to focus on her.

"Okay baby, call me if you need anything." Alexx said softly, with a comforting smile. She gave her a nod.

"Walter, you're still on the case if you don't mind?" Zoë asked softly.

"That's cool." He said with a small smile. Zoë gave him a nod as she looked back at Alexx. She couldn't help herself, she had to look back over to the pole, it was so similar to the house she was held captive. She envisioned Horatio struggling in the handcuffs again, trying to get out of them.

The raw emotion began to fill again as her eyes welled. Walter looked down at the area she was looking at, slightly confused.

"Zoë, are you okay?" He asked as Ryan walked back in, wondering what she was doing.

"Come on Zoë." Ryan said softly as he placed his hand on her shoulder and she turned around to look at him.

"Is he playing with us?" Zoë asked. "Is this his doing?" Zoë added, looking at him confused.

"I don't know" Ryan said softly then moved in closer to her.

"But I think we should get out of here." Ryan said, fearing that it'll elevate her stress levels. She nodded at him and then began to walk out with him. Walter looked down at Alexx, not knowing what was going on or why they were off the case.

"Why are they off the case?" Walter asked after he knew they were out of the door.

"Personal reasons" Alexx simply said as she got back to work, pushing the memories back.

Ryan and Zoë walked back to her hummer and she walked around to the drivers' side.

"I'll drive." Ryan said as he walked over to the side as well. Zoë turned around and looked up at him.

"Why?" She asked looking at him, confused.

"Because you blacked out earlier and I don't want to chance that happening again and you being behind the wheel." Ryan said softly, looking at her caringly. She exhaled and nodded, walking round to the passenger side and got in.

"Lucky we came together, ay?" Zoë said with a small smile as she got in and pulled the door closed. Ryan gave her a small smile and a nod as he adjusted her seat to suit him. They clicked their seatbelts into place.

"Are you okay honey?" Zoë asked softly, looking over to him as he turned the keys in the ignition.

"Yeah" Ryan said as he looked in the mirrors and then reversed.

"Are you sure?" She asked as she looked over at him, just as worried as he was about her.

"Yeah, it just re-awakened something's I'd like to forget too." Ryan said quickly glancing over at her as he drove. She nodded, understanding. She took a deep breath and looked out of the passenger window, she was thinking about it all again, just when she had gotten over everything, gotten over what he had done to Horatio and suddenly it floods back.

"Are you okay?" Ryan asked, seeing her stare out of the passenger window as she leant on her hand. She nodded, still in deep thought. Ryan glanced over to her a few times.

They were silent for the rest of the journey. They got out and walked into the lab together, giving each other a small smile.

"I'll see you in a moment, I need the loo." Zoë said as she walked off to the restroom. Ryan gave her a nod and watched her walk away, he walked into the locker room and opened his locker, leaning against the door. He took a deep breath and tried to push the images away but they kept coming back to him. He had to keep reminding himself that she was okay. She walked in after 5 minutes and looked over at him, compassionately. She placed her handbag on the bench and walked over to him, he didn't hear her enter.

"Sweetie, are you sure you're alright?" Zoë asked softly as she approached closer. He lifted his head and looked over to her and gave her a nod and small smile. She just looked at him, knowing he wasn't okay.

"I'm so sorry that you had to go through any of that honey. But we've got to remember that it's in the past and that it's over." Zoë said softly, trying to comfort him. Ryan nodded at her. She moved in to give him a hug, they both needed it. She placed her arms lightly around his mid-back as he placed his strong arms around her. They both took a deep breath and exhaled softly. Ryan kissed the side of her head gently and then they both broke from the hug.

"Alright?" Zoë asked softly.

"Yeah, thank you Zoë." Ryan said softly, feeling much better and the images slowly began disappearing again and were being replaced by her smile. She gave him a smile.

"I guess we should get on with some work, then." She said with a smile as she backed off him.

"I guess we should." Ryan said as he gave her a smile. They walked out and into the lab, again beginning work on the case involving Clavo Cruz. They worked quietly, exchanging sentences when asking questions.

Walter had gotten back with the step-in CSI's as they used another part of the lab to Ryan and Zoë.

Ryan glanced up at Zoë and saw her fiddling with her necklace as she looked down at the evidence.

He'd not seen her fiddle with her necklace before, she always fiddled with the ring on her right hand though, that's when he knew that she was in very deep thought. He looked back down at what he was doing, thinking that she was just in deep thought about the case. She was actually thinking about Horatio, thinking about him ill, thinking about him collapsing and then thinking about what he had gone through. She exhaled loudly as she let go of the necklace and rubbed one of her eyes, quickly going back to fiddling with her necklace. She realised that she was just staring at the evidence and not thinking about any of it. She felt incredibly stressed and needed to get some air to clear her head. She quickly and quietly began to make her way out of the lab, not wanting to disturb Ryan. Although he glanced up at her and watched her walk out, he began to grow concerned. She never left without saying something. He watched her walk down the hall and looked down to the evidence in front of him.

He quickly walked around the table and walked in the direction Zoë went. He knew she'd gone out to the side onto the steps. She glanced round when she heard the door open.

"Hey" Ryan said softly as he looked up at her with his hands in his pockets with a small smile.

"Hey" she said as she leant on the railing.

"Everything okay?" He asked.

"Yes, just wanted some fresh air." She said glancing round to him. Ryan nodded as he looked down, he looked back up when she began fiddling with her necklace again.

She couldn't keep her mind off Horatio.

"Coffee?" Ryan asked softly, seeing her get more stressed. She looked round to him and nodded, dropping her hand from the necklace. They walked in to the break room.

"I'm making." Ryan said softly as Zoë sat down on the sofa and leant back, slowly exhaling. She closed her eyes and tried to relax herself, knowing that she wasn't going to get any work done if she was that stressed.

"Thank you honey" she said as she felt Ryan sit beside her as she lifted her head and took the mug he was holding.

"Want to talk about what's bothering you?" Ryan asked as he caught her fiddling with her necklace again as she held the mug with her other hand.

"What makes you think something's bothering me?" Zoë asked, looking at him trying to act as if there was nothing wrong.

"Well, I've not seen you fiddle with your necklace before today, so at a guess, I think that there's something bothering you." Ryan said softly as he quickly dropped his eyes to her hand as she played with the necklace still. She dropped her hand to her lap as he looked back up at her, raising an eyebrow.

"Everything's alright." She said with a forced smile.

"Zoë, I know there's something wrong." Ryan said quietly and he leaned in closer to her. She exhaled and looked down at her coffee before looking back up at Ryan.

"I just can't focus so well on the Clavo case, okay. That's all." Zoë said softly, looking back down to her coffee, not wanting him to ask her anymore.

"Do you want to talk about why you're not focussing?" Ryan asked, urging her to talk to him.

"I'm good, okay?" Zoë said a little too forcefully as she looked back up at him.

"Sorry sweetie" she quickly apologised.

"It's okay, I just want to make sure everything's okay." Ryan said warmly, knowing he pushed her too far.

"I know honey, I'm sorry." She said glancing up at him; she quickly looked back down at her mug.

"At least it's Friday ay?" Ryan said, changing the subject in hope of trying to relax her.

"Yeah" she said with a small smile.

"Anything planned?" Ryan asked casually.

"Not really, just trying to get Horatio better." Zoë said as she began fiddling with her necklace again without realising it. She dropped her hand into her lap once she realised she was playing with her necklace again.

"How about you?" She said with a small smile.

"Not really either, I guess I'll see what comes along." Ryan said with a small smile.

"Not going out tonight?" She asked looking at him with a little bit more of a relaxed smile.

"I doubt it." Ryan said with a smile.

"No lovely lady to spend it with?" Zoë said with a slightly cheeky smile. Ryan chuckled a little with a smile as he shook his head.

"She'll come a long soon." Zoë said with a smile. Ryan chuckled. '_Yeah, well she's sat in front of me right now…'_ Ryan thought to himself, no matter how much he tried, he couldn't get rid of his feelings for her. Zoë sipped her coffee as she gave him another small smile. She felt better, but was still feeling extremely stressed. Ryan continued to try and relax her, seeing how stressed she was but didn't seem to be able to. Once they had finished their coffee's they got up and went back into the lab to get on with the task at hand. She was able to concentrate for a little while but her mind was quickly put back on to Horatio and even Ryan. She saw how distraught he was earlier, she didn't realise that it had affected him quite so badly. Their shift quickly ended and they put the evidence away, not having gotten anywhere close to finding Clavo.

They walked into the locker room together and got their things together.

"Are you going to be okay driving home on your own?" Ryan asked cautiously.

"Yes, I'll be fine." She said softly.

"Are you sure? I can give you a lift back?" Ryan asked as he closed his locker.

"I'm sure, thank you." She said softly as she closed hers. He looked at her and nodded. They walked out together and got into their cars. Ryan drove off while Zoë sat there for a few minutes, trying to relax herself before she began driving. She got back to hers and pulled up on the drive. She let herself in and went upstairs, Horatio hadn't woken. She placed her hand on his forehead gently and he didn't feel too hot so Zoë backed off and didn't want to wake him.

She felt like she needed to go for a jog to burn off the stress so she quietly changed and then wrote a note in case Horatio woke when she wasn't here.

'_Hey handsome, I've gone for a run, won't be too long. Z xx'_ she wrote before going downstairs and ready to go out. She went out of the back and ran up the beach, burning the stress away. Exercise always helped her to de-stress.

Horatio woke roughly 30 minutes after she had left. He looked over at the clock and then over to his side table and saw the note. He sat up and read it and he instantly knew that she had had a bad day. He sighed to himself and then picked up his phone to message her to make sure everything was okay when he found that he had received a message from Ryan about 45 minutes earlier.

'_Hi H, just wanted to make sure Zoë was okay, she wouldn't talk to me about anything. I'm a little concerned as she had a blackout at a scene that was very similar to where you both were held, she said that she had remembered things in more detail and she's been quite stressed since, she wouldn't talk to me about anything else though. Could you please let me know if she's alright? Wolfe'. _Horatio sighed and re-read the text. He grew quite concerned himself as he knew that she hadn't had any problems since she had recovered. He thought he wouldn't message her and would leave it, knowing that she needed the run and got out of bed to get a glass of water. He heard the back door open as he was filling up his glass and then heard the system greet her.

"Hey" she said with a smile as she took her ear buds out and turned her music off. Horatio turned around and gave her a small smile.

"Hey beautiful" he said softly.

"How are you feeling?" She asked as she pulled out the orange juice from the fridge and filled a glass as he placed his glass on the island counter.

"A lot better, thank you. How was your day?" He replied as he eyed her up in her tight running gear.

"That's great handsome, my day… it was bearable I guess… can't wait to have you back though." She said with a smile as she took a sip of the orange juice.

"Bearable?" Horatio asked as he looked at her, waiting for her to elaborate, but already knowing the truth.

"Yeah, it's a day I want to forget." She said as she tried to dismiss it.

"Why's that beautiful?" Horatio asked, hoping she'd tell him.

"Oh you know, just some stressful things. Anyway, I'm feeling a lot better now after the run, so no worries." She said, trying to dismiss it again. Horatio knew he couldn't get any more out of her without revealing that he knew just how stressful day it had been for her.

"Anyway, I need a shower and you should be resting, so up we go." She said with a smile as she quickly finished the orange juice and placed the glass in the dishwasher. Horatio nodded and made his way upstairs with Zoë following. She let her hair down and walked into the bathroom as Horatio sat down on the bed and flicked the TV on. Zoë got in the shower and washed, she spent longer in there than she usually would, but Horatio knew that was probably because she was still slightly stressed. She came out and put a pair of joggers on and a small top.

"Are you up for Chinese tonight? I really don't want to cook anything." She said with a smile.

"A Chinese would be fine beautiful." Horatio said softly and she nodded at him with a smile. She then pulled her phone out and ordered a Chinese for delivery while Horatio picked his up and replied to Ryan, knowing that he was probably worried.

'_There's no need to worry Wolfe, Zoë seems to be okay. Thank you for letting me know, H'. _Ryan read the message and he felt a lot better. Zoë got off the phone with a smile.

"It'll be here in 30 minutes. Have you taken your antibiotics?" She asked with a sweet smile and Horatio picked them up off the side, remembering.

"Good." Zoë said with a smile as she walked over to his side and picked the thermometer up.

"37.9, that's the best it's been all week!" She said with a smile as she placed it on the side.

"Does that mean I can have a proper kiss now?" Horatio asked sweetly.

"I'm afraid not, not quite yet handsome." She said giving him a sweet smile. Horatio nodded at her understanding and she placed her hand on his leg. She then turned around to look at what was on the TV as she heard a lot of commotion. Horatio had the news on and there had been a massive fire at a motel, killing half a dozen people.

"That is absolutely tragic, but I cannot tell you how happy I am that I don't work nights…" she said whilst looking at the TV still.

"Mm-hmm" Horatio agreed with her as he ran his hand up her back. He could feel that she was tense and therefore still slightly stressed.

"Shuffle back beautiful" Horatio said softly.

"Why?" She asked curiously as she glanced back around to him.

"Because you're tense and could do with a massage." Horatio said softly.

"I'm the one that should be giving you a back massage…" She said with a smile.

"Just shuffle towards me beautiful." Horatio said with a smile and she did as he asked and shuffled back to him and he placed his hands on her waist and turned her so her back was facing him. He planted his hands on her back and began gently massaging, not forgetting her tense shoulders. He felt her beginning to relax and her breathing slowed. She closed her eyes and concentrated on Horatio's delicate hands as they worked their magic.

"Good?" Horatio questioned, asking if it was okay.

"Very" she replied calmly.

"I had no idea you were this good at massaging." Zoë said quietly and calmly. Horatio smiled to himself.

They were then interrupted by a knock at the door.

"That'll be the Chinese" Zoë said with a smile as she glanced back at him. Horatio dropped his hands from her back.

"Thank you handsome" she said as she got up and Horatio gave her a smile as she looked at him. She then quickly made her way out to the door after picking her purse up.

Horatio slowly got himself out of bed and walked down stairs as Zoë closed the door with a bag in her hand.

"Are you feeling up to eating down here?" She asked as she stood at the bottom of the stairs, watching him slowly walk down.

"Certainly" he said with a soft smile. She gave him a nod and then walked through to the kitchen and Horatio followed. She placed the bag on the island counter and got out some plates and cutlery before getting some water.

"Do you want something other than water?" Zoë asked softly.

"No thank you beautiful." Horatio said roughly and Zoë poured him some water and placed both glasses on the island counter. They ate the food, having a conversation. Horatio ate until he felt like he couldn't eat anymore.

"I hope you get your appetite back soon, you've lost some weight you know." Zoë said softly and then took a sip of water.

"I'm sure it'll return soon. I could do with losing a few pounds, anyway." Horatio said with a smile and then excused himself to go to the bathroom to get some tissue as he began to cough. Zoë had finished eating all she could and cleared their plates away. She tidied the kitchen and placed the left over Chinese in the fridge. Horatio walked back through.

"Are you okay handsome?" She asked and he gave her a nod.

"You should get some rest." She said sweetly as she walked over to him.

"And so should you" Horatio said with a smile, she gave him a smile and nodded.

"Sofa or bed?" She asked him as she leant on the counter.

"Sofa" Horatio said, thinking that he couldn't spend anymore more time laying down in bed.

"Okay handsome." She said as she turned and got him a glass of water. They walked through to the living room and sat on her sofa. Zoë pulled her legs up under her as she leant lightly against Horatio as he put his arm around her.

They watched a little bit of TV while they talked. Horatio fiddled with Zoë's fingers and hand lovingly as they both enjoyed each other's company.

Zoë glanced down at his wrist as he played with her fingers and she suddenly found herself having visions again. Visions of Horatio trying to get out of the handcuffs and the hurt in his eyes as well as the emotions she experienced. He felt her tense up again and looked over to her as she exhaled.

She then looked over at the slight blemish that was still on the back of her hand from where she had pulled her hand out of the cuffs, it had left a light scar. '_Why is this all coming back and bothering me now? Why can't I just let it go?'_ She thought to herself.

"Sweetheart, is everything okay?" Horatio asked when she stopped playing with his hand. He gently placed his hand over hers and gave her a warm smile. She quickly glanced up at him and gave him a nod with a forced smile.

"I'll be right back, just want a drink." She said as she got up and walked out. She ran a hand through her hair as she walked out and Horatio glanced back to watch her walk out. She poured herself a glass of water and leant on the side, attempting to push the images to the back of her mind.

When she didn't come back quickly Horatio got up and walked out into the kitchen. Zoë looked back when she heard his footsteps.

"Sorry Horatio." She said as she finished the glass and placed it in the sink.

"Sweetheart, I know there's something wrong, you've been tense since you got back." Horatio said softly, approaching her.

"It's nothing" Zoë said, trying to dismiss any conversation relating to it. She turned back around, not wanting to make eye contact. Horatio stepped closer to her and gently rubbed her back.

"Is this to do with Ratner?" Horatio asked quietly. Zoë didn't look back nor did she say anything.

"You can talk to me about it sweetheart." Horatio said softly, stepping closer to her again, standing at her side.

"Have you been talking to Ryan?" Zoë asked, not making eye contact.

"What makes you say that?" Horatio asked, gently rubbing her back.

"It's just weird that you'd mention Ratner." She said quietly.

"Sweetheart, you looked down at my wrists, you only do that when you think about what happened." Horatio said, thinking he'd just dodged the bullet.

"It doesn't answer my question though does it?" Zoë said softly as she glanced up at him with watery eyes. Horatio didn't answer, he didn't want to say yes, but he also couldn't lie to her.

"I thought you had." Zoë said softly as she looked back down.

"He was very worried about you sweetheart, and I am too." Horatio said softly.

"What did he tell you?" Zoë questioned as she began to fiddle with her necklace.

"He said that he was concerned about you as you had been stressed since attending a scene that looked similar to where we were held." Horatio said quietly.

"Anything else?" She asked, glancing back up to him. Horatio just looked at her, he wanted her to tell him.

"He told you I had another one of those things didn't he?" Zoë said softly, looking up at him and he nodded at her.

"I just remembered it in more detail, that's all. It's in the past and that's where it's staying." Zoë said as she looked back down at the sink.

"Is there anything specifically that you want to talk about?" Horatio asked, tilting his head, trying to gain some eye contact with her.

"No, I'll get over it." Zoë said taking a deep breath and lifting her head back up, fed up with her emotions controlling her. "I'm good." She said softly looking over to him quickly and then backed off and walked around the other side of the kitchen so she didn't have to walk right past Horatio who would know that she wasn't completely okay. He already knew that she wasn't okay because she was trying to keep her distance. He wasn't sure whether he should push her a little more or to leave it. She obviously didn't want to talk about it but he knew that if she kept it to herself, she'd only end up making herself worse. She walked into the living room with Horatio quickly following, thinking to himself.

"Sweetheart…" he began and sat down next to her. "If you don't talk to me, you're only going to make yourself worse, you know that." Horatio said softly.

"Look, I had gotten over all of this. But when I remembered things more detailed, I remembered seeing the pain and fear in your eyes and that is what is bothering me. It's not what he done to me, it's what he done to you." She said looking down, she exhaled and looked up at the TV.

"I'll get over it, just like I did last time. You don't need to worry about me, okay?" She said looking over at him. Horatio nodded.

"Thank you for telling me beautiful." Horatio said with a smile. "If there's anything I can do to help you through it, let me know, okay?" Horatio asked softly. She nodded her head slightly as she looked at the TV, again not wanting to make eye contact. Horatio placed his hand over hers as they rested in her lap.

"I'm sorry handsome." She said looking over at him realising that she was making it difficult for him.

"You don't need to apologise beautiful." Horatio said softly as he pulled her in and placed his arm around her. She pulled her legs up as she leant on him lightly and placed her head on his shoulder as she placed her hand tenderly on his thigh. She began to relax again and he felt it, he softly stroked her arm and he felt her relax more.

"I think we should have an early night tonight." Zoë said tiredly.

"I couldn't agree more." Horatio said sweetly as he looked down at her. She reached over and picked the remote up and flicked the TV off. She gave him a small smile and they got up and went upstairs after turning everything off. Zoë got changed as Horatio had a shower. She got into bed and flicked the TV on. Horatio came out and changed into a pair of night-pants. Zoë gave him a sweet smile as she looked up at him from her book and he then climbed into bed, sitting up next to her. She placed the book in her lap as she looked over to him with a smile.

"How are you feeling in yourself?" She asked softly.

"Definitely better than the start of the week" Horatio replied as Zoë flicked the wall lights on.

"Good, you should be well enough to go back Monday then." She said with a smile as she picked up her book again, still looking at him. He gave her a smile and a nod as he placed his hand on her leg.

"Try and get some rest handsome." She said with a smile. Horatio nodded and laid down in the bed, still keeping his hand on her leg, maintaining some bodily contact with her. He quickly fell asleep and Zoë wasn't too long after him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 **

Horatio woke first the next morning and looked over to Zoë who was still asleep. She had thrown the duvet off and over to Horatio. She was sleeping on her back with her left arm over her eyes, probably to stop the sun from waking her up as it lit the room through the light drapes. He could tell that she had had a restless night and fidgeted a lot as her top had ridden right up to her ribs. He was surprised that she didn't wake him though. He lifted his head and looked at the clock - 8.36am. He lightly placed his hand over the middle of her lower ribs and ran his hand over them and then lightly over to the other side. She didn't even stir. Horatio relaxed back as his fingers lightly traced her delicate ribs. A part of him wanted to wake her gently so she'd snuggle up to him but he also didn't want to disturb her as she looked like she was sleeping peacefully. Zoë lifted her left arm from her eyes and turned onto her side, facing Horatio. He continued to delicately sweep his fingers across her skin as he lovingly watched her sleep. He watched for another few minutes and she exhaled deeply.

"Are you watching me sleep?" She asked tiredly, not even opening her eyes. Horatio began to smile as he stopped stroking her skin. She opened her eyes and looked at him, then a wide smile appeared across her face.

"I didn't say stop, did I?" She said with a grin as he then continued to caress her sleek skin.

She looked him in the eye with a very sweet smile, still looking tired.

"How did you know I was watching you sleep?" He asked with a boyish grin.

"I don't know, I guess I just got a feeling, that and you were stroking my side." She said with a smile. Horatio nodded with a shy boyish smile, slightly embarrassed that he was caught watching her.

"Nothing gets past me handsome, not even when I'm asleep." She said with a smile as she closed her eyes again.

"Evidently not" he said softly as he looked at her. She opened her eyes with a smile and looked into his eyes.

"Have I told you just how beautiful your eyes are?" Zoë asked.

"I think you've mentioned it before." Horatio said softly with a smile. She smiled at him.

"Have I told you how beautiful you are?" Horatio asked with a boyish smile.

"I think you've mentioned it before." Zoë replied with a smile. She then quickly turned back onto her back and picked up the thermometer from the side.

"37.8, that's better." She said with a smile as she rolled back over and dropped it on the side before turning back to Horatio.

"Anyway, were you trying to undress me or something while I slept?" Zoë asked, looking down at her top which was pulled up to her ribs.

"No, I woke up and it was like that. You must have been fidgeting a lot last night." Horatio said softly with a boyish smile.

"Ahh" Zoë said as she nodded. Horatio planted his hand around her back and pulled her in closer to him.

"Hey, not too close. You're still infectious." She said raising an eyebrow, with a smile. Horatio kept his distance from her, but wanted her closer.

"I know beautiful." Horatio said softly as he exhaled, he wanted to kiss her and snuggle up close but didn't want to give the infection to her. He continued to stroke her back with his fingertips.

"I could just lay in bed with you for the whole day." Zoë said as she closed her eyes again, exhaling.

"So could I, so could I." Horatio said huskily. A smile appeared across Zoë's face, she loved his husky voice. She opened her eyes and looked up at him with a sweet smile.

"What do you want for breakfast then?" She asked quietly.

"You" Horatio simply said with a boyish grin. Zoë giggled a little and ran her warm hand over his chest.

"So… toast?" She asked with a grin.

"Hmm… I'd much rather lie here with you than eat." Horatio said quietly.

"Well, I'm afraid you're going to have to eat to keep your energy up, you've barely eaten all week." She said softly. Horatio exhaled steadily.

"I'll be right back up." She said as she rolled over on to her back.

"You don't have to go just yet." Horatio said softly. She looked over at him.

"I do, because I really need a cup of coffee right now." She said with a smile and then got out of bed and stood up, pulling her top down. He gave her a smile and a nod, knowing that she always needed a tea or coffee in the morning to wake her up. She walked out and made Horatio some toast and two cups of coffee. She returned back up just as Horatio walked out of the bathroom.

"No toast for you?" Horatio questioned as he sat back down on the bed while she walked around over to him.

"I'm happy with my coffee." She said with a smile and Horatio flicked the TV on.

"Thank you" Horatio said with a shy smile as she handed him the plate and then put the coffee on the side.

She walked round the bed and sat, pulling the duvet up over her legs.

Zoë's phone began to ring and she picked it up off the side.

"Sorry handsome, it's Ryan." Zoë said and then she answered after Horatio gave her a nod and smile.

"Hey Ryan" she said as she sipped the coffee.

"Hi Zoë, I'm really sorry to call you this time of the morning on a Saturday morning…" He began to say.

"Not a problem, is everything alright?" Zoë asked as Horatio placed his hand on her thigh and stroked the side of her leg with his thumb. She gave him a small smile.

"Well erm… I tried phoning Alexx first but I didn't get an answer… I've had a small incident." Ryan said a little nervously with a small exhaled laugh on the end of the phone.

"Okay, where are you? What have you done?" Zoë questioned as she put her coffee down and pushed the duvet from under her. She turned to Horatio and mouthed "sorry" to him as she got up and pulled out a pair of joggers and a tank top from the draw.

"I somehow tripped in my kitchen, I don't know what on, but I've hurt my ankle and I think I've cut my eyebrow open…" Ryan said again, nervously laughing.

"Okay honey, do not move. I'll be right over okay?" Zoë asked as she got out some clean underwear.

"I need to change before–"

"Ryan, I'm telling you not to move, I don't care what you're wearing, or what you're not wearing. Just do not move, okay?" Zoë said a little sternly.

"Okay, I'm not moving." Ryan said hearing the seriousness in her voice.

"Good thank you, I'll see you in a minute." Zoë said as she began to hang up.

"Wait…" Ryan said before she hung up.

"Yes?" Zoë asked as she listened intensely.

"Erm… is H coming? Because it could be a little awkward?" Ryan questioned.

"I may need some help getting you out the house if we need to go to A&E Ryan." Zoë said as she looked over at Horatio who was getting out of the bed.

"Er okay?"

"I'll see you in a minute." Zoë said already pulling her shorts down.

"Thank you." Ryan said as they hung up.

"Do you mind if you come with me? He's hurt his ankle and if I need to take him to the hospital I may need some help." Zoë questioned softly.

"Not at all" Horatio said getting some trousers and a shirt out with clean boxers. Zoë quickly changed in the bathroom and did her teeth then walked out tying up her hair.

"I knew we should have gotten up sooner, I could have had a shower." Zoë said as she and Horatio walked out of the bedroom, picking their phones up and going downstairs. They walked out and got into Zoë's car and drove over to Ryan's. Once they got out Zoë pulled her first aid kit from the back and she let herself in using the spare key, Horatio followed closely.

"Ryan?" Zoë called as Horatio closed the door.

"Yeah I'm in here." Ryan said and she walked through to the kitchen and saw Ryan leaning against a cupboard.

"Ah, Horatio, you may want to wait out here." She said turning back to him. Horatio gave her a nod and leant against the wall.

"What have you done?" Zoë questioned as she walked over to Ryan and crouched down beside him.

"Well, I was coming down to get a drink and I slipped or something and well… I ended up on the floor and my ankle is really hurting." Ryan said looking up at her.

"Nice boxers" Zoë said with a cheeky smile as she placed the bag down beside him and pulled some gloves on. Ryan looked down shyly, completely embarrassed. She felt the back of his neck, working in to the middle.

"Any neck or back pain at all?" She questioned, looking down at him.

"No, none, it's just the ankle and the eyebrow…" Ryan said softly and she nodded at him, happy that she couldn't feel anything out of the ordinary.

"Don't worry about it honey, I'm messing with you." Zoë said as she kneeled beside him and placed her left hand on his head and right on the side of his head.

"Nice joggers…" Ryan replied with a small smile and Zoë smiled at him, knowing he was getting her back.

"Headache?" She questioned.

"Nope"

"Nausea?"

"No"

"Blurred vision?" She asked as she gently felt closer to the wound.

"No" Ryan said as he hissed with pain.

"Sorry sweetie, just checking if there's anything in there and if you've fractured anything." Zoë said softly as she moved in closer to him.

"Are you sure you slipped and didn't pass out?" Zoë questioned.

"I was conscious the whole time." Ryan said softly and Zoë nodded.

"Did you hit your head anywhere else?" Zoë questioned as she looked down at her bag and pulled out a tube of saline solution.

"No, just my eyebrow" Ryan said as she looked down at what she was pulling out of the bag.

"Okay, I'm just going to ask you to shuffle forward so you can put your head back while I clean the wound." Zoë said as she moved away to give him some space. Ryan shuffled forward and Zoë leant his head back and carefully cleaned the wound, she then dried it as Ryan hissed a little and then put some steri-strips on it.

"You've not done anything major, but you need to try and keep it dry for a few days and don't damage it further, it's just superficial. I've put some steri-strips on it and it'll heal nicely." She said as she got up and threw the bloody wipes away.

"Now for that ankle" she said as she leant back down by his feet.

"Which one?" She questioned.

"Right" Ryan replied as she took a hold of his leg and then felt his ankle.

"Can you tell me what sort of pain you're getting and can you wiggle your toes for me please?" Zoë questioned as she looked down at his ankle.

"Erm, sharp" Ryan said as he then wiggled his toes.

"I'm not a doctor, but I'd say it's just a sprain." Zoë said softly, noticing that it hadn't swollen much at all.

"It hurts." Ryan said looking up at her.

"Now stop being a girl." She said with a grin and then pulled out an ankle support grip. Ryan chuckled a little, hearing the way she said the sentence. "Even I'm not that bad…" Zoë said as she carefully placed it on his ankle.

"Yeah well you're like matcho..." Ryan said giving her a small cheeky smile.

"Matcho? You're calling me a man now? Is this your way of saying I'm sorry for getting you out of bed on a Saturday morning?" Zoë said with a smile. Ryan smiled at her and looked down with a small laugh as he exhaled.

"No… well you went running across the Everglades with a bullet wound… if you don't call that tough, I don't know what is." Ryan said softly with a smile and saw a small smile appear across Zoë's face as she looked over the rest of his body.

"Anywhere else you hurt?" She questioned.

"I think I hurt my left wrist, but it's not that bad at all." Ryan said softly.

"Can you move your fingers?" Ryan moved his fingers.

"Good, any pain when you do that?"

"No" Ryan said as he looked up at her.

"There, that's better, that's more 'matcho'." She said looking at him with a smile.

"Thank you Zoë, I really do appreciate it."

"Not a problem honey." She said as she zipped her kit up.

"Can you stand up?" She asked.

"Yeah" Ryan replied as he tried to get up, Zoë gave him a hand and hauled him.

"Christ you need to lose some weight…" She said with a grin as she let go of him. He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Everything okay?" Horatio called, hearing her comment on his weight.

"Yeah" they both called back through.

"You get dressed and you rest that ankle, keep it moving and if it swells anymore, put ice on it, okay? Don't lose that ankle grip. I'll brain you if you do…" She said with a grin.

"I definitely won't lose it in that case…" Ryan said with a grin.

"Excellent, rest up and I'll see you at work on Monday. Give me a call if you need anything." Zoë said as she pulled her first aid kit onto her back.

"Thank you Zoë" Ryan said sincerely.

"Not a problem." She said with a smile as she began to walk out.

"Thanks H, hope you're feeling better soon!" Ryan called through into the hall.

"Not a problem, take care." Horatio said as he walked over to the front door. Zoë gave him a smile.

"See you later pretty boy." She called as Horatio opened the door.

"Bye" Ryan called from the kitchen and waited for the door to close before he went upstairs to change into some proper clothes. Both Zoë and Horatio got into the car.

"Sorry about that handsome, I needed you there in case I had to get him to A&E." Zoë said softly.

"Don't worry about it… he wasn't naked, was he?" Horatio asked shyly but curious as to why Zoë said don't come in.

"No, he had boxers on." Zoë said as she pulled off.

"Just boxers?" Horatio asked, a little uncomfortable that Zoë just treated Ryan while he was virtually naked.

"Yes, don't worry he was perfectly covered." Zoë said, getting the feeling that Horatio was slightly uncomfortable about it all.

"If he wasn't I would have made you dress him before stepping foot in there." She said with a cheeky grin glancing over to him. A smile appeared across Horatio's face as he looked down at his sunglasses in his hands.

"I guess that got us out of bed then…" Zoë said softly as she exhaled and pulled on to the motorway.

"It certainly did." Horatio said looking over at her.

"What shall we do today?" She questioned, trying to think of something they could do.

Horatio smiled, and thought about something.

"What are you thinking?" She questioned, seeing the smile that developed across his face.

"Nothing" Horatio replied with a grin.

"Hmm… sure" she said as she focussed back on the road.

"Gosh I really need to tidy my car…" Zoë said, as she glanced back seeing the crisp packets that she always threw in the foot well in the passenger seat in the back. Horatio chuckled a little.

"I think I've grown immune to seeing crisp packets lying around." Horatio commented and Zoë chuckled a little.

"I'm not surprised. I'm awful at it!" She said with a grin as she concentrated on the road.

"You're getting better though." Horatio said with a grin and she glanced over at him. She gave him a brilliant smile before looking back to the road.

He heard her exhale heavily and he looked over to her, seeing her think. She blinked a few times as she swallowed.

"Are you okay beautiful?" Horatio questioned, seeing an element of distress as she tensed a little.

"Yeah" she said softly as she looked round to him quickly, he saw her eyes drop to his wrists before she looked back round to the road as she took a deep breath.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong?" He questioned, growing worried very quickly.

"Nothing, I'm fine." She said giving him a false smile as she concentrated on the road, still thinking.

He saw her jaw tense as she blinked a few more times, she was trying to push the disturbing images she was seeing away to focus on driving.

"Sweetheart–" Horatio began.

"I'm okay Horatio." She said glancing over to him, telling him to drop it as it was only stressing her out more. "Sorry handsome" she said as she looked back around to the road, feeling bad for snapping at him.

"It's okay sweetheart." Horatio said softly and then looked back out of the front window.

Horatio felt the car suddenly accelerate and drift and he looked back over to Zoë, seeing her head drop a little.

"Zoë? Zoë!" Horatio called loudly as the car began to drift. He saw the vacant expression on her face and immediately took a hold of the wheel and gradually lifted her leg that was on the accelerator, slowing them down. He quickly put the hazard lights on and pulled them over to the side, parking up on the side of the road. He put the hand brake on and jumped out, rushing round to her side.

He pulled her door open and placed his hands on her face as he pulled her head up, seeing the blank stare.

"Sweetheart, come on. You're okay beautiful." Horatio said softly as he threaded both hands through her hair and gently rubbed her temples. He saw her blink and she was suddenly back with him. She looked over at him confused.

"Sweetheart, are you alright?" He questioned looking into both of her eyes.

"Yeah" she said quietly as she exhaled and blinked a few times as Horatio dropped his hands from her face.

"I'm driving back." Horatio said, raising his eyebrows as he reached over and took her seatbelt off.

"Did I just…?" She questioned looking at him.

"Yes sweetheart." Horatio replied quickly.

"Good Lord, I'm so sorry Horatio." She said looking at him shocked with herself.

"Come on sweetheart." He said softly as he took her hands and she hopped out. He walked her round to the passenger side and got her in before closing the door and getting into the driver's seat.

He put his seatbelt on and took the hazard lights off. She plugged her seatbelt in.

"I'm really very sorry Horatio." She said completely shocked.

"Don't worry about it sweetheart, we're safe." Horatio said softly, dreading to think what could have happened if she had been on her own.

"Horatio, I could have killed us!" She said getting stressed again.

"Sweetheart, I need you to take a breath for me." Horatio said softly, looking over to her.

"Take that deep breath." He said softly, placing his hand over hers. She looked over at him and took the deep breath.

"Well done." Horatio said as he pulled his hand from hers and pulled away and began to drive back to Zoë's.

"Keep taking those deep breaths for me beautiful." Horatio said looking over at her often. They heard a roar of an engine behind them and Horatio looked back, seeing a bright yellow sports car.

Zoë looked back at the car and then forwards, not thinking anything of it as she continued to take deep breaths to keep herself calm.

They heard the roar get louder as the car accelerated and began to drive a long side them, Horatio instantly felt a horrible feeling.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Zoë looked over and down at the car and studied the driver.

"Horatio, isn't that Clavo Cruz?" She questioned, not sure of herself. Horatio's heart immediately began to pound. '_Not now, really not now. This couldn't happen at a worse time!'_ Horatio began to think, fearing for Zoë's safety above his own. Horatio glanced over and his worst fears were confirmed.

"Yes, that is." Horatio said softly and pulled his phone out to alert the authorities immediately. Zoë sat there, thinking to herself as her mind was filled with information from his case file, causing confusion as the details were thrown in there as she continued to think about the time she and Horatio was taken. She was thinking about too much and couldn't cope with it, causing her to stress more.

"Sweetheart, take a deep breath for me." Horatio said softly as he placed his right hand on her leg. She looked over to him and nodded.

"Now whatever happens, I want you to remain in the car, okay? Do not get out, okay?" He asked, really beginning to panic about her, he knew she was already under a lot of stress and really didn't need to deal with this. Zoë just looked back round to the yellow car as she watched it accelerate, hearing the roar amplify. They both watched the car perform a hand break turn and stop in the middle of the road. Horatio pushed on the breaks hard, immediately stopping the car.

His heart was pounding as he thought of ways he could get Zoë to safety. They watched the driver door open and Horatio just stared at Clavo getting out.

"Stay here sweetheart, take deep breaths." Horatio said calmly as he pulled his gun from the glove compartment and got out, closing the door behind him and walked round to the front of the car.

Clavo grinned at him menacingly as his grip of the gun in his hand tightened.

Zoë sat in the car, caught in a daze as her brain tried it's best to relieve the stress.

"Clavo, I don't know what you've got going through your head, but you've got to stop." Horatio said warning him.

"I won't ever stop, Caine. You know that better than anyone." He replied with venom. Horatio's eyes narrowed on him.

"I hear you've been through a lot since I was put away? A certain judge's name has popped up a lot in gossip." Clavo taunted and Horatio's jaw tightened as his trigger finger rested on the trigger as he held it to his side.

Zoë snapped out of the daze and looked up at Horatio and Clavo. She took a deep breath, seeing the both of them tighten their grip on the gun. She instantly knew Clavo was toying with Horatio and she reached for her gun as she got out and slammed the door shut. Horatio glanced back over to her.

"Zoë, get back in the car please." Horatio asked softly as he looked back to Clavo.

"I finally get to meet the famous Zoë Chambers, why isn't it Zoë Caine yet?" Clavo taunted as Zoë walked round to stand near Horatio.

"I finally get to meet the not so famous Clavo Cruz." She taunted back, lowering her eyebrows. Clavo grinned at her.

"Not so famous?" He questioned. "I'm the most famous criminal in Miami." He boasted.

"I don't think so, I hadn't even heard of you until you escaped that prison." She said as her eyes narrowed on him as his eyes tightened.

"You hadn't heard of the great Clavo Cruz?" He questioned, giving her his complete attention.

"No, perhaps you weren't all that great?" She asked as she heard Horatio take a deep breath.

"Zoë, please get in the car." Horatio said very quietly, not wanting her out there.

"Perhaps not, but after this, I think my name will go down in history." He said as he moved the gun and grinned at her.

"Another of the almighty Horatio Caine's lovers dead; how does that sound? Or, Horatio Caine found dead with his lover? That has a juicy ring to it. He'd get to watch you die, then die himself." Clavo taunted as Horatio's grip tightened on the gun as his grin grew even wider.

"Horatio, he's bluffing." Zoë said softly, knowing it was getting to Horatio.

"Would he even take the chance to find out if I was bluffing?" Clavo asked as he took a few more steps with a menacing grin.

Horatio immediately aimed his gun at him.

"Take another step Clavo and you're not going to live another day." Horatio called loudly, aiming straight for his head.

"You know, I heard she was a feisty one, is she just as feisty in bed? All the prisoners were wondering and a fair few were planning on finding out when they were released. Imagine that, Caine, she could be in bed with one of the mass rapists." Clavo asked. Horatio's jaw tightened as it became harder not to pull the trigger.

"Horatio, he's asking for you to play into his hands. Don't." Zoë said with her gun still by her side.

"I'm glad to see you've recovered after your long stay in hospital, the judge was most unhappy with the outcome and said he must try harder next time." Clavo said with a grin, looking at Horatio, asking him to shoot. '_Just shoot him, you could just shoot him.'_ Horatio thought to himself.

"You both have no idea what is lined up, I think you'll find a very memorable name popping up very soon, Lieutenant." Clavo teased.

"Horatio, do not shoot." Zoë warned as 2 patrol cars pulled up and officers got out, behind their doors.

"Clavo Cruz, put the gun down." An officer yelled. Clavo just grinned at Horatio.

"Let's see how far he's willing to go to protect you." Clavo taunted.

"Horatio, don't shoot. He's bluffing." Zoë warned as she knew what Clavo was doing.

Clavo was asking Horatio to shoot him, but he still wasn't getting anywhere.

"You really do have a tight leash on him, Detective Chambers." Clavo teased with a grin.

"Are you really going to give me the chance to shoot her?" Clavo asked, looking at Horatio.

Suddenly Clavo quickly pulled the gun up and aimed it at Zoë, just as he had his aim on target a loud shot was heard. They all witnessed Clavo's body hit the floor as the gun fell from his grip.

Horatio lowered his gun with his heart pounding. He couldn't take the chance that he was bluffing. Zoë looked over at him.

"I'm sorry beautiful, I couldn't take the chance." Horatio said looking back at her softly. She blinked a few times as if she felt the world around her distort and move.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong?" Horatio asked stepping in closer to her, seeing her slightly distant and unsteady on her feet.

"I think I need to go home." She said quietly looking up at Horatio.

"Of course, get in the car and I'll be right over." Horatio said softly as he placed his hand on the side of her head, looking into her eyes. She nodded and turned slowly and walked round the car to get in. Her sight had almost diminished as she slumped in the seat, she knew she was losing consciousness and all she could do was push herself forwards so her head fell between her legs. Her body relaxed as her breathing became shallow and rapid. She began to regain consciousness and sat up, leaning against the seat and looked over at Horatio.

Horatio had some quick words with Frank just as he turned up and then got into the car after Frank told him that he'd take care of it all.

Horatio quickly got into the drivers seat and looked over to Zoë.

"How are you feeling?" Horatio asked, looking over to her.

"Like I need a long hot bath to calm down" she said looking over at him.

"Okay sweetheart." Horatio said softly as he pulled off.

They arrived back at Zoë's and went in.

"Come here sweetheart." Horatio said softly as he pulled her in and gave her a protective hug, knowing she needed some comfort.

"We're going to get through this, okay?" He said quietly and she nodded.

"Right, you have that bath and I'll make something to eat, okay?" Horatio said softly as she pulled out of the hug with a small smile and a nod.

"Okay sweetheart, call me if you need anything." Horatio said softly. She gave him a smile and nodded again.

"Thank you." She said quietly, he gave her a reassuring smile before they parted ways. She went upstairs while Horatio walked through to the kitchen.

Horatio pulled out his phone once he heard the main bathroom door close.

"Hi Nathan?" Horatio asked as he leant against the side.

"Ah hello Horatio, what can I do for you?" He asked.

"I just wanted to call to say that Zoë's experiencing blackouts again after having a stressful day at work yesterday, she was in a house that was very similar to where we were held and said that she just remembered things in more detail. She says that she's okay, but she's really not." Horatio said softly and quietly.

"Okay, it's to do with the stress. Again, I need you to keep her calm, you might find that with extreme stress she experiences these. It's quite possible that she can no longer deal with the stresses that she used to handle really well." Nathan said softly.

"Okay…" Horatio said, not really happy with the advice Nathan was giving him, he wanted more.

"If she's still having difficulties within a week, ring me again and we'll arrange an appointment for her. In the meantime, no driving for her" Nathan said softly.

"Okay, thank you." Horatio said softly, still not quite satisfied but he knew that Nathan couldn't do anything for her.

"Give me a ring if there's anything else."

"Will do, thank you Nathan" Horatio said and then they hung up. Horatio put his phone down and sighed, he didn't want Zoë to have to go through all of it again. It hurt her enough the first time around and was still experiencing problems. Horatio put some food on and then called up to Zoë when it was done.

He walked up the stairs when he didn't get a response from her, he walked over to the door and knocked.

"Zoë, is everything okay?" He called loudly but when he got no response he opened the door and looked over at her. He saw her in the bath.

"Zoë?" He asked loudly and then began to walk over to her, he saw the vacant stare as she slowly slipped further and further down into the water.

"Zoë!" Horatio called loudly as he pulled the towel from the towel rack and placed it on the side as he pulled his sleeves up and pulled her up out of the water. He sat her on the side of the bath and held her up right as he pulled the towel and wrapped it around her as he lifted her legs out and picked her up and quickly brought her through to her bedroom. He quickly laid her down and dried her as best he could as he tried to rouse her. She blinked about a minute and a half later looking up at Horatio as he sat next to her, with a hand on the side of her face and the other on her abdomen. She looked up at him confused.

"Horatio?" She asked, lowering her eyebrows.

"Yes, it's me. Try and stay calm sweetheart." Horatio said softly. She looked down at the towel and back up at him.

"What happened? Why are you here?" She questioned as she sat up. Horatio got up and looked down at her slightly confused.

"You blacked out in the bath, Zoë." Horatio said softly.

"You got me out of the bath? Oh how embarrassing." She said pulling the towel tighter around her feeling self-conscious.

"Don't worry about it." Horatio said softly. She looked down at the necklace and lowered her eyebrows.

"What's this?" She questioned looking up at Horatio as she fiddled with it with her right hand. Horatio's heart began to thud, fearing that she'd completely forgotten everything again.

"Sweetheart, what's the last thing you remember?" Horatio asked as he sat beside her, looking into her eyes tenderly.

"Erm… you've just hired Gabi?" She asked looking at Horatio. Horatio exhaled and looked down as he swallowed, the pit in his stomach appearing again.

"Sweetheart that was a very long time ago." Horatio said softly. She looked at him slightly confused and began to think again. She lost herself in a daze as she began to think really hard. Horatio saw the concentration on her face and let her think. She looked at him a few minutes later.

"I'm so sorry Horatio; I don't know what just came over me." She said looking to him shyly. He looked at her confused, not sure whether she had remembered or not.

"I'm sorry handsome." She said softly, looking to him for some support and reassurance.

"It's okay beautiful. As long as you're okay?" Horatio asked.

"Yeah, thank you. I'm sorry." She said softly, giving him a small smile.

"It's okay, you don't need to apologise." Horatio said softly and she leant over to give him a hug, giving herself some comfort and reassuring Horatio. He exhaled with relief.

"Right, you get changed and I'll be downstairs, okay?" He asked softly.

"Yes, okay. I'll see you down there, thank you again." She said softly as she pulled back from the hug.

Horatio gave her a smile and got up before closing her door and letting her change. He took a deep breath as he walked down the stairs and sorted brunch out. She came down about 5 minutes later, pulling her joggers up.

"Come here sweetheart." Horatio said softly, seeing her pull the joggers up. She walked over to him and he quickly tied them up.

"I don't understand why I can't tie anymore." She said shyly, still feeling embarrassed.

"I don't know sweetheart, perhaps we can try and re-teach you?" Horatio asked.

"I think that would be a good idea." She said with a small smile.

"Do you want to eat this outside?" Horatio questioned, knowing she liked lunch outside in the sun.

"Yes please." She said with a smile as Horatio picked up both plates while she picked up both glasses. They walked outside and sat in the shade. Horatio got her mind off the mornings events and cheered her up.

Before they knew it, evening came around and Horatio kept her occupied so she didn't have time to think about anything that wound her up.

They had an early night after Horatio cooked a dinner.

At 4.30am, Zoë got herself out of bed, Horatio didn't wake. She walked downstairs and the lights turned on.

Horatio was woken by the loud clang of the back door, he looked over to Zoë's side to see her gone. He quickly got out of bed and walked out of the bedroom to find the downstairs lights on.

"Zoë?" He questioned loudly, thinking she'd just gone to get some water. After she didn't answer he walked downstairs and over to the back door when he saw it open.

"Zoë?" He questioned as he walked out, closing the door after him and seeing the flood lights on in the back garden.

He quickly walked over to the back gate, seeing it half-open and out onto the beach. It was too dark to see much but in the moonlight he saw the silhouette of someone walking down to the water's edge.

"Zoë? What are you doing?" Horatio questioned loudly as he began to walk down to the water.

He saw her walking into the water and began to run over to her.

"Zoë!" He raised his voice as he sprinted over to her and ran into the water as she got to stomach depth.

Horatio took a hold of her arm to stop her going any deeper and she just stood there.

"Zoë sweetheart, can you hear me?" Horatio questioned as he walked around to the front of her. He lifted her head from the dropped position it was in and saw the vacant stare on her face again.

"Come on sweetheart." Horatio said softly as he tried to turn her but she wouldn't move. He let go of her head and it just fell forwards again. He sighed, wondering how he was going to get her out.

He tried to turn her again, using a little more strength and she turned. He put his arm around her waist as he tried to get her to walk. She took a step but fell, Horatio quickly dragged her back up and placed her head on his shoulder.

'_What is going on?'_ Horatio questioned to himself as he wrapped his hands around her back, feeling her beginning to shiver. '_That's it, I'm carrying her'_ Horatio thought as he dragged her out and picked her up, taking her back to the house. She blinked and began to move as Horatio walked through her back garden.

"Stay still sweetheart" Horatio said softly, seeing her come back. She just looked up at him a little confused but didn't struggle.

"It's alright beautiful, you blacked out." He said as he carried her up the stairs. He sat her on the end of the bed as she looked up at him, looking slightly spaced out.

"How are you feeling?" Horatio questioned as he crouched down and looked up at her, placing both of his hands on her cold and wet knees.

"Erm… a little cold?" She questioned, not quite sure herself.

"Okay sweetheart, do you know what just happened?" Horatio questioned, looking up at her softly.

"Erm… I don't know?" She said looking down to him, confused.

"Okay sweetheart, we're going to get you a shower and then into bed, okay?" Horatio asked as he rubbed her legs a little. She nodded, still looking spaced out.

"Come on then." He said warmly as he stood up and held his hands out to help her up. She took hold of them and stood up, he led her into the en-suite and picked up one of her hairbands and tied her hair up.

"Okay sweetheart, just a quick wash okay to get the salt water off and then out, okay? I'm going to stay in here just so I can keep an eye on you, okay?" She nodded at him and Horatio helps her to undress. Horatio takes his trousers off while he's in the bathroom and throws them in the wash. Zoë quickly got out and picked up a towel as Horatio got some underwear, shorts and a top from the draws and then helped her to dress. He got her into bed and then took a quick shower himself before getting changed in the bedroom and getting into bed with her. He pulled her in closer and she quickly fell asleep in his arms while Horatio stays awake a little longer, watching her sleep. '_How much longer is she going to suffer? I cannot see her suffer anymore. There must be something I can do to make it all better for her, there has to be.'_ Horatio thought to himself as he very lightly brushed his fingertips up her side, taking in the soft skin. He eventually fell asleep.

Horatio woke that morning at 7.35am. He decided that he wouldn't disturb Zoë, thinking that she could do with the rest. He got up and showered before heading to the study to do some extra work. He often checked up on Zoë to find her still sleeping and looking quite content. Before he knew it, 6pm came around and he put some dinner on for the both of them.

"Zoë sweetheart, you need to eat." Horatio said softly as he sat on the bed beside her and placed his hand over her arm. She stirred and looked up at him sweetly.

"Mmm" she moaned and then looked over to the clock. She looked back up at Horatio and lowered her eyebrows.

"Why are you waking me up at 6am on a Sunday morning?" She questioned with a slight smile.

"Because it's actually 6 in the afternoon…" Horatio said with a small smile appearing across his face.

"What? Are you messing with me?" She questioned as she sat up.

"No, it's really 6pm…" Horatio said with a small smile as he looked down at the carpet.

"I'm sorry Horatio, I must've been tired." She said softly as she pushed the duvet off her and looked down at her shorts.

"I didn't go to bed wearing these?" She questioned.

"No sweetheart, you had a blackout last night and I had to get you changed. It's nothing to worry about." Horatio said softly as he placed his hand on her leg.

"What happened? I'm so sorry handsome." She said raising her right hand to her head, trying to recall the night.

"I found you walking into the sea." Horatio said lightly, not wanting to worry her. Her mouth dropped open.

"What?" She questioned. '_I didn't just hear him right, did I?'_ She questioned herself.

"I woke up and I found you walking into the sea. I had to drag you back out and carry you in. Really don't worry about it though. You're safe." Horatio said softly, gently rubbing her leg.

"I'm really sorry." She said softly, looking into his light blue eyes.

"Not a problem, now… dinner is on so come down when you're ready." Horatio said softly with a warm smile.

"Thank you." She said with a shy smile. Zoë got up after Horatio shut the door behind him and went for a shower. She got out and got changed into her joggers and top. She went downstairs and into the kitchen as Horatio handed her a coffee.

"Thank you." She said with a grin as she held it with one hand as she pulled her joggers up with the othee.

"Let me do those up for you sweetheart." Horatio said as he stepped closer to her. She gave him a shy smile, still embarrassed when he did them up for her.

"Thank you." She said shyly.

"Not a problem." Horatio said softly as he gave her a reassuring smile and turned to the oven to stir the rice.

"Something smells great." Zoë said smiling, looking at what he was cooking.

"It's chicken stir fry, quick and easy." Horatio said with a smile.

"You know, you should be resting…" She said looking at him softly.

"So should you." Horatio said softly, giving her a warm expression.

"I've just slept all day. It's just because you can't face another one of my meals, isn't it?" She grinned at him.

"You're meals were very nice." Horatio said softly with a smile.

"Yeah, you're just surprised that I didn't manage to kill us with my cooking… that was the nice part about it." She grinned. Horatio chuckled a little and pulled her in, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I'm so lucky to have you." He said with a smile.

"No, I'm lucky to have you." She said as she placed a delicate kiss on his cheek and then wrapped her arms around his neck as she gave him a hug.

"When can I have a proper kiss?" Horatio asked.

"Tomorrow, I don't want to get ill." She said softly.

"Okay sweetheart, I'm sure I can manage another night." He said softly as they broke from the hug with grins. Horatio pulled the pans off the hobs as Zoë got the plates out. They sat at the island counter and ate, having a casual conversation. '_I'm glad she's feeling a lot better.'_ Horatio thought as he looked up at her with a smile.

They clear up after finishing and relax on the sofa as Zoë snuggled up to Horatio as he put a strong arm around her. They decide to go to bed around 10.45 after showering. Zoë seemed to be very relaxed, Horatio wasn't complaining but he still worried that she was going to suffer another blackout that night. '_What if I don't wake up? What if she does it again and I'm not there to pull her out of it?_' he thought to himself as they laid in bed, embracing each other.

"How are you feeling this evening sweetheart?" He questioned, wanting to know her mood.

"Really good, better than yesterday" she said with a smile.

"That's good news. Try not to go wandering tonight." Horatio said sweetly.

"I'll try." She said with a shy smile as they turned the TV off and snuggled in the bed.

They wake the next morning and Zoë wrapped her leg around Horatio's to prevent him from getting up.

"You're being difficult again…" Horatio said with a grin as he pulled her in closer.

"I know." She giggled as she swept her hand across his chest while he lifted her top slightly and brushed his fingers across the delicate skin on her waist.

"It's your fault I'm difficult in the mornings, I'd get up if you weren't in the bed with me." She grinned as she looked up at him.

"Oh it is, is it?" Horatio looked down at her.

"It really is." She said as she ran her hand down to caress the skin on his stomach.

"How are you feeling this morning?" She questioned, as she pushed herself up slightly and leant over on to him.

"Like I'm ready for a proper kiss?" Horatio said with a grin. She grinned at him as she brought her left hand up and planted it firmly on his chest.

"If I get ill, you're going to have to pay." She said with a grin as she leaned in closer and smiled as she kissed him. He placed one of his hands on her ass and pulled her over on to him. They parted lips, deepening the kiss. Horatio pulled her top up and brushed his hands up and down her sides, taking in her skin again as she leant on his chest. She lightened the kiss and pulled back.

"We have work." She said with a small smile and then quickly got up off him. She flashed him a smile and walked into the bathroom as she pulled her top off over her head, letting him watch her get partially undressed. She closed the door too and got undressed, she quickly did her teeth. He heard the shower flick on and got up out of bed and walked in. She turned around and smiled at him, he gave her a smile back as he saw the mischievous look in her eyes. He turned to her trying to figure out what she was thinking.

"What?" She questioned, seeing him try to read her.

"I'm just trying to figure out what you're thinking, you have that look about you again." He said with a grin as he picked up his tooth brush and looked down at the sink.

"I'm just thinking whether it's quicker if you share the shower with me rather than going into the main bathroom." She said with a smile as she bit her lip a little. He immediately looked back up at her with a grin of his own.

"Somehow, I don't think it would be…" He said with a smile, wanting to join her, but he knew they'd be late.

"What makes you think that?" She said as she picked up the soap with a grin. He chuckled as he began to brush his teeth.

She washed the soap off and turned the water off before opening the shower door and pulling the towel off the towel railing and wrapping it around her. He quickly washed his mouth out with mouthwash and looked over at her in the mirror with a smile as she walked over to him. The towel held itself up as she stood behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist as she rose to her tip toes to look over his shoulder at him in the mirror. She grinned at him as he placed his hands over hers.

She began to kiss the side of his neck; a smile grew across Horatio's face. She let her hands travel down and Horatio stopped her before she got her hands into his boxers.

"Save that mood for later, we'll be late." Horatio said softly.

"Okay handsome." She said with a grin as she then gave his neck one last tender kiss. She quickly walked out as he grinned to himself in the mirror. '_I've missed those lips and her tender touch._'

Zoë got changed in the bedroom before doing her hair as Horatio came out of the bathroom with the towel wrapped around his waist.

"You've lost weight." Zoë said as she briefly looked over at him.

"That is probably a good thing." Horatio said with a smile as he pulled some boxers from a draw and a shirt and suit from the walk in wardrobe. Zoë continued to do her hair as Horatio got changed and went downstairs to make coffee.

Zoë quickly came down with a smile as she pulled her jacket on as Horatio handed her the mug.

"See, we had time…" She said with a grin as she sat down at the island counter, reading a magazine as Horatio sat down next to her.

"Well then, I'll just have to make it up to you later then." He said with a grin as he looked over to her with a boyish grin. A wide smile appeared across her face as she began to chuckle.

He leant over and placed a loving kiss on her lips.

They talked a little about casual things and before they knew it, it was when Horatio would usually go into work.

"You do know you're not driving to work, don't you?" Horatio asked as they broke from the kiss.

"What? Why?" She questioned looking up at him confused.

"Because that's 4 times since Friday that you've blacked out, I'm not letting you drive until I know that you're safe." Horatio said softly

"Okay, just let me put some washing on and I'm all yours." She said as she got up.

"I'll do that." Horatio said softly.

"It's okay, I've got it." She said with a smile as she walked upstairs and came down with a load of washing.

She felt a shiver go up her spine as she stood back up after putting the washing in the washing machine. She closed her eyes and was assaulted with images and sensations from the time she was taken.

She placed her right hand against her throat as she felt the knife cut in again. '_Pull yourself together, this is why he won't let you drive!'_ She said to herself as she walked through into the kitchen before she tried to get her mind on to other things. He saw the hesitance in her eyes and stopped her putting the cups in the dishwasher.

"What's up sweetheart?" He asked softly.

"Nothing" she said with a sweet smile as she went to put the cups in the dishwasher again. Horatio just nodded and accepted her answer; he didn't want to stress her out before going in.

"Ready?" He questioned.

"and waiting." She said with a grin as they walked through to the hall and placed their guns in their holsters as Zoë picked up her handbag.

They walked out and got into Horatio's car and drove in. They said bye as they parted ways and Horatio went up to his office while Zoë went and sat in the break room and relaxed a little. She rested her head back as she began to once again think about what happened.

'_Are these thoughts ever going to go? What can I do to make them go?'_ She thought as she picked her head back up and tried to read the magazine to get her mind off things.

'_Just read the damn magazine, please. Stop thinking about that, it's in the past and that's where it's staying.'_ She thought as she dropped the magazine to her legs.

Alexx walked past and glanced in, seeing Zoë in deep thought and slightly distressed. '_Poor thing, I just wish there was something I can do for her.'_ Alexx thought to herself as she walked up to Horatio's office and knocked.

"Come in." Horatio said as he looked up to see Alexx entering.

"Alexx, how may I help you?" Horatio asked as he sat back in his chair.

"Hi Horatio, I just wanted to ask you something." She said, hoping to get a straight answer from him.

"Certainly" Horatio said softly as he leaned forward and Alexx sat down.

"Well, ever since everything happened with Zoë… I know this is going to sound selfish, but she's not been herself with me." Alexx said softly.

"What do you mean?" Horatio asked, a little confused.

"Well, I know you're still close with her, aren't you?" Alexx asked, still unaware of their relationship.

"Yes." Horatio said as he looked at her compassionately.

"Well, has she said anything to you? I'm just afraid that she's blaming me… for not checking that she was alive?" Alexx asked.

"She hasn't said anything, I know she's not been quite right with certain people though. I'm certain she doesn't blame you Alexx, she's not like that and you know that." Horatio said softly, looking at her with his blue eyes, connecting with hers.

"I just don't know what to do about it." Alexx said softly, looking to Horatio for his opinion.

"I'll talk to her and whether she feels anything is bothering her. I'm certain there isn't though. I'd suggest just trying to talk with her, calmly, make eye contact and don't try to push anything with her especially at the moment, she's having a bit of a difficult time." Horatio said softly. Alexx nodded.

"You know she's in the break room already, don't you? She's not usually in quite this early." Alexx said softly, worrying about her.

"Yes I know, I drove her in" Horatio said nodding and then saw Alexx look at him peculiarly.

"Since Friday, she's been experiencing more blackouts so Nathan doesn't want her driving." Horatio said softly.

"Oh, yes. Of course, I forgot. I hadn't seen that happen before Friday. Are you sure it's okay? It looked like an absence seizure." Alexx said softly.

"It's just a simple blackout, Nathan has confirmed it's not an absence seizure. He's not too worried about it, he has just said to keep an eye on her and to make sure she doesn't drive." Horatio said softly.

"Okay honey, if there's anything I can do to help. You know where I am, don't you?" Alexx said softly.

"Yes, thank you Alexx." Horatio said with a small smile.

"How has she been generally?" Alexx asked softly.

"She's been well, she's still having some difficulties but she's getting through them." Horatio said with a reassuring smile.

"How is she this morning? When I walked past the break room, she looked a little stressed. I would have gone in, but there's no chance of her talking to me about it." Alexx said looking to Horatio.

"Thank you for letting me know, I'll go and see." Horatio said softly as he got up as Alexx did.

"Okay, let me know if there's anything I can do." Alexx said again as Horatio walked round the desk.

"I will, thank you." Horatio said with a warm smile. Alexx gave him a nod and began to walk out with Horatio following.

"Alexx" Horatio said softly before she got to his door.

"Yes, Horatio?" She asked as she turned and gave him a sweet smile.

"I've noticed you've changed your perfume, it could be what is causing Zoë to not engage with you properly? Perhaps she isn't recognising your perfume, therefore isn't fully aware of who you were to her? I know that my cologne is one of the first things she picked up on." Horatio said warmly.

"I didn't even think of that, thank you Horatio." Alexx said as she gave him a warm smile. They exited as Zoë was just walking over to Horatio's office as Alexx passed her and gave her a smile. Zoë gave her a small smile back and then laid her eyes on Horatio.

"Horatio, I need to talk with you." She said softly as they met in the middle of the hall.

"Certainly" Horatio said with a warm smile as Zoë walked in closer to him.

"Can we go through into the lab?" She asked, wanting a little more privacy. Horatio nodded at her and they walked through into the lab.

"Horatio, I… I can't stop thinking about that time. I keep seeing things and I'm not even sure I'm remembering things correctly. I think… I wanted to ask you something." She said looking up at him.

"Certainly sweetheart" Horatio said, moving in closer.

"I want to watch the footage, before you say anything. I think it will give me a clear picture of what actually happened rather than my mind wandering and creating situations that probably didn't even happen." She said looking up into his eyes with arched eyebrows.

"Sweetheart, I don't think that's a good idea." Horatio said softly as he placed his hand on her arm.

"Horatio, I think I need to. You don't know what is going through my head and I'm sick of it. I can't keep this up." She said looking up at him.

"It could make you worse, Zoë. I don't want to take that chance. I had to pull you out of the sea on Saturday, the next time we might not be so lucky." He said quietly, looking down at her tenderly.

"Horatio, I'm only going to get worse if my mind carries on creating these scenarios in my head. Most of which I don't know if it happened or not." Zoë pleaded.

Horatio exhaled and tapped at his ID badge thinking, looking down at the corner of the desk, just thinking.

'_Do I let her watch it? What do I do? Do I chance it? Surely if she thinks it's the right thing to do I have to respect that?'_ He thought to himself. She watched him questioning himself in his head.

"Horatio, I need to watch it." She simply said. "I need to move past it." She said looking up at him.

He exhaled again and looked up at her.

"Okay, if you really think it's going to help." Horatio said softly, looking at her warmly with loving eyes. She nodded at him and they walked over to the computer.

"Are you sure?" Horatio asked just to double check.

"I'm certain." She said looking at him.

"I need you to tell me what you're feeling, if you don't want to watch it anymore, you_ need_ to tell me." Horatio said as he bent down and clicked on the file.

"I will." She said as he typed in his name and password.

Zoë stepped in closer to him, and looked down at the screen as Horatio clicked on the video file. He put the sound on minimum and stood back, next to Zoë. She moved in closer to him, making contact with her arm and hip against his.

Horatio took a deep breath, not really wanting to watch it himself again. She saw his hesitance.

"You don't need to watch it with me." She said softly.

"I want to." He insisted. '_I can't let her watch it on her own.'_ He thought to himself. Zoë nodded and looked back at the screen. They stood there and 10 minutes passed.

Zoë took a deep breath when she watched them dose her with anaesthetic and carried her out. She heard Horatio call out for her and it put a lump in her throat. Horatio fast forwarded it to when she was brought back in. She felt Horatio tense when Ratner appeared back on the screen, she took a hold of his hand. She watched Ratner taunt Horatio and her breathing deepened as she tried to keep a lid on her emotions, empathising with Horatio.

She then heard Horatio shout at Ratner, she'd never heard Horatio shout like that before and she knew at the time he was torn up.

She watched herself think that Ratner had done something to her and she felt the same disgust she felt then and tightened her grip on Horatio's hand.

'_How is she taking this?'_ Horatio thought to himself as he felt her grip tighten. She brought her left hand up and began to play with her necklace. She watched herself strangle Ratner and she swallowed.

She felt Horatio's body tense more when they heard him promise her that she was going to be okay.

She squeezed his hand and inhaled as she heard them tell each other that they loved each other and she fought with the tears.

Horatio heard the door open and Ryan looked over to them as Horatio glanced back and quickly shook his head. Ryan swallowed when he heard the tape and he knew what they were watching. He quietly approached as Zoë was lost in the tape. She saw Horatio beg Ratner to give him the injection instead. She lifted his hand and kissed the back of his hand and then held it close to her chest, knowing that at that point Horatio was ripped up inside and probably was again, watching it.

'_I can't believe he had to go through all of this, not even an animal would do this. Ratner… Ratner is inhumane, he's a heinous beast. If I ever get the chance, I am putting one bullet in his head and I don't care about the consequences.'_ Zoë thought and then saw herself pull her hand out of the cuff and she flinched. It hurt just watching herself do it, she dropped Horatio's hand from hers as she clasped her right hand in her left. Horatio placed his hand on her lower back instead as she moved in closer, making contact with his chest.

She watched herself stumble over to the shot thug and fall to the floor, she saw herself have compassion for the man and a pit in her stomach formed. '_How could I have felt bad for him!?'_ She questioned herself.

She watched herself and Horatio kiss and she took a deep breath, seeing the complete emotion and love in his eyes on the screen. Tears formed in her eyes and they threatened to fall. She swallowed when she saw herself get up and look for the keys.

'_I should have stayed there, I really should have stayed there to comfort him.'_ She watched herself fall to the floor with the keys and the hurt in Horatio's eyes as she felt his hand tighten around her waist.

She swallowed and looked down, fighting the tears when she saw herself collapse on the floor as Horatio tried to get out of the cuffs.

"I can't" Zoë said as she turned to Horatio and he immediately closed the window and wrapped his arms around her as she put her head to his chest. She shook her head as she held onto the sides of his jacket.

"Let's go to my office." Horatio said as he looked down at her. She nodded and turned to look at Ryan. Her mouth fell open.

"Ryan." She said trying to dry her tears.

"I'm sorry Zoë." He said as Horatio placed his arm around her waist. She gave him a small forced smile and quickly walked out with Horatio. Ryan's heart ached for her, he wanted to comfort her but left Horatio to it.

They quickly walked into his office and Horatio shut the door after them and sat her in the seat.

"I knew I shouldn't have shown it to you." Horatio said as he sat down and pulled the chair he was sitting in closer to hers and placed his hands on her legs.

"It's not that… it's seeing the pain you went through. I didn't know it affected you so much." She said looking up at him. Horatio swallowed, fighting his emotions.

"I'm glad I watched it Horatio, it clears up so much. But I didn't know it hurt you that badly." She said looking at him.

"It's in the past sweetheart; you're here now and that's what I think about." He said softly, taking hold of one of her hands. She nodded at him and dried the last of her tears as she began to calm down, knowing he was speaking sense. '_I don't think now is the right time to bring up the problem with Alexx?'_ He questioned himself.

"Thank you for letting me watch it." She said softly as Horatio handed her some tissues.

"I don't think you should be thanking me sweetheart." Horatio said with a small caring smile.

"I do think so, Horatio; you literally don't understand how many things that clears up in my head." She said sincerely looking up at him. Horatio nodded, starting to understand why she wanted to watch it.

"Thank you." She said as she took a hold of his hand and looked into his eyes. He squeezed her hand and looked back into her eyes.

"How are you feeling now then?" Horatio asked, wanting to know her state of mind.

"Better, like I can finally put my mind to rest." She said with a small smile.

"Good, if you have any problems please come straight to me. You'll be riding with me today, okay?" Horatio said softly.

"I will, thank you. I gathered that much." She said with a small smile. Horatio smiled at her as he wiped a tear from her cheek.

"Okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, thank you." She said with a bigger smile. She dried her eyes and stood up with Horatio.

"I'll see you soon." Horatio said with a smile.

"I'll see you soon." Zoë replied as she gave him one of her brilliant smiles before walking out and into the locker room. Ryan came out of the lab and walked into the locker room, seeing her walk in.

"Hey, everything okay?" He questioned.

"Yeah, I feel a lot better now. Sorry about just walking out." She said looking up to him as she got out a baby wipe from her locker and wiped her make up away.

"Don't worry about it. I just wanted to check that you were okay." Ryan said softly, watching her apply her make-up with his arms crossed.

"Yeah, I'm good. It's just since Friday things have been playing on my mind and I needed to clear it up. The only way I could do that was by watching the tape to clarify what had happened." She said glancing over to him as she looked in her mirror on the locker door.

"Okay, you know I'm here if you ever want to talk and I know Horatio is, so don't hold anything back." Ryan said softly with a caring smile.

"Does it look like I hold anything back? I've just cried." Zoë chuckled a little.

"I guess not." Ryan chuckled with her.

They casually chatted, Horatio popped in when Zoë had just finished doing her make-up and informed them that there was a new case. Zoë walked with Horatio and got into his hummer.

Before they knew it, it was the end of the day and Horatio and Zoë found themselves at Horatio's with a Chinese, both of them felt so much better.

**I tried something different with this story - I tried to incorporate mini-stories in a larger story, I know it didn't go as well as I had hoped, but I was trying something different. I know this story didn't get into as much depth as some other stories but there's a first time for everything. **

**Thank you for reading, the next story will be coming shortly, it is called Unexpected Twist.**


End file.
